25 jours pour séduire Hermione Granger
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Drago parle sans cesse d'Hermione, il en devient même agaçant. Tellement agaçant que ses amis le poussent à se dévoiler et à la séduire...mais le chemin s'avère relativement difficile... FIC CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT
1. 1er décembre

****Bonjour, bonsoir ! C'est bien moi qui revient après une petite pause pour me remettre de la fin de "Sous l'apparence" lol...bon, je dois dire que cette fic était prévue depuis plus longtemps que ça et je comptais de toute façon la publier.

Parce que oui, nous sommes aujourd'hui le **1er décembre** et le décompte jusqu'à Noël commence aujourd'hui. Tout comme moi, peut-être avez vous un calendrier de l'avent qui vous permet de commencer à manger du chocolat avant même que Noël soit là hihi...mais que ce soit le cas ou non, vous aurez de toute manière un **deuxième calendrier de l'avent** ici même. Parce que oui, cette fic est un calendrier de l'avent ce qui veut dire que si vous ne voulez pas grossir en mangeant du chocolat ou si vous voulez une deuxième douceur, vous aurez le droit chaque jour à un chapitre. Cette fic commence aujourd'hui et se terminera le 25 en un ultime cadeau (oui, oui, je sais je me la pète xD)

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire mais je tiens tout de suite à dire que ce n'est absolument pas l'histoire du siècle. C'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit pour Noël donc c'est léger voire un peu guimauve sur les bords parfois... Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même :)

Ah oui, rendons à César ce qui est à César : l'idée de faire une fic calendrier de l'avent m'est venue de **Verowyn** qui a traduit l'année dernière une fic sur ce modèle, si vous voulez, la fic s'appelle "D'un baiser scellé" et c'est un slash Drago/Harry ^^

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Les persos sont à **JKR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I <strong>

**.  
><strong>

1er Décembre 

Dans un coin de la sombre salle commune de Serpentard, non loin de la chaleur réconfortante de la cheminée, quatre élèves de septième année étaient assis sur les fauteuils les plus confortables de la salle commune. Ceux qui leurs étaient toujours réservés et que personne d'autre n'aurait osé prendre. Quatre presque inséparables. Une fille et trois garçons. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy.

Ils étaient installés ici depuis le début de l'après-midi, à discuter de tout et de rien et à s'occuper individuellement, comme ils le faisaient toujours tous les quatre, et avec personne d'autre.

A présent, Théo avait sorti un épais livre emprunté à la bibliothèque qu'il dévorait avidement, Blaise et Pansy étaient encore en train de commérer et Drago avait renversé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par les voix de ses deux amis. Il somnolait à moitié, mais une phrase de Pansy allait bientôt le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Merde, il est presque quinze heure. Je vais y aller les garçons. »

« Aller où ? » Demanda Théo sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle. »

« QUOI ? »

Drago avait redressé la tête si vite que son cou avait craqué. Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise ricana et Pansy esquissa un petit sourire.

.

« Évidemment, il suffit qu'on prononce son nom pour que tu arrêtes de dormir. »

« Pourquoi tu dois rejoindre Granger dans la grande salle ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec elle ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit avant ? »

« Je ne te dis pas tout Drago ! Et nous allons faire notre travail de préfètes. Nous avons été chargées de faire les décorations de Noël de la Grande Salle. Hagrid a amené les sapins ce matin. Et nous on doit décorer, les sapins et la salle entière.»

« Mais…pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont choisie toi ! » Demanda Drago d'un ton dépité. « Pourquoi pas une fille et un garçon ? »

« Parce que les filles ont un plus grand sens de la décoration que les garçons ? »

« Je pourrais venir vous aider. Je suis plus grand que vous, il y a des endroits que vous ne pourrez pas atteindre. »

« Et ça, ça te dit quelque chose Drago Malefoy ? » S'exclama Pansy en lui brandissant sa baguette sous le nez « Tu sais, c'est quelque chose de très utile pour nous autre sorciers, avec un sortilège de lévitation, on peut même atteindre des endroits inaccessibles. »

Elle se leva et mit une claque à l'arrière de sa tête « Crétin. » S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la salle commune.

.

Drago se laissa retomber en arrière dans le fauteuil et ferma à nouveau les yeux, les bras cette fois croisés et une moue mécontente sur le visage. Blaise n'y tint plus et éclata franchement de rire en contemplant l'air boudeur de son meilleur ami, qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule à chaque fois que le nom de Granger était mentionné quelque part.

« Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour toi. » Fit remarquer Théo, toujours dans son livre.

« Comment ça ? » Aboya Drago.

« Concernant Granger. » Reprit Blaise « Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu deviens encore plus pathétique à chaque jour qui passe. »

« Chaque heure oui. T'es-tu au moins rendu compte que tu ne te cachais même plus ! » Renchérit Théo.

« Il faut que tu trouves une solution Drago ! » S'exclama Blaise.

« Il n'y a pas de solution. Je veux Granger. »

« Eh bien débrouille-toi pour l'avoir ! »

.

.

« Ron voulait absolument venir avec moi. » S'exclama Hermione tout en faisant léviter une guirlande bleue « Il s'était mit en tête qu'on allait avoir du chocolat. Et il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu'on allait seulement décorer la salle. Ron et les friandises… »

« Drago aussi voulait venir avec moi. Mais pour une toute autre raison, » Répondit Pansy.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Rien. Tu ne crois pas que les elfes auraient pu se charger de ça ? » S'exclama la Serpentard, sachant que c'était une manière très habile de détourner la conversation.

« Pansy ! Nous pouvons très bien le faire. Les elfes ont assez de travail entre les repas, faire chauffer le château entier, le ménage habituel et j'en passe. »

Pansy la laissa s'énerver toute seule et continua à accrocher du houx un peu partout. Parfois elle se demandait que ce Drago lui trouvait. Quand elle s'emportait de cette manière à propos des elfes, elle était un peu effrayante. Et en période pré et post examens, elle était totalement psychopathe.

Mais en dehors de ça, il était vrai qu'Hermione était gentille, intelligente et mignonne, malgré ses deux meilleurs amis et malgré sa maison.

Pansy fixa le houx d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit Hermione qui était occupée à accrocher des boules dorées à l'un des douze sapins amenés plus tôt par Hagrid. Elle s'empara des guirlandes et les accrocha aux branches du sapin, de manière harmonieuse.

« Est-ce qu'on met de la neige qui tombe sur les sapins ? »

« Il y a déjà celle qui tombe du plafond. »

« Oui, mais ça rendrait bien sur les sapins aussi, non ? »

« Comme tu veux Pansy. »

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Tu peux toujours la poser mais je ne sais pas si j'y répondrais. »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui te plait à Poudlard ? » Demanda Pansy, estimant qu'il était temps pour elle de tâter le terrain. »

« Euuh… »

« Allez quoi, répond ! On est entre filles. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça. »

« Simple curiosité. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je traine tout le temps avec des garçons ? Mais tu sais Hermione, toutes les filles dont les meilleurs amis sont des garçons ne sont pas comme toi. Je peux aussi être une fille, avec des préoccupations de fille. »

« Mais…moi aussi. » Répliqua Hermione, vexée « Mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ta question. »

Pansy soupira mais n'insista pas et continua de décorer son sapin.

.

En fin d'après-midi, elles terminèrent enfin le dernier sapin et contemplèrent leur travail, satisfaites. Puis Hermione déploya ses talents et lança un puissant charme pour que personne ne puisse voir les décorations avant le diner du soir, puis elles déverrouillèrent la porte, afin de sortir.

Le hall était désert, excepté le jeune homme blond, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il se redressa en voyant les deux filles sortir et s'approcha d'elles d'un pas tranquille. Pansy salua Hermione et s'en alla vers les cachots, faisant un clin d'œil à Drago en le croisant.

Hermione regarda Pansy partir en fronçant les sourcils, son regard alternant entre sa silhouette qui s'éloignait et celle de Drago qui avançait toujours vers elle. Quelque chose lui échappait visiblement.

« Hey, Granger. »

« Malefoy. »

« Ça va ? » Demanda Drago en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile congénital.

« Euh…oui, je crois. »

« Super. »

« Euh, oui. Bon, Malefoy je vais retourner à ma salle commune, j'ai des devoirs à faire. »

« Je t'accompagne ? »

Hermione se retourna lentement et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Depuis quand est-ce que Malefoy voulait la raccompagner à la tour des Gryffondors ? Il préparait surement un sale coup.

« Merci, mais depuis sept ans, je crois que je connais le chemin. »

« Je sais…mais j'avais juste envie de marcher un peu. »

« … »

« Alors ? Tu veux bien ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et commença à avancer. N'ayant pas entendu de 'non' à haute voix, Drago lui emboita le pas et cala son pas sur le sien. Il regardait droit devant lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits regards en coin. Assez régulièrement. Il était fasciné par le balancement de ses cheveux au rythme de ses pas. Ils avançaient assez rapidement dans les couloirs glacials de Poudlard et Drago cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. De préférence un qui ne soit pas trop ridicule. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, mais il sentait qu'avec elle, il pourrait être ridicule. Hors Drago Malefoy ne doit jamais être ridicule !

« Vous avez bien décoré cet après-midi ? » _Oui, c'est ça, plus ridicule, tu meurs._

« Eh bien, oui. »

« Hum…je parie que tu aimes cette période de Noël. »

Elle lui jeta un regard, les yeux brillants. « J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance. J'adore Noël : décorer le sapin, le lait de poule, le chocolat chaud, l'impatience avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux, les lumières, la neige. Et ici c'est encore mieux. Regardes ! » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers deux armures, guirlandes autour du cou, qui chantaient des cantiques. »

Drago n'était pas particulièrement affecté par cet esprit de Noël et les chants des armures lui tapaient sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose mais il s'abstint de le dire et hocha simplement la tête. Mine de rien, il avait trouvé comme la dérider et à présent, elle semblait plus ouverte et ses yeux pétillaient délicieusement.

« …Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne retourne plus chez mes parents à Noël. Je veux profiter au maximum des Noëls à Poudlard. C'est tellement…magique ! »

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, en s'insultant encore une fois mentalement de ne rien trouver d'autre à dire. Il semblait être privé de la parole à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec Hermione. Sérieusement, ne pouvait-il pas faire _autre_ _chose_ qu'hocher bêtement la tête comme un demeuré de Poufsouffle ?

.

Ils continuèrent le trajet en silence et arrivèrent bientôt au septième étage, et à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils avaient marché vraiment trop vite et Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ! Et merde !

Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hum…bon…euh…Je vais…y aller. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Malefoy. Enfin, je suppose. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai les jambes moins lourdes maintenant. »

_Putain mais je suis con ou quoi. Londubat sort de mon corps. Il est bien trop beau pour toi !_

« A une prochaine fois alors ? »

Drago amorça un geste d'au revoir de la main mais son cerveau repris les rênes et stoppa le mouvement ridicule juste à temps. Le signe de main se transforma en une main passée dans les cheveux et Drago tourna les talons alors qu'Hermione retournait dans sa salle commune, probablement pour faire ses devoirs ou bien passer du bon temps avec Potter et Weasley. Connards ! Drago détestait Potter et Weasley qui pouvaient passer autant de temps qu'ils voulaient avec Granger alors que lui n'avait le droit qu'à des miettes.

Ronchonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il hâta le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite les cachots. C'est qu'il faisait vraiment froid dans ces foutus couloirs et il n'avait même pas pris de cape.

Il termina le trajet en courant, pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et repris son fauteuil auprès de ses amis. Ils n'avaient presque pas bougé. Théo avait abandonné son livre et avait à présent Pansy installée sur ses genoux, tandis que Blaise s'était allongé sur le canapé, les pieds passés par-dessus l'accoudoir.

« Alors ? » Demandèrent-il d'une seule et même voix.

« Alors j'ai merdé. Totalement. Je ferais mieux d'abandonner maintenant. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi. »

Il entreprit de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Comment il semblait ne plus savoir parler autrement que pour dire des idioties et qu'il avait du passer pour un attardé mental à ne pouvoir qu'uniquement hocher la tête. Pansy secoua la tête d'un air effaré, Théo haussa un sourcil et Blaise semblait d'une manière ou d'une autre énervé.

« Il faut que je laisse tomber. Je vise trop haut. Elle n'est pas pour moi ! » Réitéra Drago, abattu.

« Non, non, non ! Certainement pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Blaise.

« Quoi ? »

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu t'entends au moins parler ? C'est quoi ton problème mec ! Elle t'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? Et ton orgueil il est où ? Ton assurance ? Tu veux Granger très bien. Elle doit être à toi. Si Pansy veut un mec tu sais très bien qu'elle l'a. Pareil pour nous trois. On veut une fille, personne ne doit nous arrêter. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu une mauviette Malefoy ? Granger n'est qu'une fille. Tu peux la conquérir comme n'importe quelle autre. »

« Non…tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je comprends que tu es en train de te ramollir et c'est absolument ridicule. Tu terrorises la moitié des gens de cette école mais tu as peur de Granger. Nom d'une bouse de Dragon, tu es Drago Malefoy, tu vas la voir, tu lui fais ton petit numéro de charme, hop un petit sourire en coin et hop un petit effleurement et c'est dans la poche. Il faut que tu la conquérisses ! » Continua de s'énerver Blaise.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si véhément Zabini. On dirait que ça compte autant pour toi que pour moi. »

« On ne dirait pas. Ça compte autant pour nous que pour toi. » Expliqua Théo « Plus vite tu sortiras avec Granger, plus vite on aura la paix et plus vite on pourra reprendre une vie normale. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que tu nous bassines avec Hermione depuis des semaines et que ça commence à devenir franchement agaçant. Et que si tu ne sors pas avec elle, tu vas te lamenter, devenir tout larmoyant…je ne parle même pas du cas où elle se mettrait à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Là, tu deviendras franchement intenable et ça sera insupportable. » Déclara Pansy en se limant un ongle. »

« Sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu sais ? Elle a des vues sur quelqu'un ? Qui ? Comment il s'appelle ?»

« Drago LA FERME ! Tu vois. C'est ça qu'on veut à tout prix éviter. Elle n'a de vue sur personne, tu as le champ libre ! »

« Alors dépêches toi ! »

« Fonce. »

« Tu dois la conquérir si tu es un vrai Malefoy. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Théo. Et tu sais quoi ? Il faut qu'à Noël tu sortes avec elle. Ça te laisse vingt-quatre jours. Ça devrait être largement dans la poche non ? »

Drago haussa les épaules en fixant les flammes, pensif. Vingt-quatre jours était un délai ridiculement long pour n'importe quelle fille, mais là, il s'agissait d'Hermione… Elle était plus coriace que les autres, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais après tout Drago était tenace et ses amis avaient raison. Il avait toujours eu toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Et elle, il la voulait vraiment. Et il avait dès à présent vingt quatre jours pour l'obtenir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez, le bon comme le mauvais, tout quoi xD<p>

Une review et Drago pourra vous raccompagner chez vous.

Bisous Bisous et à demain.


	2. 2 décembre

Bonjour ! Là en vous écrivant, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire et c'est WOW ! Quel accueil ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le premier chapitre aurait autant de succès et je vous remercie vraiment ! Ca me touche beaucoup d'avoir vos avis...et quand en plus ils sont positifs, c'est super :D

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur...

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Manon** : Hihi, ta review m'a fait rigoler xD Et mon twitter c'est Delphiine_A ^^

**Vera Bennett** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise...et oui, vivement les vacances ! Le point de vue sera en majorité de Drago mais on aura quand même un peu de celui d'Hermignonne :D

**Pauline** : merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite :)

**malfoiegras** : mouhahaha, j'adore ton pseudo. Et merci :)

**Nivita** : Oui je sais que tu as un compte mais j'ai eu la flemme xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas et j'espère qu'il en sera de même de la suite !

**Leeloo** : Merci beaucoup ! Et qui te dis qu'Hermione ne s'en rend pas compte... ;)

**Anna** : Oh que OUI xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II <strong>

****.

2 décembre 

Drago se réveilla ce matin là animé d'une volonté nouvelle et d'un regain d'énergie. Il voulait Hermione et il allait l'avoir, même si la tâche n'allait pas forcément être facile. Pour couronner le tout, Drago avait rêvé de la brunette cette nuit là : un rêve fort plaisant qui le mettait de bonne humeur pour la journée. Même si son boxer avait subi quelques désagréments.

Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et remonta à la grande salle. Il y retrouva Pansy et Théo qui étaient déjà attablés. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Blaise pour être déjà présent. Monsieur était un lève tard et les jours de cours, chaque minutes comptaient.

Drago se servit du bacon et des toasts, puis scruta la table des gryffondors. Elle lisait un livre tout en mangeant en face de ses deux bouffons d'amis. Elle était face à lui et il pouvait voir à quel point elle était concentrée sur son livre, négligeant le lait qui s'écoulait de sa cuillerée de céréales.

.

« Drago ! Tu baves. »

« Ta gueule Pansy. Un Malefoy ne bave pas. »

« Ce n'est pas en la regardant comme ça tu vas arriver à quelque chose. Tu as l'air d'un psychopathe. »

« Et que devrais-je faire selon toi Nott ? Me lever et aller la voir ? Ici ? Dans la grande salle ? La subtilité tu connais ? Je risquerais de me faire découper en morceaux par Potty avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Pourquoi ils sont si possessifs avec elle ces deux abrutis ? Ils ont chacun une copine alors qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Est-ce qu'on est comme ça nous avec toi ? » S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard vers Pansy.

« Vous savez que je peux me défendre toute seule. Là est toute la différence. »

« Mouais. Certes. »

C'est cet instant que choisit Hermione pour relever la tête de son livre, comme si elle sentait le regard de Drago peser sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la brunette lui fit un petit sourire timide et hésitant, avant de finalement avaler sa cuillerée de céréales et retourner aussitôt à sa lecture.

Drago lévita presque au dessus de sa chaise et afficha un air de stupidité profonde qui mettait très à mal l'image qu'il tentait habituellement de se donner. Pansy et Théo échangèrent un regard effaré en observant le sourire niais qu'arborait Drago.

« Je te jure que si il réussit à sortir avec elle, on va le perdre. » Chuchota Pansy à Théo.

« Mais non, ne dit pas n'importe pas. »

« Mais regardes-le enfin ! Si il survit à leur premier baiser, il va faire une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'ils coucheront ensemble. »

« Je pencherai plutôt pour une éjaculation précoce. Trop de bonheur…vous voyez le genre… »

Blaise s'installa à côté de Drago, satisfait de sa petite entrée remarquée, enfin, remarquée par Théo et Pansy et chipa un toast dans l'assiette de Drago. Ce dernier détestait que l'on touche à sa nourriture. Le fait qu'il ne trouve rien à redire à Blaise et qu'il continue de regarder dans le vague démontrait donc à quel point il était atteint.

« Ça ne va pas du tout Drago. » Déclara alors Pansy « Tu sais que la plupart des filles veulent sortir avec toi parce que tu es inaccessible. Tu es le mauvais garçon méprisant, pas le poufsouffle qui sourit bêtement parce qu'une fille lui a sourit. Si tu continues dans la mièvrerie Hermione ne voudra jamais de toi ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » Répliqua Drago qui venait de se réveiller à la mention du nom d'Hermione. « Hermione n'a jamais semblée attirée par moi quand je faisais le 'mauvais garçon'. »

« Sans blague…c'est sur que c'est super attirant un mec qui nous traite d'épouvantail ou de Je-Sais-Tout. A la place de Granger ça me ferait bander. »

« A la place de Granger tu serais une fille donc techniquement ça ne pourrait pas te faire bander Blaise. » Observa Théo.

« Ben ça me ferait mo… »

« Blaise. La ferme. »

.

.

Drago passa l'intégralité du cours d'Histoire de la Magie à réfléchir à la manière dont allait se mettre en place la prochaine phase de l'opération séduction d'Hermione Granger, comme il l'appelait à présent dans sa tête. Il avait pensé se débrouiller pour se mettre à côté d'elle en botanique mais une tentative d'approche pendant un cours n'était surement pas la meilleure. A tout les coups, elle allait lui reprocher de l'empêcher d'écouter ce que disait Chourave.

Il réfléchissait toujours pendant le chemin jusqu'au serres, commun aux quatre maisons, mais la chance était avec lui ce jour là et lui apporta la solution sur un plateau.

Aux côtés du Professeur Chourave, se tenait le professeur McGonnagall, qui avait vraisemblablement quelque chose à dire aux élèves. Elle attendit qu'ils se soient tous installés et se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention.

« Je demande l'attention des préfets s'il vous plait. Une quinzaine d'élèves seront en retenue ce soir, en salle de métamorphose. Je devais tout naturellement surveiller cette retenue mais une réunion de dernière minute avec le directeur m'en empêche. Je voudrais donc que deux préfets veuillent bien se porter volontaire pour surveiller cette retenue. Des points seront bien évidemment accordés à votre maison. »

Malheureusement pour la professeur de métamorphose, la perspective des points ne semblait pas être assez alléchante pour les six préfets présents dans la serre parce que tous avaient baissés les yeux ou regardaient ailleurs. Le silence se prolongea dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Mcgonnagall devenaient de plus en plus pincées. L'attention de Drago s'était déjà porté sur autre chose. Une chose aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

« C'est uniquement de la surveillance que je vous demande. Garder la pièce au calme. Ils ont des lignes à copier ou leurs dissertations non faites à faire. Vous pourrez faire vos devoirs tout en les surveillant. »

La main d'Hermione se dressa alors en l'air et elle reçu un sourire de remerciement « Moi professeur, je veux bien m'en charger. »

« Je vous remercie Miss Granger, qui d'au… »

« Moi. J'accompagnerais Gran…Miss Granger. »

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers le blond et même Chourave et Mcgonnagall échangèrent un regard surpris. La professeur de métamorphose sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finit par hocher la tête, ne trouvant rien de justifié à redire.

« Très bien…Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous remercie de vous être proposé. Trente points pour Gryffondor et trente points pour Serpentard. »

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce et le professeur Chourave put commencer son cours. Mais Drago avait l'esprit à mille lieux des feuilles d'hellébore. Ce soir, la phase numéro deux allait commencer.

.

.

« Par Merlin Drago ! Tu vas surveiller une retenue. Tu ne vas pas en soirée ou à je ne sais quel bal. »

« Et ? »

« Non mais enfin ! Tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme ça ! Tu es censé t'habiller normalement. »

« Quel est le problème avec cette chemise ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

« Mais…je dois être beau pour Hermione. »

« Putain Drago. Tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin d'une chemise en soie pour être beau ? Je croyais que tu étais persuadé d'être le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard. Douterais-tu de toi ? »

« Certainement pas. » Répliqua Drago en bombant le torse.

« Alors met ta tenue normale et files ! Tu vas être en retard. »

Drago s'exécuta en ronchonnant, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge suffit à lui donner un coup de pied au fesses, et après avoir arrangé une dernière fois sa coiffure, il se dépêcha de quitter la salle commune.

Pansy sortit du dortoir des garçons et retrouva Blaise et Théo auprès desquels elle se laissa tomber.

« Alors ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je vais avoir des rides avant l'heure. Ce mec aura ma peau. Vous aurez tous ma peau ! »

.

Drago arriva devant la classe de métamorphose d'un pas nonchalant. Illusion, tout n'était qu'illusion. Hermione ne devait absolument pas savoir qu'il avait couru pendant la quasi-totalité du trajet. Il s'était juste arrêté un couloir avant pour rependre son souffle et pouvoir faire son arrivée…nonchalante.

Hermione avait les lèvres pincées et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre lorsque Drago arriva à sa hauteur.

« J'ai cru que tu allais arriver en retard ou que tu n'allais pas venir du tout. »

« Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard. Et ceci n'est pas un rendez-vous. Je ne pose des lapins que dans ce cas de figure. »

« Charmant ! » Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

_Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Maintenant quand je vais réussir à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, elle va croire que je vais lui poser un lapin. Génial Drago ! Vraiment génial !_

« Hum…et…euh…où sont les mioches…ahem, les élèves je veux dire. »

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

« … »

« Malefoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es proposé pour surveiller cette retenue ? »

« Pour gagner des points pour ma maison. »

« Et la vérité ça donne quoi ? »

_Pour passer un moment avec toi voyons ! _

Il réfléchissait à un autre mensonge lorsqu'il fut sauvé par les élèves collés qui arrivèrent. Hermione prit aussitôt son air de préfète sérieuse et autoritaire et réclama le silence avant de les faire entrer dans la pièce.

Drago se ressaisit une seconde avant que le filet de bave se mette à couler. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle était trop belle lorsqu'elle était sévère.

Elle les fit tous asseoir dans la salle de classe et leur ordonna de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Puis elle fit un signe de tête à Drago et s'avança vers le fond de la salle.

Le blond retint un cri de joie. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Il avait cru qu'elle irait s'asseoir au bureau de McGonnagall, sur l'estrade, devant les élèves. Mais non, elle allait au fond ! C'était encore mieux et cette perspective lui ouvrait de nombreuses possibilités.

Néanmoins, il allait devoir affronter un premier obstacle qui était Hermione Granger elle-même. La jeune femme avait en effet sorti un parchemin déjà rempli à moitié, ainsi que son livre et ses cours de sortilèges.

Elle commença à faire courir sa plume sur le parchemin, tout en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil aux élèves punis.

Drago quant-à lui sortit un livre de potions pour se donner une contenance. Mais il ne le lisait pas. Il préférait observer sa voisine et son air concentré tout à fait charmant.

Drago n'était pas stupide, même si la présence d'Hermione avait un effet néfaste sur son cerveau. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle termine sa dissertation et qu'elle la relise pour attaquer.

Il sortit de son sac une énorme tablette de chocolat au lait fourré au caramel de chez honeydukes, l'ouvrit et la posa entre Hermione et lui.

La jeune femme posa les yeux sur la table, et le regarda ensuite, l'air surpris.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu en veux ? »

« Tu as empoisonné ce chocolat ou quoi ? »

« Non ! » Dit-il en en prenant un morceau pour illustrer ses propos. « Tu vois ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais l'appel du chocolat étant le plus fort, elle en prit à son tour un morceau qu'elle mâcha avec précaution, soulagée de voir que rien d'étrange ne semblait se produire. Elle en prit même un deuxième morceau parce que cette tablette était vraiment la meilleure.

« Merci Malefoy. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

La brunette lui fit un petit sourire et Drago sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Pour un simple sourire. Oui, franchement, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était sérieusement mal barré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi tout d'un coup ?

« Comme ça comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Plus gentil ? Plus ouvert ? Je veux dire, Pansy est mon amie maintenant, et je m'entend bien avec Théodore et Blaise mais toi…j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu restait plus distant. Et là d'un coup, tu proposes de me ramener à mon dortoir et maintenant tu m'offres du chocolat. »

« Et je compte bien te ramener à ton dortoir une fois notre tâche terminée. » Répondit Drago.

Il avait besoin de se maintenir dans la conversation. Et fallait qu'il lui réponde et qu'il continue de lui parler comme ça il oublierait ce qu'elle avait dit avant et il ne se lèverait pas sur le champ pour aller casser la gueule à Blaise et Théo. Depuis quand ces _connards _s'entendaient _bien _avec elle ?

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule dans les couloirs tu sais. » Fit-elle en souriant.

« Oui, je le sais bien. »

Il la regarda. Elle était craquante. Avec ses cheveux fous et son regard pétillant. Et son nez tout mignon. Il adorait son nez bien proportionné avec des petites tâches de rousseur. Parfait. Il pouvait vouer un culte à son nez. Et il pouvait tout aussi bien se pendre pour avoir pensé un truc pareil. Sérieusement. Vouer un culte à un nez ? N'importe quoi !

« Très bien. Les deux heures sont passées. Veuillez me donner vos parchemins s'il vous plait. » Ordonna Hermione. « Vous pouvez rentrer dans vos dortoirs maintenant. Restez en groupe et ne trainez pas. Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes promenés dans les couloir, je n'hésiterais pas à enlever des points ! »

Les élèves se dispersèrent et Drago prit ensuite le même chemin que la brune, vers la tour des gryffondors. Contrairement à la veille, la brunette n'avait pas l'air suspicieux et la présence du blond ne semblait pas l'incommoder. Au contraire. Le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres n'était toujours pas parti.

Encore une fois, le tableau arriva trop vite et l'heure de la quitter également.

« C'était très gentil de m'avoir raccompagné Drago. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nu… »

Interruption de l'activité cérébrale. Elle s'était approchée de lui, l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle commune. Ses lèvres sur sa peau. Chaleur, rougeur. Elle avait les lèvres tellement douces… Et le problème, c'était qu'il ne les voulait pas uniquement sur sa joue…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui :D En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.<p>

Une review et vous pourrez partager une tablette de chocolat avec Drago héhé

Bisous Bisous


	3. 3 décembre

Bonjouuuur, c'est le week-end, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de chapitre. Un calendrier c'est tous les jours xD Je suis vraiment ravie de toutes vos attentions, ça me fait très très très plaisir :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**malfoiegras** : hihi, ce serait trop facile si il lui avouait ses sentiments tout de suite. On parle de Drago Malefoy en plus, ce type à un problème avec le mot 'sentiments' xD

**Anna** : nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, ça va :)

**Tillie231** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise

**Vera Bennett** : Dragounet aime prendre soin de lui hihi

**Gwennouille** : Demain c'est maintenant xD Voici la suite

**Clémence** : Merci beaucoup !

**Leeloo** : Oulà, oulà, tu vas faire peur à Drago avec tes grands mots xD Amoureux...peut-être hihi Et comment ne pas aimer Blaise !

**Fantomlady** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

****.

Le 3 décembre 

« … »

« …Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? »

« Par Merlin que quelqu'un me sorte de là. »

« Vous êtes censés être mes amis ! »

« Par Merlin que quelqu'un me sauve de ces tarés. »

« Vous ne m'avez rien dit. Alors que vous SAVIEZ. »

« Ah ça c'est sur, pour savoir on sait. »

« Par Merlin que quelqu'un me tue. »

« Je vous DETESTE ! »

« T'as conscience que tu es en train de proférer des mots très dur envers tes meilleurs amis que tu connais depuis que tu es né ? »

« Meilleurs amis ? »

« Par Merlin que quelqu'un les baillone. »

« Meilleurs amis ? Des gens qui fricotent avec MA future femme ? Des meilleurs amis ? »

« Premièrement personne n'a jamais fricoté avec personne. Théo et Hermione font partie du club de lecture de Poudlard, c'est normal qu'ils se parlent. Et moi, tout le monde m'aime. Deuxièmement, si tu commences à faire référence à elle en tant que future femme, c'est que tu as fait un pas de plus dans la maladie mentale et que tu mérites un aller simple pour l'ASILE. »

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE PERSONNE NE M'A DIT QU'IL Y AVAIT UN CLUB DE LECTURE DANS CE CHÂTEAU ET QU'ELLE Y PARTICIPAIT ? »

« Par pitié, pendez-moi ! »

« TA GUEULE PANSY. » Firent les trois garçons en cœur.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour la brune qui se leva et sortit sa baguette. Elle toisa les garçons d'un air mauvais et siffla.

« Non ! C'est vous qui allez vous la fermer. Une demie-heure que vous me brisez le crâne à hurler pour des bêtises. Qu'est ce que tu crois Drago ? Qu'Hermione va se transformer en nonne et qu'elle ne va plus parler à personne juste parce que tu as décidé qu'un jour tu allais te marier avec elle ? Alors maintenant je vous préviens que je ne veux plus un bruit sinon…vous voyez cette baguette ? Eh bien si vous m'emmerdez encore une fois, je m'en servirais non pas pour vous jeter un sort mais pour vous l'enfoncer dans l'anus, tellement fort qu'elle vous crèvera la prostate ! »

« Tu sais Pans', dans l'absolu on est pas gay donc même avec la prostate crevée…d'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit… »

« Comment on peut s'inscrire à ton truc de lecture là ? »

« Les inscriptions sont closes Malefoy. C'est en début d'année… »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« De toute façon un club de lecture ma blonde, c'est trop intellectuel pour toi. »

« La ferme Zabini. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être trop intelligent. Je ne veux pas concurrencer Hermione. »

« C'est sur, ta _future_ _femme _risquerait de t'en vouloir. »

.

Se sentant incompris, Drago attrapa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Bon, la vérité était qu'il avait tout de même prévu de partir. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas cours l'après-midi et le matin, il n'avait eu aucun cours en commun avec les gryffondors. Il avait donc décrété qu'il était en manque de sa dose Hermionienne quotidienne et qu'il avait besoin de l'avoir…ahem… la voir.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque…quoi ? Ne le regardez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que Théo faisait partie du club du lecture et qu'il était par conséquent considéré comme l'intello du groupe, que les trois autres n'avaient jamais mit les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Quoi que…pour Blaise, c'était à vérifier.

Il entra dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, s'installa à une table et attendit vingt minutes pour la forme. Puis il se leva, et se dirigea vers un rayon particulier, vers une table particulière. Et oui, il savait à quel table elle se trouverait mais ce n'était pas la peine de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il était bien renseigné, c'était tout. Les mots espionnages et Drago Malefoy n'allaient absolument pas ensemble de toute façon.

Elle était avec ses deux abrutis…Ô joie.

« Hey Granger. »

« Salut Drago. »

« Tu es bien rentrée hier ? »

« Le chemin de la salle commune jusqu'à mon lit s'est bien passé oui. »

_Putain mais quel con ! C'est bien Drago, tu as encore perdu une occasion de te taire._

« Je crois qu'on es invisible Ron. »

« C'est Malefoy, c'est pas si grave. »

« Potter. Weasley. »

« Le 'hey' ce n'est que pour Hermione si je comprends bien. »

« Et tu comprends très bien pour une fois. Je suis étonné. »

« Ahah très drôle Malefoy. Et tu désires ? »

« Savoir quel est le plat auquel tu ne résistes pas. Pour pouvoir t'empoisonner avant le prochain match de quidditch. »

Harry afficha un air méprisant et Ron sembla énervé, mais ce que Drago nota avec une satisfaction plus qu'extrême, était qu'Hermione avait laissé échapper un ricanement discret. Très discret mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Eh oui, il était drôle et par Salazar, IL L'AVAIT FAIT RIRE !

« Plus sérieusement, Granger est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider. J'ai…un problème avec mon arithmancie. »

« Tu es déjà ici. Pourquoi elle devrait venir t'aider ? »

« Parce que j'ai laissé mes affaires sur ma table Weasley. » Répliqua Drago. Hors de question que ce stupide babouin lui gâche sa chance !

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est rien Ronald. Je reviens dans un instant les garçons. »

Si il n'avait pas été un Malefoy…bon d'accord, si tous les occupants de la bibliothèque avaient bien voulu sortir pendant quelques minutes, il aurait fait une danse de la joie. Mais comme il était dans l'impossibilité de le faire, il se contenta de mener Hermione jusqu'à sa table où était posé son devoir d'arithmancie. Devoir qu'il était parfaitement en mesure de réaliser. Mais ça, la brunette n'était pas censée le savoir.

Elle tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« Pour être sincère…tout…je ne sais pas ce qu'à prit Vector quand il a mit au point cet exercice. »

« Ah bon ? Je l'ai trouvé simple pourtant. Regardes. »

Elle commença à lui expliquer, patiemment, en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour voir si il suivait et si il avait bien compris. Évidemment qu'il avait comprit ! Cet exercice était simple comme lumos. Mais en attendant, il se contentait de hocher la tête à intervalle régulier parce qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il était trop occupé à observer ses mains fines qui se baladaient sur le livre d'arithmancie. La mèche de cheveux sagement calée derrière son oreille gauche et qu'il avait envie de déloger pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Ses lèvres sensuelles qui bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles et qu'il avait envie de mordiller. Ses avant-bras sexy qui étaient dévoilés grâce aux manches de son pull qu'elle avait relevé. Ses yeux qui…putain…il venait de penser que ses avant bras étaient sexy ? Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Putain de merde ! Théo et Blaise avaient raison. Et…attendez…ses yeux ? Comment pouvait-il voir ses yeux alors qu'elle était de profil… oups…

« Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui ! Tout à fait. »

« Alors montres-moi ce que je viens de t'expliquer. »

Drago attrapa la plume et repris le calcul la ou elle l'avait arrêté. Pas besoin de l'écouter pour ça.

La brune sembla surprise et Drago lui jeta un regard narquois, avant de lui lancer, content de lui.

« Tu vois que je t'écoutes. »

« Je…oui, excuse-moi. » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu as tout compris en attendant. Et très vite. Je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à faire les exercices suivants. »

« Je ne pense pas non… » Fit-il, déçu qu'elle s'en aille déjà.

Mais la brunette ne se décidait apparemment pas à partir, et se contentait de le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable. Drago tenta de se pas se sentir troublé par son regard sur le sien. Il était Drago Malefoy par la barbe de Merlin. Depuis quand était-il troublé par une fille ! Même Granger !

Elle se leva finalement et Drago eut presque envie de la supplier de rester. Presque. Non, en réalité il avait vraiment eut envie mais entre une envie et la réalisation de cette envie, il y avait un pas que Drago ne pouvait se permettre de franchir. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de regarder son dos sur lequel il avait envie de poser ses mains lorsqu'il serait en train de l'enlacer, ses fesses sur lesquelles il avait également envie de poser ses mains et ses jambes qui…non, ça c'était privé.

.

.

« Je suis cuit ! Finit ! »

« Ça, on le sait depuis un moment. »

« Mais putain tu ne saisis pas la gravité de la chose Zabini. Son nez passe encore mais ça… Des avant-bras ! Je trouve ses avant-bras sexy… je suis mort… »

« Je suis content de voir que _tu _saisis enfin la gravité de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. »

« Moi je trouve ça mignon. »

« Tais-toi Pans', tu n'aides pas là. »

« Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas, c'est une belle preuve d'amour. Normalement les mecs ça ne regarde que les seins, les fesses, la bouche, parfois les jambes et les yeux, disons les oreilles et les mains pour certains qui font dans le fétichisme mais les avants-bras… elle en a de la chance Hermione. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou pas là ? » Demanda Drago « Je ne suis pas sur. »

« Pour tout te dire, moi non plus je ne suis pas sure. » Répondit Pansy, déclenchant un fou rire chez Théo et Blaise. « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si spécial ses avant-bras ? »

« Je ne sais pas…ils sont…sexy…j'avais envie demmpppfhhh. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Blaise ? »

« Je sauve son honneur. »

« Développes. »

« Non. TU ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire. »

« Moi je veux. » Déclara Pansy.

« Non, tu ne veux…d'accord…il allait dire qu'il avait envie d'être à la place de son pull. »

« Arrêtes, il n'est pas si atteint que ça…si ? »

« Putain Blaise…vous savez quoi ! Je vous déteste tous. Et je vais me coucher ! »

« C'est ça…bran… »

« Blaise ! »

« Excuse-moi Pansy Chérie. Masturbes-toi bien Drago. Mais pas trop, j'ai entendu dire que ça rendait sourd. »

Drago lui fit un doigt d'honneur tandis que Théo se tournait vers lui « Sourd ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Ou est-ce que tu as entendu ça. »

« Oh, longue histoire. C'est Terry Boot qui discutait avec Dean Thomas qui lui a dit que son cousin moldu lui avait dit qu'un de ses ami du club de foutebolle lui avait dit que son frère lui avait dit que… »

« Ok j'ai compris. Depuis quand tu crois quelque chose qui est passé par au moins dix moldus, un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle. »

« Oh, mais j'y crois pas…je serais sourd depuis bien longtemps sinon. J'avais juste envie de le dire à Drago. »

« Ah… »

« Par Salazar, mais qu'est ce que je fabrique avec des mecs comme eux… » Soupira Pansy.

.

.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione était tranquillement installée sur un des canapés, accompagnée de Ron et Harry. Distraite, elle ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles de ses deux meilleurs amis, ses pensées étant tournée bien plus loin. Vers un Serpentard aux yeux gris pour être plus précise. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait avec lui. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Pansy et Théo, Blaise était sympa, même si il était un peu trop stupide et dévergondé parfois mais Drago… elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. De leur petit groupe de quatre, il était le seul avait qui se tenait plus en retrait par rapport à elle. Et voilà que depuis quelques jours, elle le voyait tout le temps et il se montrait étonnement gentil avec elle. Il la raccompagnait à son dortoir, il lui offrait du chocolat et il venait lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du blond mais elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Et c'est là qu'Harry a attrapé un cochon violet et qu'il lui a demandé si il voulait danser la polka avec lui. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises Ron ? »

« Ah ! Enfin tu m'écoutes. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« A Drago. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je pensais à Drago. »

« Merde ! Je croyais que j'avais rêvé ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à lui ? »

« Parce qu'il me perturbe en ce moment. Il est…je ne sais pas, pas comme d'habitude. Il me parle, et il est en quelque sorte sympa avec moi. »

« Ah… » Fit Harry « Et ? C'est bien ? »

« Oui. Je crois que c'est bien. »

« Super… » Soupira Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu lui parles bien toi ! »

« Ouais… »

« Mais quoi alors ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh très bien…boude si tu en as envie. Je vais lire dans mon dortoir. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement. Harry la regarda disparaitre de l'autre côté de la porte et se tourna vers Ron.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? Que moi je parle à Drago mais qu'il ne me regarde pas comme il la regarde elle ? T'es pas un peu fou ? Elle serait capable de penser que j'en pince pour Malefoy. »

« Ah oui, pas faux. »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le 3 décembre. Je crois que Drago est définitivement perdu le pauvre xD Pansy en voit de belles avec lui et avec les deux autres qu'elle doit aussi se payer...comme quoi nous les femmes, nous sommes bien forte à devoir supporter tout ça xD<p>

Une review et vous pourrez faire vos devoirs avec Drago :)

Bisous Bisous


	4. 4 décembre

****Wow, Wow, Wow, 3 chapitre et les 100 reviews sont déjà presque atteintes ! Je n'en reviens pas. MERCI donc. Vous me faites des cadeaux de Nowel avant l'heure :D

Drago est content de voir que vous le soutenez xD (parfois je fais un peu de censure hein, il aime pas trop qu'on se moque de lui le pauvre, même si il y a de quoi.)

Bref, un nouveau chocolat/Chapitre pour vous.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Tillie231 : **Merci beaucoup !En effet, les classiques c'est toujours bien utile héhé

**Gwennouille** : hééé oui, des avant-bras, c'est Drago il ne faut pas chercher xD la suite est là :)

**Vera** **Bennett** : Pansy a du courage de les supporter mais elle le veut bien xD

**Anna** : merci beaucoup ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas qui je préfère entre Blaise et Théo, les deux sont supers !

**Kayachan** : merci :D Et voici la suite

**Leeloo** : Même quand il est débile Drago est sexy de toute façon xD Nope Pansy ne sort pas avec Théo, ni avec Blaise d'ailleurs ^^

**Armelle** : je suis ravie de te revoir ici. Et contente que ça te plaise :D

**MinaxRaven** : En effet il faut un peu oublier les à cotés mais comme c'est un truc pour Nowel, je voulais que ce soit léger ;) Voici la suite

**malfoiegras** : Je pense que ce chapitre va t'éclairer un peu plus sur Hermione ^^

**Stef** : Héhé, oui le rating est important. Je n'avais pas prévu de parler du pourquoi du comment mais je vais réfléchir à le rajouter quelque part ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 4 décembre : 

Drago marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de métamorphose, en compagnie de Pansy. Théo et Blaise étaient il ne savait où derrière eux. Ils étaient en avance, le cours ne commençait pas avant dix minutes et pourtant, ils arrivaient déjà dans le couloir de métamorphose.

La salle de classe était déjà ouverte et le regard de Drago se perdit dans les souvenirs lorsque son regard se posa dans le fond de la salle. Dire que deux jours auparavant, il était là, avec elle, seuls…enfin, si on oubliait les gamins qu'ils étaient censés surveiller.

Du fond de la salle, son regard balaya la classe jusqu'au premier rang et son cerveau se mit en alerte rouge. Potter et Weasley côte à côte, chaise vide à côté de Granger. Chaise vide. Pas de Londubat de Patil ou de Brown. Chaise vide. CHAISE. VIDE.

La seconde d'après Drago se laissait tomber sur la dite chaise vide, laissant Pansy quelque part au milieu de la pièce, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Une seconde encore plus tard, McGonnagall était en train de le fixer d'un air vraiment suspect. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Tout d'abord il se proposait de surveiller une retenue avec Hermione Granger, et maintenant il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle constata que son élève favorite n'avait apparemment rien à y redire. Il n'y avait pas eu de cri, elle ne s'était pas retournée vers Potter et Weasley pour se plaindre, elle ne s'était pas levée pour changer de place. Non, rien de tout ça. Au contraire, elle avait même l'air…contente ?

Une dizaine de secondes encore plus tard, Drago commença enfin à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Devant une classe entière composée pour moitié de Gryffondor et pour moitié de Serpentard, il venait de s'asseoir de son plein gré au premier rang, à côté de Granger. Ok… Comment est-ce qu'il allait expliquer cela de manière rationnelle et sans passer pour un fou ?

Oui, tout compte fait, il n'allait rien expliquer du tout. Il était Drago Malefoy. La moitié des élèves de cette école avaient peur de lui et puis de toute façon, il faudrait bien que les gens s'y fassent. On parlait de sa future femme après tout. Celle qui serait pour Noël ou même avant sa petite-amie officielle.

.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » S'exclama Théo en entrant dans la pièce « C'est lui qui a instauré la règle 'pas de Serpentard au premier rang' ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Mais…c'est dégueulasse. Moi aussi je veux m'asseoir au premier rang ! »

« Oh…commence pas à faire ton intello. Qu'est ce que ça va changer à ta compréhension ? »

« Vous ne comprenez rien. » Pesta le brun en s'asseyant.

Au premier rang, Drago sentait les regards de Potter et Weasley, assis juste derrière lui, lui brûler la nuque, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il lui voulait du mal à Hermione. Bien au contraire.

A huit heure et demie précise, McGonnagall commença son cours et Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, avant de se pencher sur son parchemin, écrivant frénétiquement chaque mot prononcé par le professeur. De près c'était encore plus flippant. IL aurait _du _trouver ça flippant, il le savait mais…

« Monsieur Malefoy…je ne sais pas si vous avez cru qu'en vous installant au premier rang, vous pourriez faire autre chose qu'écouter le cours, mais si c'est le cas, je vous informe que vous vous êtes trompés. Je ne surveille pas uniquement ceux qui dorment contre le radiateur au fond de la classe comme Monsieur Thomas à qui je retire cinq point. Ce sera cinq point en moins également pour vous Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Vieille chouette !

Heureusement, après une demie-heure barbante à écrire et à jeter des coups d'œils remplis de tristesse aux avants-bras d'Hermione recouverts par son pull – faites comme si vous n'aviez jamais lu cette phrase, je tiens à ma crédibilité, merci, et excusez-moi pour cette intrusion – les élèves passèrent enfin à la pratique, soit transformer du jus pamplemousse en jus d'orange. Le sortilège était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, au vu de la similitude des deux agrumes. Mais Drago était bien décidé à réussir, notamment parce que McGonnagall avait précisé que les voisins de tables s'échangeraient leur verres pour voir si la métamorphose était réussie.

Pendant que Drago réfléchissait à la possibilité de stimuler son esprit assez fort pour le jus d'orange soit aromatisé au gingembre ou au filtre d'amour, Hermione avait commencé à prononcer le sortilège en pointant sa baguette sur le verre, et au bout de la troisième tentative, elle poussa un petit cri de triomphe après en avoir reniflé le contenu.

« Trente points pour Gryffondor Miss Granger. »

« Drago n'a même pas gouté son verre. » Marmonna Blaise « Je vous jure, il y a vraiment du favoritisme dans cette école. »

Sa métamorphose terminée, Hermione s'était retournée pour aider Ron, tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil à Drago qui avait fermé les yeux d'un air concentré.

Il ne savait pas comment marchait exactement la métamorphose mais il se concentrait suffisamment sur la formule et sur le gingembre, peut-être que ça allait marcher. Il avait abandonné l'idée du filtre d'amour parce qu'il voulait que les sentiments d'Hermione soient sincères. Avec le gingembre, elle aurait peut-être – surement même – envie de lui sauter dessus dans la minute et après la partie de jambe en l'air la meilleure de sa vie, elle réaliserait soudainement qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Oui ! C'était un plan génial.

Il prononça la formule. Rata sa première tentative sans surprise mais triompha lors de sa cinquième tentative. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

« Granger. J'ai terminé. On peut échanger nos verres. »

Il vida le sien qui était effectivement un jus d'orange sucré comme il l'aimait et sans pulpe. Drago détestait la pulpe. Ce qui prouvait bien qu'Hermione était destinée à devenir sa femme. Elle connaissait déjà ses goûts. Il la regarda attentivement alors qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres et qu'elle buvait lentement le jus d'orange. Lorsqu'elle le reposa sur la table, Drago cru mourir en voyant une goutte de jus dégouliner sur son menton. Si seulement il pouvait…

« Il est délicieux ce jus d'orange. Il avait un petit goût particulier. »

« Ah ? » Fit Drago en se retenant de danser. _IL avait réussi . _« Un petit goût de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'identifier. »

.

.

« Du gingembre ! Ma baguette est formidable. Je suis formidable…maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et elle va venir me voir en disant qu'il faut impérativement que je lui fasse l'amour, tout de suite maintenant. »

« Deux choses Drago. » Commença Théo « D'une part il est fort probable, voire même sur et certain que comme la majorité des gens présent dans la classe, tu n'ai pas aussi bien réussi le sortilège qu'Hermione et que le petit goût qu'elle n'a pas réussi à identifier était un reste de pamplemousse bien dissimulé. D'autre part, même si on envisageait la possibilité que tu ais réussi par un moyen ou un autre à mettre du gingembre dans son jus d'orange, crois-tu vraiment que la propriété aphrodisiaque ne s'appliquerait qu'à toi. Peut-être qu'elle va ME demander de lui faire l'amour, peut-être qu'elle va le demander à Potter, Weasley, Londubat ou je ne sais qui d'autre. »

La tête que faisait Drago à cet instant là était inestimable. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de hurler et celle d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Théo. Son visage se crispa dans une expression coléreuse et Pansy se rapprocha légèrement de Blaise. Instinct de protection.

« Tu fais chier Nott ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Et jamais Hermione ne voudra coucher avec toi ! Et même si elle le voulait, tu devrais dire non et lui conseiller d'aller se consoler avec moi c'est clair ? Il faut que je la trouve maintenant. Si jamais… »

Mais la pensée qu'Hermione pouvait être, à l'instant même, en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre que lui était tellement insurmontable que Drago ne pouvait même pas la formuler. Au lieu de ça, il la chercha. Partout. Il terrorisa une élève de première année de Gryffondor pour qu'elle voir si elle était dans son dortoir ou dans la salle commune. Il alla regarder jusqu'au plus sale des placards à balai. La salle sur demande, le parc, la cabane d'Hagrid ! Oui ! Bon d'accord, il avait juste regardé à travers la vitre mais tout de même.

Il avait fouillé chaque coin et recoin du château et elle n'était nulle part.

Drago était anéanti. SON gingembre était en train de servir à un autre que lui. Quelqu'un qui avait peut-être sa bouche sur les avant-bras sexy d'Hermione…et partout ailleurs sur son corps. Il voulait mourir. C'était du vol pur et simple. C'était son idée. Sa formule. Son Hermione.

Drago avait tapé du pied comme un enfant capricieux sans s'en rendre compte, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu, il continua son chemin vers les cuisines. Il avait besoin de manger pour se consoler. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il s'étoufferait et que ses souffrances seraient abrégées.

Au bord des larmes – notez l'importance des mots 'au bord', il y a quand même des limites à ne pas franchir – il chatouilla la poire qui se transforma rapidement en clenche, et pénétra dans la cuisine.

.

Et le temps s'arrêta. La terre cessa de tourner. Avant de se remettre à tourner beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale. Ou peut-être était-ce son cœur ? Parce qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas regardé partout. Elle était là, devant lui, dans cette fichue cuisine. Et elle ne s'envoyait pas en l'air. Non, elle était juste en train de discuter avec les elfes tout en mangeant des cookies. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la côte auprès des elfes…

Non. Ne vous méprenez pas. Il n'était PAS jaloux des elfes. Merci bien.

« Salut Drago. Tu veux un cookie ? C'est moi qui les ai faits. »

« Je…euh…oui. »

Tel un automate, il s'approcha et s'installa près d'elle. Saisissant le cookie qu'elle lui tendait. Sa mère ne cuisinait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que ça ne servait à rien de cuisiner lorsqu'il y avait des elfes prêt à le faire. Surtout qu'ils étaient doués pour ça. Mais…par Salazar, les cookie d'Hermione étaient à se damner.

« Alors ? »

« Délicieux. »

« C'est vrai ? Parce que ce n'est que la troisième fois que j'en fais et du coup je n'étais pas vraiment sure du résultat. »

« Comme si tu en doutais, Miss Parfaite. »

« Hééé. » S'exclama-t-elle, vexée.

« Je plaisantais. Mais comment tu as fait pour les faire ? Je croyais que seuls les elfes pouvaient faire la cuisine. »

« Non. Il suffit de leur demander si on peut leur emprunter quelques ingrédients et un bout de plan de travail. »

« Ah… »

_C'est ça…perd à nouveau toute capacité de parole, c'est bien Drago. Vraiment, félicitations_.

« Tu es restée ici toute l'après-midi ? » Demanda-t-il afin d'être vraiment sur que le gingembre ne lui avait pas fait faire n'importe quoi.

« Oh non. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque avant. J'avais deux dissertations à terminer. C'est vraiment bien qu'on ai du temps libre, je peux mieux m'organiser dans mon travail comme ça. »

Drago reprit un cookie tout en réfléchissant au moyen de la garder encore un peu auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte, et il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il voulait rester toute sa vie dans cette cuisine, à manger les cookies d'Hermione et à éliminer tout ce sucre et tout ce beurre en lui faisant l'amour sur le plan de travail des elfes. En plus, il était sur qu'avec toute la nourriture, ils trouveraient bien le moyen de pimenter leurs ébats…

« A quoi tu penses ? » Interrogea soudain Hermione.

« Moi ? Euh ? A rien. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant tu avais l'air d'imaginer quelque chose de plaisant. »

« Non…non… » Bafouilla-t-il « C'est juste que…mon entrainement de quidditch ! »

« Ah, tu vois ! Je savais bien. »

Non ! Elle ne comprenait pas. Drago venait juste de se souvenir qu'il avait entrainement dans un peu moins de dix minutes. Entrainement qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher puisqu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'accepter d'être capitaine. Oui vraiment…quelle _merveilleuse_ idée. Bordel de…

« Tu viendrais assister à notre entrainement ? » Demanda-t-il en attrapant un dernier cookie.

« Oh…euh…je ne sais pas. »

« Allez, tu ne veux pas voir à quel point nous sommes les meilleurs et à quel point nous allons écraser l'équipe que tu supportes ! Et puis, il y aura Pansy. »

« Bon…peut-être que… »

« Super ! Viens. » Dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

.

Il voulu prendre un vrai dernier cookie cette fois mais Hermione lui tapa sur la main pour l'en empêcher. Il haussa les épaules et sortit des cuisines, Hermione sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans le parc, Hermione resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et sortit son bonnet de la poche de son manteau. La neige tombait en légers flocons et Drago s'interdit de la regarder. Il savait qu'elle allait être trop mignonne pour son propre bien et si il ne voulait pas expérimenter des difficultés à monter correctement son balai, mieux valait-il qu'il ne la regarde pas. Ils se séparèrent aux abords du stade, Drago entrant dans les vestiaires et Hermione grimpant les escaliers menant aux gradins.

La brunette repéra rapidement Pansy et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle vit la Serpentard la regarder avec surprise, puis une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard et elle lui fit un large sourire.

« Salut Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? C'est l'entrainement de Serpentard du sais ? »

« Je sais. Mais j'étais dans les cuisines avec Drago et il m'a demandé si je voulais venir. Il a dit que tu serais là alors…alors j'ai décidé que je pouvais venir te tenir compagnie. »

« Me tenir compagnie ? Alors qu'il fait nuit et qu'il neige ? »

« Ben...oui. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les cuisines avec Drago ? »

« Je faisais des cookies. Et il est arrivé, comme ça, alors je lui ai fait gouter. Il a dit qu'ils étaient délicieux. Je crois qu'il a mentit. Je ne maitrise pas encore très bien la recette. » Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy la regarda en retenant un sourire. Elle était tellement naïve. Drago n'avait pas mentit. Enfin, pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se rendre compte que même si elle lui avait donné de la bouse d'hippogriffe à manger à Drago, il aurait trouvé ça délicieux ? Sacrée Gryffondor.

.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et Blaise repéra immédiatement les deux brunes assises dans les gradins. Sauf qu'habituellement, il n'y en avait qu'une, et c'était celle qui avait les cheveux lisses. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et capitaine qui regardait ailleurs.

« Je le crois pas. Comment t'as fait pour la faire venir ? »

« … »

« Je sens que je vais être productif ce soir. J'ai une lionne à épater. »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Zabini. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse tomber de ton balai. »

Mais Blaise ne l'écoutait déjà plus et poussa sur le manche de son balai, qui se dirigea droit vers les tribunes, il passa à côté des deux filles et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

«Tu viens à chaque entrainement ? » Demanda Hermione à Pansy.

« Oui. Je n'ose imaginer la crise qu'ils me feraient si jamais je ne venais pas. »

« Oh… tu es vraiment une super amie. Je suis nulle à côté de toi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Eh bien. Tu viens toujours les encourager et les supporter. Moi je ne viens presque jamais aux entrainements d'Harry et Ron. Et certainement pas quand il fait nuit, froid et qu'il neige. »

Pansy se garda de dire qu'il faisait nuit, froid, qu'il neigeait et qu'elle était là. Il y a des réflexions qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes les filles de notre groupe d'amis qu'il faut que tu te compares à moi. Ton équivalent dans notre groupe, c'est Théo. Et Théo ne vient J.A.M.A.I.S aux entrainements. Il préfère faire ses devoirs, lire un bouquin ou faire je ne sais quelle autre activité d'intellos. Et puis, j'aime mâter…que qu'en hiver ce n'est pas la saison idéale. On ne voit rien et ils n'ont pas chaud. »

Hermione rigola et reporta son attention sur le stade. Malefoy faisait faire des exercices d'adresse à ses joueurs. Puis ils se firent des passes au souaffle et enfin, ils commencèrent leur match. Pansy se mit à encourager ses amis en leur criant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et les plus forts et Hermione se surprit à suivre Drago des yeux et à ne pas détacher son regard de lui. Mais après tout, elle pouvait bien regarder sa technique pour la comparer à celle d'Harry _n'est ce pas ?_

Lorsque Malefoy siffla la fin de l'entrainement, Hermione se surprit à avoir apprécié ce moment. Elle ne s'était pas ennuyée comme elle l'avait pensé et n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Elle se leva et suivit Pansy qui descendait déjà les marches des tribunes.

Hermione pensait qu'elles allaient retourner au château et fut surprise de voir la brune tourner à gauche.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Devant la porte des vestaires voyons ! Et tu as plutôt intérêt à venir avec moi si tu ne veux pas finir découpée en morceaux. Ils sont très susceptibles tu sais. Si tu assistes à l'entrainement tu dois les attendre à la sortie du vestiaire. »

« Ah…je crois que je suis définitivement une meilleure amie nulle quand il s'agit du quidditch. »

« Mais non Hermione. Est-ce que tu vois Théo aux alentours ? Non ? Alors rassures-toi. »

Les deux filles virent tous les membres de l'équipe passer devant elles et évidemment, Drago et Blaise sortirent les derniers. Le regard du noir passa plusieurs fois de Drago à Hermione et un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Ta gueule. » Fit Drago avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit.

« Langage Malefoy. » Nargua Blaise « En plus je n'ai rien dit. »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir Zabini. Et quand tu me dis 'langage' c'est un peu le cracmol qui se fout du moldu. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Quelle belle illustration de mes paroles. »

« Connard. »

Pansy et Hermione pouffèrent et Blaise se tut, semblant remarquer qu'il s'enfonçait. Drago quant-à lui, bomba imperceptiblement le torse, ravi d'avoir fait rire Hermione.

Il échangea un rapide regard avec Pansy et la jeune femme attrapa de bras de Blaise, avant de l'entrainer vers le château.

.

Drago et Hermione suivirent, un peu derrière et le blond du encore une fois se contrôler pour arrêter de regarder les flocons blancs qui se posaient dans les cheveux d'Hermione comme si il s'agissait d'un phénomène extraordinaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Merde, ce n'était que de la neige ! Et puis tout ça c'était de la faute de Granger. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle laissait ses cheveux dépasser de son bonnet aussi ?

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite aux portes du château, au gout de Drago. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lui parler. Son visage se renfrogna alors que la chaleur du hall venait le lui réchauffer, mais toute colère s'envola lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle.

« Bon, je vais rejoindre Harry et Ron. A plus tard Pansy, Zabini. A plus tard Malefoy. »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle, à la table des gryffondor.

Pansy posa un regard inquiet sur Drago, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui demander si il allait bien, Blaise l'avait attrapée par le bras et tirée vers les tables.

« Dépêche-toi. Avec un peu de chance, on réussira à manger avant qu'il s'en remette et qu'il décide à bouger. Le temps qu'il mange, on sera redescendus dans la salle commune et il nous épargnera ses niaiseries. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Théo.

« Granger à embrassé Drago sur la joue. »

« Ah…merde… »

« Oui, comme tu dis. »

« Mais je ne comprend rien avec vous ! » S'exclama Pansy « Vous devriez être content pour lui ! »

« Non ! On sera content le jour ou elle lui roulera le patin du siècle et qu'ils sortiront ensemble. Là, peut-être qu'on aura enfin la paix ! »

* * *

><p>Valààà, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce que ressens Hermione, même si c'est peut-être encore un peu flou, elle est quand même venue à son entrainement héhé<p>

Une review et vous pourrez manger des cookies avec Drago :D

Bisous Bisous


	5. 5 décembre

Bonsoiiir. Pas de blabla ce soir parce que j'ai pas mal de truc à faire et que j'ai un peu la flemme xD Juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup, pour les deux fics ! je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent.

**Tillie231** : C'est moi qui te remercie. j'aime faire la Mère-Noël :D

**Anna** : La voici la suite. Et Blaise arrive, tout dégoulinant d'eau, sortit de la douche des vestiaires héhé

**Domini** : Merci, j'aime m'amuser avec nos Serpy chéris :D

**Loufoca's Elven** : Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas moi 0:-) *lalalala*

**Leeloo** : En effet, qui ne craquerais pas devant Drago héhé. Pour la concurrence : je pense que s'affronter lui même est déjà beaucoup xD

**malfoiegras** : Il faut être patiente xD Et non c'est sur qu'Hermione n'est pas dérangée le moins du monde. mais qui le serait en même temps. Il s'agit quand même de Dragounet. Quand il s'intéresse à soit il faut saisir l'occasion :D

**Amber1994** : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'adore Blaise et Théo :D

**Stef** : tes cookies arrivent héhé (avec le livreur, tu ne pourras pas le louper, il est blond aux yeux gris :D)

**Vera bennett** : Aie foi en Drago xD En effet, on ne peut PAS être indifférente lorsque Drago s'intéresse à nous !

**Lady Hope** : Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 5 décembre

Des grognements significatifs retentirent dans un des dortoirs garçons de Serpentard et Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard désespéré.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il recommence ? » Demanda le brun, avant d'écraser son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Je vais le tuer ! Je vais vraiment le tuer. » S'écria Blaise en se levant d'un bond.

Il avait passé une sale nuit, à cause de son connard de meilleur ami, et il était de très mauvaise humeur. Il tira sur le rideau du lit de Drago mais l'enfoiré avait prévu son coup et le tissu vert ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Et les sortilèges de silence Malefoy ? Ça te dit quelque chose ! Arrête de te branler merde. »

« Plait-il ? » Demanda Drago qui avait finit sa besogne et qui venait d'ouvrir le rideau !

« Je vais te castrer Malefoy ! Ou je vais te faire bouffer ton sperme ! Tu t'es déjà asticoté le pénis pendant des _heures_ hier soir ! Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ou quoi ? Tu étais vraiment obligé de recommencer à deux heures du matin ? Et là tout de suite ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« C'est pas ma faute. J'ai rêvé d'Hermione ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler mes rêves.»

« Que tu penses à tes parents en train de forniquer comme tout le monde ? Je t'assure que ça marche très bien pour couper l'envie. Tu peux aussi imaginer McGonnagall avec Rogue, Rusard avec Hagrid ou bien Crabbe avec Goyle ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Crabbe d'un air stupide.

« Rien. Rendors-toi. »

« Tu vas baisser d'un ton Zabini. Si tu es jaloux, va voir Daphné, elle sera ravie de te rendre service. »

« Jaloux ? Tu me casses sérieusement les couilles Malefoy, c'est tout. Au lieu de réveiller tout le dortoir, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à un moyen d'avoir Granger pour de bon. Ça rendrait service à tout le monde. »

Drago avait vraiment envie de faire la tête à son meilleur ami qui venait l'énerver dès le matin. Mais la simple mention de celle qui était désormais sa future femme – même si elle ne le savait pas encore – suffit à lui faire prendre un air rêveur qui dégouta Zabini. Maugréant, il quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte et laissa Drago fixer le haut de son baldaquin.

.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Une idée au choix : brillantissime, ou très stupide.

Il se tourna vers Théo qui était toujours là et déclara « Il me faut quelque chose à elle. Que je puisse sentir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Une écharpe, une culotte, un pull, n'importe quoi. Un truc qui aura son odeur et que je pourrais sentir le soir avant de m'endormir ou avant les match de quidditch. Tu comprends ? »

« Une culotte ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi. Espèce de sale pervers. En plus c'est vraiment écœurant. »

« Il faut que je parle à Pansy. »

Il se leva d'un bond et déboula dans la salle commune à grand pas. Pansy était là, accompagnée de Blaise qui était visiblement en train de lui rapporter ce qui venait de se passer. Le blond le bouscula sans ménagement et sans prêter attention aux insultes qui pleuvaient. Il attrapa Pansy par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, la secouant presque.

« Pans' il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Je ne sais pas fabriquer la potion de sommeil sans rêve, il faut que tu ailles voir Pomfresh pour ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il faut que tu m'aides à voler quelque chose que je puisse sentir à Hermione. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un pull, une écharpe, un bonnet ! N'importe quoi. »

« Je tiens à précision que dans la première version, que j'ai eu l'honneur d'entendre, c'était une culotte à la place du bonnet. Ravi de voir que tu es revenu à la raison. »

« Drôle de définition de 'revenir à la raison'. » Commenta Pansy « Drago ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle connerie ? »

« Ce n'est pas une connerie. J'ai besoin de quelque chose avec l'odeur d'Hermione pour m'aider à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte ensemble ! »

« Tenir le coup de quoi ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu n'avais pas besoin de renifler la sang-de-bourbe tous les jours et tu t'en portais très bien. »

Blaise se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, sans parvenir à comprendre comment il était arrivé là. C'est quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit Pansy et Théo qui retenaient un Drago fou furieux qu'il compris.

« Non mais t'es pas un peu malade. Tu m'as pété le nez ! »

« JE NE TE PERMET PAS ! »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu me fais un foin parce que j'ai dit « sang-de-bourbe » C'est une façon de parler. Tu sais quoi. J'en ai ma claque. Je me tire, je vais aller la l'infirmerie et rester éloigné de ta psychopathie pendant une bonne journée ! Tu me fais chier Drago ! Vous me faites tous chier. »

Une demie heure plus tard, après s'être fait réparer le nez d'un coup de baguette, et après avoir convaincu l'infirmière qu'il avait également mal à la tête, au ventre, à la gorge, et aux oreilles, il pouvait se coucher dans l'un des lit de l'infirmerie vide, et prolonger sa nuit qui avait été injustement écourtée.

.

.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? Si tu tiens tellement à avoir quelque chose qui lui appartient, prends-le toi-même. »

« Mais ! Pansy ? »

« Il n'y pas de « mais Pansy » qui tienne »

« Tu restes avec elle plus souvent que moi. Vous faites vos rondes ensemble. Tu es la mieux placée pour pouvoir lui piquer un truc et me le ramener. Tu es ma meilleure amie tu dois faire ça pour moi. »

« Je ne te dois rien du tout Malefoy. Maintenant dépêche-toi de manger, on va être en retard en cours. »

.

.

Blaise avait dormi plus de deux heures dans l'infirmière, et quand il se réveilla, il se sentit vraiment reposé. Mais en bon paresseux, il ne comptait pas laisser voir à l'infirmière qu'il allait parfaitement bien et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, bien déterminé à savourer cette matinée sans cours, sans profs et sans Drago pour l'emmerder.

C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Rapidement, il prit un air malade, se doutant bien que si nouveau patient il y avait, Pomfresh allait bien évidemment venir du côté des lits.

Et cela ne loupa pas. Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, suivie de Potter et Granger qui encadraient un Weasley au teint vaguement bleuâtre et couvert de centaines de petits boutons jaunes. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter et il semblait nauséeux.

« Vais…tuer…Neville. » Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le lit voisin de celui de Blaise.

« Ahahah, tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça Weasley. » Ricana Blaise.

« Monsieur Zabini ! Monsieur Weasley allongez-vous, je reviens avec les potions adéquates. »

« Plus…jamais…Neville…approcher…chaudron. »

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Gueule…Zabini… »

« Ron si tu vas vomir surtout tu préviens. » S'exclama Harry.

« Non, ne préviens pas. Ma journée serait considérablement embellie si je pouvais avoir la vision de toi recouvert de vomi. » Fit Blaise.

« Monsieur Zabini taisez-vous et rallongez-vous. Je vais vous apporter votre potion dans un petit quart d'heure. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire triomphant et recula pour laisser l'infirmière s'occuper de Ron. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle eut fait avaler une potion inutile à Blaise, elle se retira dans son bureau, laissant les quatre jeunes gens seuls dans la pièce. Apparemment les gryffondor n'avaient pas cours après les potions, sinon Granger serait déjà repartie sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes passèrent et des voix retentirent dans l'infirmerie, bientôt suivies par trois personnes qui entrèrent à la queue leu leu.

« Quelqu'un s'est calmé et est venu te faire… » Commença Pansy qui menait la file.

Elle s'arrêta en remarquant la présence des trois gryffondors à côté du lit de Blaise et se retourna pour fixer Drago qui n'avait tout d'un coup plus du tout l'air mécontent d'être venu à l'infirmerie.

« Des excuses. » Termina-t-elle.

« Ouais, ouais. »

.

Le blond se précipita vers le lit de Blaise, s'arrangeant pour être assis à la droite du lit et par la même occasion, du même côté qu'Hermione qui était assise à la gauche du lit de Ron. Pansy vint se mettre à côté de lui, tandis que Théo s'installait en face d'eux.

Blaise tourna la tête vers le blond, attendant avec impatience ses excuses, mais son meilleur ami était trop occupé à dialoguer silencieusement avec Pansy, à grand renfort de grimaces et de signes de la tête. Pansy n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente, et au bout d'un moment, elle fit un doigt d'honneur à Drago, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Weasley qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

« J'attends ! » Déclara soudain Blaise.

« Ouais…ouais…s'cuse moi. » dit-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écharpe rouge et or posées sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione.

« Tu es venu me rendre visite à moi ou à Weasley ? » Fit Blaise.

« Tu n'es même pas malade Zabini, sale menteur. Tu en a fait exprès pour pouvoir dormir ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et la faute à qui Malefoy ? Ouais. Tais-toi avant que je me mette à raconter à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce _pourquoi_ j'avais encore besoin de sommeil. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

Blaise fixa Drago avec un sourire, observant avec satisfaction le blond devenir encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si jamais ce crétin ouvrait la bouche…

Il le fusilla du regard, avant de reporter son regard sur Pansy. Elle devait l'aider. Elle lui devait bien ça ! Il était son ami, son meilleur-ami ! C'était son devoir de l'aider !

En voyant qu'elle faisait parfaitement exprès de fuir son regard, il se mit à donner de petits coups de pieds dans sa chaise, pour la faire réagir.

Elle tint exactement quatre minutes et vingt- sept secondes

« VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle quitta la pièce, sous les regards éberlués des six autres occupants de la pièce.

.

Et puis…le miracle se produisit.

« Pansy…Pansy attend. » S'exclama Hermione en se levant. « Je m'en occupe » Fit-elle à l'adresse des trois serpentard, avant de se mettre à courir hors de l'infirmerie.

A cet instant, Drago aurait été prêt à construire un autel en l'honneur des filles et de leur stupide solidarité féminine. Hermione était partie en laissant tout ses effets dans l'infirmerie. Son manteau, son sac…son écharpe.

Drago n'eut pas à réfléchir plus d'une demie seconde. Il avisa Potter et Weasley dont les têtes étaient tournées vers la porte et se dépêcha d'attraper l'écharpe de la gryffondor, avant de la fourrer dans son sac.

« Bon, on va aller manger nous. N'est ce pas Théo. Au revoir Blaise. »

« Attendez-moi ! La bouffe de l'infirmerie c'est écœurant. »

« Tu es malade Zabini. Restes au lit.» Protesta Ron qui n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à manger de la bouillie grisâtre pendant que tout le reste de l'école pouvait profiter du délicieux déjeuner servit dans la grande salle.

Mais le noir s'était déjà extirpé de son lit, avait enfilé ses chaussures et se dépêcha de sortir de l'infirmerie avant que Pomfresh ne s'aperçoive qu'il s'était levé sans autorisation. Ils se mirent tous les trois à courir dans les couloirs. L'un fuyant l'infirmière, l'autre les gryffondors et le troisième suivant simplement le mouvement.

Drago les entraina finalement derrière une tapisserie, ouvrit son sac et en sortit l'écharpe rouge et or qu'il porta à son nez, respirant profondément.

« Elle va te tuer. » Fit Théo

« Elle ne saura pas que c'est moi. »

« Potter et Weasley ne sont pas si débiles que ça. »

« Si. DE toute façon, pourquoi voudrais-je de son écharpe. Ça ne relève d'aucune logique. Donc elle ne pourra jamais savoir que c'est moi. »

« Si tu le dis…maintenant arrête de faire le drogué et on va manger. J'ai faim moi. »

« Attends » Dit-il en reniflant une nouvelle fois. « Elle sent tellement bon. »

« Ranges-ça espèce de drogué. »

« Juste une dernière fois… »

« Putain…si tout les gens pouvaient voir ce que Pansy, Blaise et moi on voit tous les jours…ils seraient sacrements déçus. Un mythe qui tombe. »

« Mais moi, je sais entretenir mon image. »

« Bien sur…le nez dans l'écharpe de Granger, tu l'entretiens tellement bien ton image… »

« La ferme. »

Il rangea précautionneusement l'écharpe dans son sac, et se dépêcha de suivre Blaise et Théo jusqu'à la grande salle. Pansy était déjà là, mais elle s'était attablée avec Milicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass, signe qu'elle avait décidé de bouder.

Les trois garçons n'y firent pas attention et se hâtèrent de manger, avant de se diriger vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, pour leur cours en commun avec les gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils entendirent des éclats de voix et aperçurent Hermione, les poings sur les hanches, qui était visiblement énervée.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! Je vais attraper froid sans mon écharpe. »

« Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas nous. Tu ne l'as peut-être même pas mise ce matin. Elle doit être dans ton dortoir. »

« Elle n'est PAS dans mon dortoir ! Je l'avais posé sur la chaise. »

« De toute façon, tu en as au moins trois autres. »

« Mais celle-ci c'est ma préférée ! »

« De toutes tes écharpes gryffondors ? Ce sont les mêmes. »

« Tu m'énerves Harry. Vous avez quand même passé l'âge de me faire des blagues stupides celle-ci. Et arrêtes de mentir. » Dit-elle en voyant Harry rouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Hermione à perdu son écharpe… Intéressant. » Souffle une voix derrière Drago.

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bond pour voir Pansy, qui venait d'arriver de la grande salle. Elle regarda Drago d'un air suspicieux, avant de tourner le regard vers le sac du blond.

« Il faut croire que je t'ai quand même aidé finalement. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que dirait Hermione si elle savait que sa précieuse écharpe se trouve dans ton sac. »

« Pansy…s'il te plait. »

Mais la brune fit la moue et se dirigea vers l'autre brunette de gryffondor. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans la salle de classe, et s'installèrent côte à côte au premier rang, avant de se mettre à piailler.

« Je rêve ! » Fit Potter en se tournant vers les trois Serpentards.

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Granger ce que Pansy à dit sur nous et on demandera à Pansy ce que Granger à dit sur toi. » Fit Blaise.

Drago avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les deux brunes et lorsque le cours commença, il apparut clairement qu'il faisait la tête. Plus précisément, il était jaloux de Pansy et de sa complicité avec Hermione. Toutes les deux avaient des meilleurs amis garçons ! Elles n'étaient pas censées être amies ! Merde !

.

.

« Théo…va chercher Pansy » Chuchota Blaise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut qu'elle voit ça ! »

« J'vous emmerde. » Marmonna Drago.

Il était allongé dans son lit comme un bienheureux, les yeux fermés et les bras serrés autour de son nouveau 'doudou' qui n'était autre que l'écharpe d'Hermione, qu'il serrait contre lui, le nez à moitié enfoui dedans.

Pansy ne tarda pas à arriver avec Théo et suivit du regard le lit que Blaise pointait du doigt en ricanant.

Malheureusement pour le noir, la réaction de Pansy ne fut pas celle espérée…

« Il est tellement mignon comme ça ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Peut-être que Drago va se mettre à faire une collection d'objets appartenant à Hermione xD<p>

Une review et Drago vous donnera une de ses écharpes, impregnée de sa délicieuse odeur masculine héhé.

Bisous Bisous


	6. 6 décembre

Bonsoir, c'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse ouvrir la sixième case de votre calendrier hihi...en espérant que la saveur sera toujours aussi bonne :D

**Disclaimer** : Histoire à moi. Le reste à Dieu (**JKR**)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Anna** : Hihi, c'est notre Dragounet choupinou chou :D

**Vera** **Bennett** : Même si il est tout ce qu'il est, Drago Malefoy reste un Malefoy ;)

**amber1994** : Mouhahah, ta review m'a trop fait rire xD Et non, tu n'es pas la seule, ça m'est déjà arrivée de massacrer un calendrier de la sorte.

**Loufoca's Slave **: dans les prochains chaps, tu verras à quel point il peut tomber bas héhé

**Andrea Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup

**Amandine** : C'est moi qui te remercie ! Et je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise

**Sarah** : Merci, voilà la suite !

**Tillie231** : Humm, je pense que ça peut se négocier pour avoir Drago hihi

**Leeloo** : Drago, Blaise ET Théo sont sexy, le trio de sexy :D

**Stef **: merci :)

**lisobell** : merci beaucoup !

**Alexi** : les serpy sont là pour rattraper les choses

**Gwennouille** : merci. Et n'oublie pas de réviser quand même xD

**Lady Hope** : C'est vrai qu'Hermione va vite en accusation mais au moins son peut-être futur est épargné xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI <strong>

****.

Le 6 décembre

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Drago termina la phrase de sa dissertation de potion, sur laquelle il buchait depuis une bonne heure, et releva la tête, s'apprêtant à aller envoyer paitre la personne qui avait la voix d'Hermione, mais qui n'était assurément pas Hermione Granger.

Mais les mots moururent en même temps que son visage se figeait dans une expression –encore ! – très stupide. Inutile de préciser que sa bouche était restée grande ouverte…

Depuis quand est-ce qu'Hermione voulait s'asseoir à sa table ?

« Je…d'accord…je vais ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Quoi…NON. SI. Enfin…tu peux t'asseoir. » Dit-il en enlevant les parchemins étalés partout pour lui faire de la place.

Salazar merci, il avait retrouvé le bon usage de son cerveau juste à temps.

Hermione eut un grand sourire et s'installa en face de lui, avant d'ouvrir son sac pour en sortir ses livres, ses plumes, encrier et parchemins.

Le blond nota qu'une nouvelle écharpe rouge et or était enroulée autour de son cou. Visiblement, elle s'était résignée à se passer de son écharpe préférée…qu'elle ne risquait pas de retrouver puisqu'elle était bien à l'abri dans le lit de Drago.

.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Potions… »

« Je l'ai trouvé assez facile ce devoir, mais Pansy m'a dit qu'elle avait eu du mal. Je pourrais le relire quand tu auras fini…enfin…seulement si tu veux… Je ne dis pas ça pour… »

« C'est d'accord. Il me reste encore environ quinze centimètres à écrire. Je te le donnerais après. »

« Super. » Dit-elle en étalant devant elle une traduction de runes.

Elle ouvrit son dictionnaire et se mit au travail, tandis que Drago retournait à sa dissertation. Ils travaillaient dans un silence serein mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil furtifs de temps à autre. Il croisa son regard deux fois et replongea aussitôt sur son parchemin, implorant sa peau pour qu'elle ne rougisse pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue d'elle-même s'asseoir à sa table, mais pour dire la vérité, il s'en fichait royalement. L'essentiel était qu'elle soit là, et sans ces deux abrutis qu'étaient Potter et Weasley.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa dissertation, il la posa au milieu de la table, avant d'attraper ses calculs d'arithmancie qu'il devait terminer.

Une fois qu'Hermione referma son dictionnaire de runes, la traduction terminée, elle attrapa la dissertation de Drago et se mit à la lire. Le blond suspendit alors toute activité pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle était vraiment craquante. Penchée sur son parchemin, elle se mâchouillait l'intérieur de la joue et prenait parfois sa baguette pour corriger une faute d'orthographe ou remanier une phrase.

Finalement, elle le lui rendit avec un grand sourire.

« C'est parfait. Je pense que tu vas avoir une très bonne note. Un 'O' assurément. »

«Merci. »

« … »

« … »

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial demain ? » Demanda-t-elle en rosissant un peu.

Pause. Retour en arrière. Non, rien ne changeait. Est-ce que Granger était en train de lui proposer un rencard ? Ah ! Blaise n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il allait l'avoir plus de quinze jour avant Noël. Il était le meilleur. A ce rythme là, elle allait le demander en mariage dans moins d'un an…

« Non. Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? »

« Je…je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner pour distribuer du pain d'épices aux elfes. »

QUOI ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette arnaque. Hermione était censé lui proposer un rencard. Un truc de fille romantique genre un rendez-vous à la tour d'Astronomie ou une balade autour du lac. Un truc où il aurait pu lui donner le baiser de l'année, et puis lui faire vivre l'orgasme du siècle ! Et puis c'était quoi cette connerie de donner du pain d'épices aux elfes ? Pourquoi ? Drago n'en avait strictement rien à faire des elfes. Bien sur, il savait qu'Hermione les adorait…elle et les causes perdues. Mais sérieusement, lui s'en fichait totalement tant qu'ils n'oubliaient pas la bouillotte dans son lit quand ils faisaient froid, qu'ils vidaient correctement son panier à linge sale et qu'ils lavaient correctement ses vêtement, et qu'ils faisaient bien à manger. Sérieusement…c'était ridicule. Mais si il voulait que sa future femme soit plus vite à lui, il fallait bien faire des sacrifices.

« Distribuer du…oui, bien sur que je vais t'accompagner. Mais est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça. »

Il regretta immédiatement et d'avoir posé la question quand il la vit arborer son air 'Les-Causes-Perdues-Me-Tiennent-A-Cœur-Et-Je-Vais-T'expliquer-Pourquoi'

« Je fais ça parce que les fêtes arrivent. Les elfes se démènent encore plus pour nous préparer des repas succulents. Ils ont encore plus de travail que d'habitude parce qu'ils doivent décorer tout le château. Pansy et moi ne nous sommes occupées que de la Grande Salle. Tout le reste du château, ce sont les elfes et ils doivent être épuisés. Ils travaillent sans relâche et quand Noël va arriver, ils ne vont pas même pas pouvoir se reposer comme tout le monde parce qu'ils vont passer leur temps en cuisine. Et personne ne va leur offrir de cadeau. Donc j'ai décidé de leur donner du pain d'épice, que j'ai commandé dans la boutique gastronomique de Pré-Au-Lard, pour les remercier, et pour leur apporter un peu de douceur. Ils le méritent pleinement. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Euh…si…si bien sur.»

« Oh Drago ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! C'est la preuve que la mentalité des gens peut changer. Tu vois, tu as été élevé en pensant que les elfes n'étaient que des serviteurs qui devaient obéir, ne pas être payés, et ne pas être libérés, mais pourtant tu as compris que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait… »

Drago se fit la réflexion qu'elle interprétait _vraiment_ les choses à sa façon, mais il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la contredire. Pas quand il venait de gagner au moins un milliard de points d'un coup. Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse déjà à l'idée que lorsqu'ils seraient mariés, il devrait verser un salaire à leurs elfes. Après tout ce n'était pas si problématique que ça, il était riche.

« (…) Tu pourrais être ambassadeur pour la S. A. L. E ? »

« Euuuuh… »

« Hermione ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago fut soulagé de voir Weasley arriver, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver malgré lui porte parole d'une association en laquelle il ne croyait pas, à la laquelle, soit dit en passant, personne ne croyait.

Néanmoins, la possibilité que leur petit tête à tête prenne fin plus tôt que prévu ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Maudit Weasley.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? »

« Il y a que cette stupide demie portion à encore fait une crise de nerfs dans la salle commune et qu'elle est maintenant enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis une demie heure à pleurer et hurler qu'elle n'est qu'une bonne à rien. »

« Et ? Tu es préfet également il me semble.»

« Elle ne veut rien entendre. Et tu es une fille toi, tu y arrives mieux que moi et en plus tu l'a déjà aidée à faire ses devoirs plusieurs fois. Elle te fait confiance. »

Elle soupira et Drago pensa qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le quitter… Mais il devait probablement se tromper. C'était la bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter, qu'il y soit ou non ne changeait rien. Quoi que…

« J'arrive. » Dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires « A plus tard Drago. Tu as entrainement de quidditch ce soir ? »

« Oui. Et tu peux revenir si tu veux. Tu es la bienvenue. »

« J'y penserais. »

Elle s'éloigna avec Weasleay et Drago ricana en entendant le rouquin s'exclamer « Qu'est ce que Malefoy voulait dire ? Tu n'es pas allé assister à son entrainement tout de même, tu ne viens jamais aux nôtres ! »

.

.

« Tu vas QUOI ? »

Théo, avait un air de choc profond sur le visage et regarda vers Blaise et Pansy pour voir si ils avaient entendu comme lui. Ses deux amis se regardèrent brièvement, avant d'exploser de rire de concert.

« Putain…je vais…prendre…appareil photo. » Réussit à articuler Blaise, entre deux éclats de rire.

« Fais ça Zabini et je te casse les dents. Ce n'est pas drôle. Et Théo arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu as l'air débile. »

« Non, non, non. Tu es en train de merder Drago ! Tu merdes carrément même. » Explosa Théo « Tu fais n'importe quoi là. Ce n'était pas ça le plan. Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué. Tu veux Granger alors tu la plaques contre un mur, tu l'intimides, tu la fais rougir, tu la rends jalouse. La routine quoi. Là…ça fait une semaine et elle a le dessus sur toi. Tu te rends compte. Tu vas distribuer du putain de pain d'épices à des putains d'elfes. Putain de merde, tu es un putain de Malefoy. Pas un putain de gryffondor. »

« Ton quota de 'putain' est épuisé pour la semaine à venir Théo. » Fit Pansy.

« Tu rigoles ? Blaise passe ses journées à dire put… »

« Mais Blaise est le grossier de notre quatuor. Toi tu es l'intello. Et tu ne dis pas putain. »

« Et moi je suis quoi ? » Demanda Drago. »

« En ce moment j'ai des doutes… »

« Ouais, t'es devenu bipolaire ou quoi ? »

« Blaise évite de d'employer des mots que tu as entendu Théo prononcer, quand c'est toi on voit tout de suite que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ta gueule Pansy. Arrête de me prendre pour un con. »

« Je ne te prends pas pour un con, je prends Théo pour un intello. Moi non plus je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais contrairement à toi, je lui ai demandé… Vous savez quoi…en fait, Théo, c'est un peu l'âme sœur intellectuelle d'Hermione. »

« … »

« Pansy, retires-ça tout de suite ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Personne ne place dans la même phrase âme-sœur, Hermione et un autre prénom qui n'est pas le mien, c'est clair ? »

« Tu vois ? Tu recommences. Put…oui Pansy. Purée ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas avec elle comme tu faisais avec les autres. »

« Mais parce que c'est elle justement ! Je n'y arrive pas ! »

« … »

« … »

« Il est amoureux. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »

« Bien sur. Combien d'enfants est-ce que tu prévois d'avoir avec elle ? »

« Trois. Deux garçons. Et une fille pour lui faire plaisir parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on aurait que des garçons. »

« Tu vois. Si tu n'étais pas amoureux, tu aurais dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants. Et si tu n'étais pas follement amoureux tu n'aurais même pas pensé à ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir. »

« Tu sais quoi Pansy ? Arrêtes ton abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo. Tu fais flipper quand tu commences à vouloir la jouer psychomage. »

« Et toi tu fais flipper à te comporter comme tu le fais dès qu'il s'agit d'Hermione. Non mais tu te rends compte que tu vas distribuer du pain d'épices à _des_ _elfes. _Des elfes Drago ! Tu sais, ces créatures que tu t'amusais à frapper quand tu étais petit, ces créatures qui ne sont bonnes qu'à obéir à des ordres et à bien faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire. »

« Je sais Pansy ! Fous-moi la paix. »

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. » Termina Blaise. « Demain est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. »

« La ferme Zabini. Je te préviens que si tu oses venir, je… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas montrer la mauvaise partie de ta personne devant Hermione n'est ce pas ? »

« N'oublie pas que tu dors dans le même dortoir que moi. Tu tuer dans ton sommeil pourrais être très simple. »

.

.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Ron

« Prendre l'air. Toute cette histoire avec Emilia m'a fatigué, j'ai besoin de faire un tour. Pomfresh devrait vraiment lui donner des calmants. Je ne vais pas supporter ses crises de nerfs pendant longtemps. » Répondit Hermione en mettant son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Tu vas prendre l'air où ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu ne vas pas à l'entrainement des Serpentard hein ? »

« Qu…quoi ? Non, non, bien sur que non. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire. » Interrogea Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

« C'est Malefoy, il a fait une insinuation bizarre tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. Il a dit que… »

Mais Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il finisse de tout raconter à Harry, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune. Elle descendit tous les étages jusqu'au hall et sortit dans le jardin, ses bottes s'enfonçant sur la légère couche de neige. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mentit à Harry et Ron, parce qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment à l'entrainement des Serpentard. Elle allait voir Pansy pour discuter avec elle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, n'est ce pas ?

Elle s'installa aux côtés de la brune qui était en train de hurler ses encouragements habituels. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle sentit la présence d'Hermione à côté d'elle et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Drago t'as encore demandé de venir. »

« Oh, pas vraiment non. Enfin il l'a suggéré mais j'avais juste envie de prendre l'air et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te tenir compagnie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Vraiment. »

Pansy hocha la tête, préférant s'abstenir de faire remarquer à Hermione que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le terrain de quidditch, et plus particulièrement sur un certain attrapeur. Venir discuter…pour qui est-ce qu'elle la prenait…

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Drago va morfler, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Il accepte vraiment n'importe quoi xD<p>

Une review et vous pourrez faire un tête à tête dans une bibliothèque avec Drago :D

Bisous Bisous


	7. 7 décembre

Comme chaque jour à présent, nous voici pour un nouveau choco-chapitre xD Celui-ci vous l'avez attendu (bon d'accord, une seule journée mais quand même), et je suis sure que vous mourrez d'imaptience de le lire, alors let's go xD

Et je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes ces reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, **JKR** possède tout le reste.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Anna** : tu auras tout vu pour Drago a la fin de cette histoire et pas avant xD

**Stef** : Moi j'imagine surtout la tête de Lucius si Drago venait lui mettre son badge de la S. A. L. E. sous le nez xD

**Amber1994** : C'est clair que Drago est une bonne cause perdue hihi. Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre Blaise et Théo dans ce chapitre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la review n'est pas un maigre salaire, au contraire :D

**Malfoiegras** : Tu n'as pas tort concernant Hermione. Premier baiser...pas pour tout de suite hihi

**Looklook** : merci beaucoup

**Tillie231** : Ohh oui, je veux bien un morceau de pain d'épices. Et drago aussi. Il est content qu'on lui en propose à lui et pas aux elfes xD

**Domini** : Merci, merci, merci pour tout ces compliments. Et ouiii Théo et trop chou. Perso je suis une adepte du "dernier pour la route" xD Et je ne sais pas d'ou me vient mon imagination...on doit être plusieurs dans ma tête xD Et oui tu as le droit à ton tête à tête :D

**Leeloo** : je suis d'accord pour Théo mais il avait besoin de péter son câble xD

**Vera Bennett** : Héhé, à toi de juger si c'est d'antologie ou pas...je te laisse lire.

**Loufoca's Slave** : ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu a aimé ou pas lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>

****.

Le 7 décembre

Lorsque Drago débarqua dans la grande salle, flanqué de Théo et Pansy (Blaise se levait rarement avant midi le week-end), il remarqua tout de suite le visage rayonnant d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un signe enthousiaste de la main et Drago sentit son ventre faire un looping. Il ne savait pas dire si c'était parce qu'il était content ou si c'était parce qu'il appréhendait la distribution de pain d'épices aux elfes. Il lui rendit son sourire, avant de rejoindre sa table avec ses deux amis.

Pansy le regardait bizarrement par-dessus son bol de porridge. Elle avait un air suspicieux et un sourire étrange s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? Quand on est revenus du terrain de quidditch et que tu l'as raccompagnée. »

« Rien. »

« Ne me mens pas ! Vous avez forcément fait quelque chose ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te regardes comme ça et qu'elle te fait des signes de la main ? Vous avez conclu ? Tu as été long à revenir à la salle commune. »

« Ne t'emballes pas Pansy. Nous avons juste parlé… mais après ce qui va se passer cet après-midi, je vais pouvoir conclure. N'est ce pas ? Je vais forcément conclure après m'être occupé des elfes. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. »

« A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sur. » Fit Théo. « C'est Granger, elle a l'air de mettre la barre très haut. »

"Je ne pense pas non."

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son ami. Cela ne servait à rien. Il verrait par lui-même comment Hermione allait lui tomber dans les bras une fois qu'elle serait persuadée qu'il avait prit du plaisir à distribuer des douceurs aux elfes. La manipulation faisait partie des Serpentards et de toute façon, Drago n'aurait pas vraiment à se forcer. Elfes ou pas elfes, Drago était toujours heureux quand il était avec Hermione, alors elle n'y verrait que du feu.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez faire votre petite…activité ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Nous avons rendez-vous aux alentours de treize heures trente, au troisième étage, devant la salle de sortilège. »

« Ah…parfait. » Fit la brune d'un air soulagé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Blaise m'a demandé de le réveiller pour ne pas louper ça. Mais comme il déteste qu'on le réveille, je suis sure que j'en aurais prit plein la tête. Treize heures trente, il aura eu le temps d'émerger. »

« Pansy ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt lui jeter un sort pour qu'il se rendorme ? Il va se foutre de moi pendant des lustres. » Grogna Drago.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir…non. »

« Garce ! »

.

Il termina son petit déjeuner rapidement et sortit de la grande salle le ventre noué, non sans avoir récolté un autre sourire de la part d'Hermione. Au moins, il y avait ça. Il espérait de tout cœur que tous les élèves seraient bien au chaud dans leurs salles communes et qu'ils ne s'amuseraient pas à se balader dans les couloirs. Il avait tout de même une réputation à maintenir. Nombres d'élèves avaient peur de lui et il en était pleinement satisfait. Mais si ces élèves le voyaient distribuer du pain d'épice comme un abruti de Poufsouffle… Par Salazar, il était cuit.

Il retourna dans la salle commune et s'installa dans un coin isolé, adoptant son expression 'fichez-moi-la-paix' qui faisait fuir même les plus téméraires.

Il serait bien retourné dans le dortoir mais il y avait Blaise et il n'avait pas envie qu'il se réveille et qu'il le fasse chier.

Franchement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu inventer un entrainement supplémentaire de quidditch ou n'importe quoi !

Il envisagea un instant de se faire porter pâle mais il voulait pas décevoir Hermione. Que Morgane lui vienne en aide.

.

Vers treize heures quinze, il quitta la salle commune, ignorant les sourires narquois de Théo et Pansy. Son seul lot de consolation était de voir que Blaise n'était pas encore sorti du dortoir. Il devait probablement être sous la douche ou en train de se branler. Tant mieux.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs glacials et constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait aucun élève de sortis. Seules les armures ensorcelées pour chanter des cantiques de Noël meublaient le silence.

Tout en marchant, Drago baissa le nez dans son col et prit une forte inspiration. Parfait. Il sentait divinement bon.

Il arriva devant la salle de sortilège cinq minutes avant l'heure convenu et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive à son tour.

Elle était pile à l'heure. Elle portait un immense panier en osier et son ventre fit un autre looping. Encore une fois, il n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle était craquante ou si c'était parce que l'imminence de la chose lui donnait envie de se pendre.

Avait-il encore le temps de feindre un coup de froid et de faire semblant de s'évanouir à ses pieds ?

Il aurait du prendre les fameuses pastilles des frères de Weasley.

Quoi que…elle aurait probablement deviné.

.

« Salut Drago. Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu avais cru que je ne viendrais pas. »

« Non ! Pas du tout. » Répondit-t-elle en s'empourprant. « On y va ? »

« Euuh…oui. »

« Dis Granger. » Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas directement dans les cuisines ? C'est là qu'ils sont non ? »

« Ohh non. Le samedi les elfes sont en majorités éparpillés dans le château, encore plus maintenant que nous sommes en périodes de Noël. Ils doivent finir les décorations. Et puis c'est plus gentil pour eux de faire comme ça tu ne trouve pas ? Ça leur fera comme une petite pause dans leur travail. Ils en font énormément tu sais. Et puis comme il est certain que nous ne pourrons pas tous les trouver, nous irons dans les cuisines en dernier, leur déposer ce qui nous restera, comme ça nous serons sur que tous en auront. »

« Ahh…tu veux que je porte ton panier ? Il a l'air lourd. » Proposa-t-il dans un élan de galanterie.

« C'est gentil. » Répondit-elle en lui fourrant le panier dans les bras.

Le blond commit alors l'erreur de soulever le torchon qui recouvrait le panier. Erreur. Vraiment très grave erreur de constater de ses propres yeux la quantité astronomique de pain d'épice qui reposait dans le panier. Ils allaient en avoir pour des heures…

Drago n'avait jamais clairement vu les elfes dans le château. Leur présence était invisible et il avait toujours pensé que cela faisait en quelque sorte partie de leur travail.

Mais en réalité, il se rendait compte qu'il avait seulement mal regardé. Ils n'étaient même pas arrivés au bout du couloir qu'ils repérèrent un elfe, occupé à mettre guirlandes et bonnet de père Noël sur un armure qui continuait de chanter son cantique sans se préoccuper de ce que faisait l'elfe.

Hermione accélérera le pas, Drago sur les talons et attendit calmement que l'elfe ai finit sa tâche.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour Miss. » Répondit la petite créature en se reculant pour vérifier que l'armure était dans un état correct.

« Vous travaillez beaucoup en ce moment. »

« Oui Miss. C'est toujours le cas en période de Noël Miss. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais je pense que vous méritez que quelqu'un pense un peu à vous. C'est pourquoi… » Dit-elle avant de faire signe à Drago d'avancer « J'ai décidé de vous offrir à tous ceci. » Elle prit un ballotin de pain d'épices et le tendit à l'elfe. « J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même mais j'aurais du utiliser les cuisines et cela vous aurait embêté plus qu'autre chose. »

« Oh…c'est tellement gentil Miss. Marty vous remercie énormément Miss. » Couina l'elfe en s'inclinant. « Marty est très touché qu'une gentille Miss ai pensé à nous. »

« Ce n'est rien du tout Marty. Et Joyeux Noël en avance. Je vous apporterais des bonnets et écharpe pour Noël. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle en voyant l'elfe écarquiller les yeux de peurs « J'ai consulté le professeur Dumbledore et si c'est moi qui vous les offre ça n'aura aucune conséquence. Seul votre Maitre peux vous libérer, alors pour pourrez les porter. C'est le professeur Dumbledore votre Maitre, pas moi. »

« Merci Miss. Vous êtes vraiment gentille Miss. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et puis elle continua à avancer, à la recherche d'une autre petite créature. Si on demandait à Drago son avis, il aurait annoncé au monde qu'elle était complètement cinglée. Et non, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Et non il n'était pas pour autant amoureux d'elle, les choses étaient simplement comme ça, il lui paierait des séances chez le psychomage et cela finirait peut-être par se calmer.

En ouvrant la porte d'une salle de classe, ils découvrirent deux elfes qui faisaient le ménage à grand renforts de claquement de doigts. A quoi pouvait bien servir ce cracmol de Rusard si il ne faisait même pas le ménage ? Encore une idée du vieux gâteux. A tout les coup, il adorait l'idée de donner sa chance à tout le monde et d'avoir un quota de cracmols inutiles dans son école. Mais quitte à choisir, il aurait pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre que Rusard !

Hermione continuait de distribuer pain d'épice et gentilles paroles aux elfes qui semblaient prêt à ériger une statue à son honneur dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Drago quant-à lui continuait de faire la potiche et de tenir le panier. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler aux elfes. En plus ces ingrats semblaient avoir peur de lui. A tous les coups Dobby était allé raconter n'importe quoi sur son compte.

En outre, il était satisfait de voir qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas croisé âmes qui vivent…mis à part les elfes bien entendus, qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour Hermione.

Malheureusement pour lui, après deux heures de chances, le vent commença à tourner.

.

« Ils sont là. Ils viennent de tourner dans le couloir. » Fit une voix.

Des bruits de personnes qui courent se firent entendre. Hermione n'y fit pas attention et aborda tout de suite le petit elfe pendant que Drago se tenait un peu plus en retrait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit plusieurs personnes arriver, tout sourire et il sentit littéralement le ciel lui tomber sur la tête.

Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Théo, Pansy, et surtout Blaise, Harry, et Ron se trouvaient là, les trois derniers déjà hilares. Ron pointait Drago du doigt et ne cessait de répéter entre deux éclats de rire que c'était encore mieux que la fouine et qu'il pouvait mourir tranquille.

Blaise était plié en deux tellement il riait, et sortit son appareil photo lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami tendre un ballotin de pain d'épices à Hermione, qui le donna ensuite à Blaise.

« Plus…beau…jour…de…ma…vie. » Explosa Blaise, alors que Ron lui donnait de grandes claques dans le dos.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent d'un bond après avoir vu le flash et une expression meurtrière se peint sur le visage du blond alors qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

Seul le petit elfe restait indifférent et continuait sa tâche.

« Zabini. Je vais te tuer. Potter et Weasley aussi. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. »

« Ne fais pas attention à eux. » Déclara Hermione d'un air, digne, avant de l'entrainer avec elle.

Voir Drago la suivre comme un bon petit animal soumis augmenta l'hilarité des garçons qui n'eurent évidement rien de mieux à faire que de les suivre. Drago supportait leurs ricanement avec difficultés et eut vraiment envie d'embrasser Hermione lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour leur faire face, les joues rouges de colère.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez à rire ? »

« Malefoyahahahahah, » Fit Ron, pleurant de rire.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui. Ce n'est pas drôle. Vous êtes ridicules et stupides. Lui au moins il a compris que les elfes étaient une cause à défendre. Qu'ils ont des droits et qu'ils méritent d'être traités dignement. Ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel Ronald Weasley. Je sais très bien que vous avez adhéré à la S. A. L. E. juste pour que je vous fiche la paix et je trouve ça pitoyable. Drago au moins il s'implique et il croit en tout ça. »

« Non, il a juste compris que si il espérait pouvoir lui rouler une pelle, il faudrait faire des concessions. » Chuchota Blaise de manière à ce que Drago et Hermione n'entendent pas.

Il continuèrent tous de rire comme des bienheureux, et puis l'information sembla atteindre simultanément les cerveaux d'Harry et Ron qui cessèrent immédiatement de s'esclaffer et qui se tournèrent vers Blaise comme un seul homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire « lui rouler une pelle » ? »

« Lui rouler une pelle. Genre mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Granger et voir ce que ça fait. Voire ensuite mettre une autre partie de son anatomie dans une autre partie de celle de Granger et pareil, voir ce que ça fait. A ce qu'on dit, ça fait du bien. »

Ron était livide et Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une bouteille d'acide.

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas voyons. » Rassura Pansy « Il est totalement accro à elle, il ne lui fera aucun mal, elle est entre de bonnes mains, promis. »

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson, mais aucun son n'en sortit, contrairement au rire d'Hermione qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse avec Malefoy et il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci la dévorait des yeux. Par Godric, ils étaient mal barrés…

.

.

« C'était super non. » Fit Hermione à Drago.

Ils venaient de remonter de la cuisine ou ils avaient déposé le reste du pain d'épices aux elfes, avaient accepté le repas qui leur étaient offert et Drago avait pour sa part écouté la brune babiller avec les elfes. A présents, ils étaient dans le hall, sur le point de se séparer.

« Oui, vraiment génial. »

« J'ai vraiment apprécié cet après-midi avec toi Drago. Vraiment. »

Sans prévenir, elle se rapprocha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau douce, avant de partir comme une tornade, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Un sourire niais s'installa sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il l'avait eu son baiser. Même si ce n'était pas encore celui qu'il espérait.

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'est jouissif n'est ce pas d'imaginer Drago qui se balade dans le chateau avec son petit panier en osier rempli de ballotins de pain d'épices. Il a fait sa bonne action pour au moins dix ans notre petit Drago héhé.<p>

Une review et vous pourrez lui faire un bisou comme Hermione

Bisous Bisous


	8. 8 décembre

Bonsoir ! Nous sommes encore le 8 mais je m'excuse tout de même du retard dans le postage. je suis vraiment désolée mais je viens juste de rentrer (travail de groupe pour les cours -') du coup, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, ni relu le chapitre mais je vous promet que **je répondrais à tous ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas encore fait !**

**Disclaimer : **As usual

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**LookLook** : merci beaucoup !

**cafougnette** : Voici la suite et vraiment désolée pour le retard

**Krayzy** : YOUHOUUUUUUU un garçon ! C'est rare, je vais te traiter avec soin :D Et tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux avec Hermione :D Merci pour la review et j'attend avec impatience mon cadeau de Nowel :D

**Amber1994** : Merci, merci, merci ! J'aime te faire rire

**Vera bennet**t : En effet Harry et Ronnie sont un peu lents xD

**Tillie231** : merci beaucoup ! Bisous

**Domini** : tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes personnages.

**Leeloo** : Blaise est tellement subtil héhé

**Kayachan** : merci :)Tu peux faire un câlin à Drago si tu veux

**malfoiegras** : Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire héhé

**Stef** : Oui, tu peux lui faire ton bisou

**Loufoca's Elven** : Ahhhh d'accord. je sais que mon Drago est un crétin parfois. Et je ne suis pas méchante :( Bisouuus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 8 décembre

Une fois n'était pas coutume, et pour cette fois, Harry et Ron étaient debout et alertes, un dimanche, avant dix heures. Le survivant avait rejoint son ami et s'était installé en tailleur au bout du lit de ce dernier. Ils avaient insonorisé le baldaquin, afin que Seamus, Dean, et Neville n'entendent rien de leur conseil de guerre.

Parce qu'après ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille, un conseil de guerre s'était imposé.

Ils avaient fait un petit récapitulatif : Malefoy semblait apprécier Hermione et désirait faire plus qu'ami-amie avec elle, et Hermione, même si elle ne savait rien de l'entreprise de Malefoy n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangée outre mesure par cette idée dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Au contraire, cela semblait même lui plaire.

Harry et Ron devait maintenant débattre pour savoir si ils étaient d'accord avec le fait qu'Hermione et Malefoy puissent sortir ensemble où si ils devaient d'ores et déjà tuer le blond et jeter son cadavre dans le lac pour nourrir le calmar géant.

« On s'entend bien avec eux maintenant non ? »

« Oui…quand ils n'ont pas l'idée de poser les mains sur Hermione. »

« C'est vrai. » Concéda Harry « Et puis avec Malefoy il faut se méfier. »

« Oui…mais d'un autre côté, il a passé l'épreuve des elfes. Ca doit prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis 'l'épreuve des elfes' comme si c'était nous qui l'avions mis en place ? »

« Parce que ça aurait été vraiment génial si nous en avions eu l'idée…Hein Harry…pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas eu cette idée géniale nous même ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'on savait qu'Hermione ne se laisserait pas berner ? »

« Oui. C'est pas faux. »

.

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation plus longtemps, puisque la principale concernée entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry ?

« Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez tout les deux ? Ne me dites pas que vous surveillez quelqu'un avec la carte ? »

« Mais non Hermione. » Fit Ron en ouvrant le rideau du baldaquin pour la regarder. « Harry avait simplement besoin de me raconter quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est secret. »

« Je suis votre meilleure amie ! »

« Amie avec un e, ce qui t'exclu directement de cette conversation ? »

« Oh. » Fit-elle en écarquillant soudainement les yeux « Je vois. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et haussèrent simultanément les épaules, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Se décidant à se lever, ils filèrent rapidement à la douche puis descendirent avec Hermione jusqu'à la grande salle.

En voyant Hermione faire un grand sourire et un geste de la main à quelqu'un, ils tournèrent rapidement la tête et ne furent pas surpris de voir Malefoy, accompagnée de Parkinson qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Malefoy et toi ? » Demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent installés à table. »

« Rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Et tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Laisse-moi un peu tranquille. »

« je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« La rougeur sur tes joues parle d'elle-même. »

« Oh mais tu m'énerves Harry. Mes joues ne sont pas rouges. »

« Il est en train de te dévorer des yeux. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Elle croisa les yeux du blond qui les détourna précipitamment, alors que Pansy secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

.

.

« T'es content de toi ? » Siffla Pansy entre ses dents. « Maintenant ils t'ont tous les trois repéré ! C'est malin. »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

« je n'y crois pas ! est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de t'apprendre comment être toi. Je ne sais pas moi tu aurais pu continuer de la regarder comme si ça ne te dérangeais pas et que c'était tout à fait normal, la fixer jusqu'à la mettre mal à l'aise et qu'elle détourne les yeux et puis continuer ensuite de manger comme si de rien n'était. Ca te dit quelque chose ce genre de comportement ? »

« Ne soit pas condescendante Parkinson ! Je sais très bien comment je faisais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais plus ? »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Pas avec elle. »

« Ohh, le pauvre petit Drago est amoureux et se retrouve tout chamboulé. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux d'elle. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu es alors ? »

« Je…je la veux simplement plus que les autres. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Tu veux coucher avec elle deux fois au lieu d'une ? »

« Non…tu ne peux pas comprendre. En plus je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais me marier avec elle. »

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'elle va se marier avec toi si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? »

« Je…on verra ça plus tard de toute façon ! » Déclara-t-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main.

« Oui…commence déjà par lui mettre le grappin dessus ! »

« Je suis sur la bonne voie. »

« Si tu le dis… Moi si tu me demande mon avis, je te dirais que c'est elle qui te mène par le bout de la baguette. »

« Le problème Pansy, c'est que justement, je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Le blond en avait plus que marre que ses amis le considèrent comme un poufsouffle…oui, parce que même si ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, Drago savait bien que c'était ce qu'ils pensaient et c'était totalement faux ! Hermione avait peut-être un effet inattendu sur sa personne mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse pas corriger. Et ça, il allait leur montrer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

.

Et l'occasion se présentera plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En milieu d'après-midi, Théo décida d'aller à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs, Pansy décida de venir pour pouvoir recopier sur lui, Drago parce qu'il espérait que la brunette serait là et Blaise les accompagna également pour ne pas rester seul à ne rien faire dans la salle commune, même si la bibliothèque avait toujours tendance à lui donner des boutons il n'avait pas envie de rester avec Daphné ou Milicent.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et le radar de Drago se déclencha à peine cinq minutes après. Hermione arriva, les bras chargés de livres qu'elle était allée chercher dans un autre rayon et s'installa à une table qui n'était séparée de la leur que par une rangée d'étagère.

Commença alors un petit manège intéressant. Hermione étudiait tranquillement, Drago regardait Hermione, Blaise regardait Drago regarder Hermione et Pansy les surveillait tous les deux, tout en jetant des coups d'œil au devoir de Théo qu'elle recopiait doucement. Ce dernier était indifférent à toute agitation et écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin.

C'est alors que ses yeux étaient sur le point de tomber en poussière à force de la regarder intensément que Drago décida qu'il allait leur montrer qu'il était toujours comme avant.

.

Il se leva soudainement d'un bond, attirant les regards de Blaise et Pansy et se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait sur, vers Hermione.

Pansy donna un coup de coude à Théo pour qu'il profite lui aussi du spectacle.

« Ca va devenir intéressant. »

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre en se dirigeant vers la brunette mais il était bien décidé à rétablir la vérité. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas déterminé, l'attrapa par la manche pour qu'elle se lève et la plaqua contre l'étagère la plus proche.

Hermione poussa un petit cri indigné mais il la fit taire en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Je suis désolé de faire ça. »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Malefoy ? » Murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Je viens de faire un stupide pari avec stupide Zabini » Mentit-il.

« Oh… » Dit-elle, les joues rouges.

La proximité du corps du blond la rendait mal à l'aise et lui donnait chaud. Son corps était ecrasé contre le sien, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et l'une de ses mains dans son dos. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il se recula légèrement et qu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la sondait et qu'il pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements. Elle baissa la tête mais Drago la lui releva en mettant l'index sous son menton.

« Hermione. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Ou..oui ? »

Il avanca doucement la tête et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun pari et qu'il prenait simplement la liberté de l'embrasser parce qu'il en avait envie. Il se recula, lui adressa un tendre sourire et retourna à sa table miraculeusement sans encombre. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et adressa un regard triomphant à ses trois amis.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça ? »

Ils semblaient abasourdi et sans parole adéquate, mais Blaise se reprit le premier et donna une grande claque dans le dos du blond.

« Ca c'est mon Drago ! Je te reconnais bien là ma poule. J'ai une grande nouvelle : tu es guéri. »

« Et moi j'ai une autre grande nouvelle : si tu m'appelles encore une fois ma poule, je te coupe les testicules c'est clair ? »

« Les testicules ? Putain Malefoy, tu ne peux pas dire 'couilles' comme tout le monde. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui est vulgaire Blaise. » Commenta Théo

« Putain, mais c'est même pas vulgaire 'couilles. »

« Blaise, ça te dirais de me donner un gallion à chaque fois que tu dis « putain » ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau rouge à lèvres. J'aurais pu l'avoir gratuitement grâce à tes sales manières. Tu es vraiment ingrat. Je suis la seule fille, vous devriez me chouchouter. »

« Il coûte combien ton rouge à lèvres de luxe là ? »

« Treize gallions. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne suis pas aussi con que ça. Je vais te l'acheter si tu veux. J'y gagnerais toujours plus que si je te donnais un gallion à chaque fois que je dis putain. »

« C'est vrai…tu as des élans d'intelligence parfois qui… »

« Bon ! est-ce qu'on peut en revenir un peu à moi ? » S'exclama Drago « Après ce que je viens de faire, je mérite bien qu'on parle de moi. L'ancien Drago est revenu. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassée ? Je veux dire…vraiment ? »

« Parce que je te rappelle que je vais sortir avec elle et ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'arriver à mes fins. Elle m'aurait giflé ! Tandis que là, je l'ai intimidée juste comme il faut.»

Le blond espérait vraiment que ce dernier point soit vrai, même si il se doutait que l'idée que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple pari avait du faire relativiser Hermione.

Tandis que lui au contraire avait eu très chaud. La proximité avec son corps, ses courbes, ses cheveux soyeux et ses avants bras divin lui avait donné envie de l'allonger sur la table la plus proche pour pouvoir lui faire des choses censurées.

« Drago, Drago ! Reviens parmi nous ! »

« Désolée, je pensais au quidditch. »

« Au quidditch ? Tu pensais aux deux souaffles de Granger ? »

« Souaffle ? Tu n'as pas bien regardé Théo. Ce sont plutôt des vifs d'or. »

« Ils ne sont pas si petits que ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais. Excuse-moi mais je n'ai jamais rien vu s'apparentant de prêt ou de loin à des souaffles. »

« C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais Zabini ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton soudainement menaçant.

« Du calme Drago ! Je n'ai jamais vu les seins de ta Granger, tu peux te calmer. C'est juste que je pense juste qu'elle sait bien cacher ses atouts. Enfin, j'ai plus qu'a attendre que Drago aille voir ça de plus près. Il nous dira. »

« Jamais de la vie je te dirais quoi ce que ce soit concernant…concernant l'anatomie d'Hermione. C'est privé. »

« Pfff, mauvais joueur ! »

* * *

><p><strong><strong>je vous ai baratiné hein xD Il y a bel et bien un presque bisou, vous n'avez pas rêvé héhé

Une review et Drago ou Hermione vous fera un presque bisou !


	9. 9 décembre

Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse encore pour hier mais aujourd'hui je suis plus ponctuelle quand même. Et c'est enfin le week-end, je vais pouvoir souffler et faire mon sapin de nowel :D J'ai hâte, c'est toujours moi qui le fait toute seule et j'adore ça héhé

Bref. Je vous souhaite aussi un bon week-end, et en attendant, voici le choco-chapitre du jour !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste à notre **JKR** internationale.

**Stef** : OWI, un radar à Drago ce serait vraiment trop cool *_*

**malfoiegras** : Tu vas voir que ce chapitre va encore plus te satisfaire que celui d'avant :D

**Leeloo** : désolée. Oui Harry et Ronnie sont un peu à la masse xD Et je rigolais toute seule en comparant la poitrine d'Hermione aux balles de quidditch xD

**Vera Bennett** : laissons Harry et Ron avec leurs utopies xD Je ne veux pas les traumatiser xD

**Domini** : J'aime que tu aimes mes serpy. Et tu as tout compris pour Blaise qui suit le mouvement. Il se faisait chier donc tant qu'à faire, il ets venu xD Et oui Pansy c'est la meilleure (après Hermione bien sur :D) Merci pour ces looongues reviews :DBisous

**Loufoca's Elven** : Un ENORME bisous ! Et j'espère que tu n'a pas séché ! grrr

**Krayzy** : Il n'y a qu'un Dieu homme sur terre et c'est Drago :D Non mais dit donc. Et non ce n'est pas pathétique, il m'arrive de faire la même chose. Drago a surtout peur des mots donc non, il n'est pas amoureux...mais bien sur...si il le dit xD

**Anioul** : merci à toi

**Tillie231** : Voici la suite ! Bisous Bisous

**Ayanna** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le calendrier et mes autres fics que tu as lues. Et Joyeux Nowel en avance alors :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 9 décembre 

_-Tu fais quoi ? _

_-Ça ne se voit pas ? J'écoute le cours !_

_-On ne me la fait pas à moi. Personne n'écoute le cours, c'est comme toujours ennuyeux. _

_-C'est faux ! L'histoire de la Magie est une matière très intéressante. _

_-Peut-être, mais Binns la rend ennuyante._

_-Moui…_

_-Tu as bien dormi ? _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? _

_-Je ne sais pas ? Ça m'intéresse et j'essaye de trouver un sujet de conversation. _

_-Ah…pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

_-Tu as rêvé de moi ? _

_-Pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rêverais de toi Drago ? _

_-Parce que je suis la garantie d'un sommeil parfait._

_- Je ne sais plus de quoi j'ai rêvé. Je ne me rappelles pas toujours de mes rêves. _

_-Moi j'ai rêvé de toi._

_-Très drôle…_

_-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie._

_-Ah…_

_-Tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé. _

_-Euh…si ? _

_-On faisait une balade en balai. _

_-Ouf. _

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai eu peur que tu fasses des rêves un peu étranges. Un peu pervers._

_-Pour qui tu me prends ? Ne me confonds pas avec Blaise, lui ce serait bien son genre _

_-__**Je confirme**_

_-Vous êtes méchant. _

_-Putain Pansy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lire nos mots. _

_-__**Je fais le messager depuis tout à l'heure donc j'ai bien le droit de regarder. Ca te dérange Hermione ? **_

_-Non._

_-Eh bien moi ça me dérange. Voilà, je l'ai ensorcecelé, maintenant tu ne pourras plus lire. _

_-Tu n'es pas très gentil avec elle. _

_-Je suis sur que tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était Weasley le messager. _

_-Tu marques un point. _

_-Héhé, je suis le plus fort. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? _

_-Oui bien sur. _

_-Qui est-ce que tu préfères entre Blaise, Théo et moi ?_

_-Eh bien, je vous apprécie tout les trois. _

_-Oui… mais qui est-ce que tu préfères ? _

_-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de répondre. _

_-J'ai répondu._

_-Non._

_-J'écoute le cours. Laisse-moi. _

_-Menteuse ! Réponds. _

_-C'est toi ! Tu es content ?_

_-Non. Tu as dis ça juste pour que j'arrête, je veux la vérité. _

_-Je viens de te la dire. C'est toi. _

_-C'est vrai ? _

_-Oui._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je t'ai répondu Drago ! Tu devrais être content. _

_.  
><em>

Le blond ne l'était pas vraiment mais la sonnerie signifiant la fin du cours l'empêcha de répondre sur le parchemin qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis le début du cours. Il replia soigneusement le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac, bien décidé à le garder précieusement. Il termina rapidement de ranger le reste de ses affaires mais Hermione avait déjà quitté la salle et il s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir.

La brunette était quelques pas devant lui, accompagnée du rouquin et de Potty. Il se posa la question de savoir si sa réputation serait sérieusement entachée si il les rattrapait et qu'il faisait le chemin jusqu'au serres avec eux…

Il en arriva à une conclusion positive et se contenta donc de marcher quelques pas derrière eux, observant avec fascination les flocons de neige qui venaient reposer sur les cheveux d'Hermione qui dépassaient de son bonnet.

« Attend un peu, on va rigoler. » Fit Blaise qui venait arriver à côté de lui.

Il se pencha et ramassa un peu de neige pour former une boule compacte qu'il balança en direction du trio. Ron se la prit en pleine tête et se mit à hurler, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour savoir qui la lui avait lancée. Drago et Blaise arboraient un air innocent, se contentant de rigoler 'normalement', comme les autres élèves.

« C'est froid, c'est froid, c'est froiiiiiiiid » Continuait de beugler Ron.

« Tu veux que Pansy te réchauffe Weasley ? » Demanda Blaise, hilare

« Va te faire voir Zabini. »

« J'en connais un qui aimerait bien réchauffer Granger, dommage que ce ne soit pas elle qui ai reçu cette boule de neige. »

« Va te faire voir Zabini » Siffla à son tour Drago entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu te sentais visé ? »

« Arrête de faire le mâlin avec moi. Et si tu connais quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui aurais envie de réchauffer Hermione, je t'ordonne de me le dire tout de suite. »

« Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être accusé de complicité de meurtre et de finir à Azkaban. Je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour aller en prison. »

« Quoi ? De qui est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Dis le moi Zabini ! Dis le moi tout de suite ! »

« C'est tellement facile de te faire marcher… »

« Tu vas faire quoi quand vous serez ensemble ? » Intervint Théo « Lui mettre une camisole de force. »

« Non. Tout le monde saura qu'elle est à moi. Je te laisse en tirer les conclusions adéquates Nott. »

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de te frapper quand tu es aussi sur de toi que cela ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et accéléra le pas. Il fallait qu'il la joue serrée. Il dépassa le trio juste avant d'entrer dans la serre et ralenti ensuite le pas. Quelques élèves commençaient à s'installer et lorsque Potter, Weasley et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour, il s'arrangea pour être de nouveau assis à côté d'elle.

« Pas de mots ! En botanique, j'écoute. » Prévint-elle.

« Quel mot ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Ron qui était assis de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

« Rien qui te concerne. »

.

Drago ne fut pas vraiment chanceux. Même si il se retrouva en binôme avec Hermione, la plante dont ils devaient s'occuper demandait vraiment beaucoup d'attention si on ne voulait pas perdre un doigt et il ne put continuer de se rapprocher d'elle comme il l'aurait voulu. Et l'après-midi, il n'avait pas de cours en commun avec elle. Pourtant, il avait envie de la voir encore, de passer un moment avec elle qui ne serait pas en cours. Il voulait être seul avec elle pour pouvoir la plaquer contre un mur comme il l'avait fait à la bibliothèque et cette fois-ci, il pourrait l'embrasser sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Il pourrait la toucher autant qu'il le voudrait, il pourrait faire subir mille délicieuses tortures à ses lèvres et après cela, elle serait à lui…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rapella qu'il était préfet. Préfet de Serpentard qui plus est. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait mentir sans problème, cela faisait partie du métier.

A la fin du cours, il attrapa Pansy par le bras et l'emmena avec lui vers Hermione qui retournait déjà vers le château.

« Hermione. Hermione ! »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers eux.

« Pansy et moi on a quelque chose à te demander. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil, mais reprit rapidement contenance. Si elle ne voulait pas que Drago la découpe en morceaux elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire comme si elle comprenait parfaitement tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle détestait lorsque Drago l'embarquait dans ses plans sans la prévenir avant.

« Oui ? »

« C'est un petit service en fait. Le lundi je dois normalement faire ma ronde avec Pansy mais elle a…elle a un petit imprévu ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et on se demandait si tu accepterait de la remplacer et de faire la ronde avec moi. »

« Hum… » Hermione fit mine de réfléchir un instant et adressa ensuite un grand sourire à Pansy « J'accepte, mais à une condition. Je veux que tu me racontes tout ! Tout, avec les détails. De qui est-ce qu'il s'agit d'ailleurs ? Tu ne m'avais rien dit. »

« Tu sauras plus tard Granger, une fois que la ronde sera faite. »

« Je ne vais pas oublier Pansy. Compte sur moi Drago. » Dit-elle avant de repartir.

Drago laissa échapper un petit « Yesss » de victoire et ignora Pany qui le fusillait du regard.

« Franchement Drago tu fais chier. Il va falloir que j'invente un rendez-vous avec un mec que je ne connais même pas. Super Drago, vraiment. Génial. »

.

.

« … Et j'avais déposé un verre de lait près de la cheminée, avec quelques biscuits pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces. Et quand je me suis levée le lendemain matin et que les biscuits étaient partis et que le verre était vide, j'ai hurlé de joie. J'en ai voulu à mon père des années plus tard, quand j'ai compris que le père-noël n'existait pas et que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça. »

« Tu étais tellement crédule… »

« J'étais une petite fille tout simplement. »

« Si tu le dis. Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ? »

« Oh non. Je préfère rester ici pour avancer dans mes révisions et puis mes parents ont un congrès entre Noël et le jour de l'an alors… Et toi ? »

« Moi je reste. »

Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'il venait de prendre sa décision à l'instant parce qu'il avait attendu de savoir si elle restait ou non pour faire pareil qu'elle. Pathétique.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs en bavardant et Drago sentait l'assurance grandir de plus en plus en lui, comme si il avait pris du Félix Félicis ou comme si l'ancien Drago était de retour en lui. Hermione ne pouvait clairement pas ne pas vouloir de lui. C'était impossible, inenvisageable. Toutes les filles rêvaient d'être avec lui non ?

Comme saisi d'une pulsion, il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la garda serrée dans la sienne. Elle était petite, douce et chaude. Une main parfaite en somme. Et la brunette ne retirait pas sa main et ne disait rien.

Drago tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges.

Ce fut comme un signal pour lui. A cet instant il sut que son fantasme du cours de botanique allait se réaliser dans les instants à venir s'il se décidait à agir.

Il attendit qu'ils arrivent au bout du couloir qui était un peu plus sombre, et puis il attrapa Hermione par le bras, la collant au mur.

« Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. » Répondit-il en plongeant son nez dans son cou. Elle sentait divinement bon.

« Est-ce que…tu as fait un autre pari avec Blaise ?

Il souleva ses cheveux pour pouvoir caresser sa nuque et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air à la fois gêné et excitée et ses joues arboraient à présent une couleur rouge soutenue.

Mais ce qui ravit le plus Drago, était qu'elle n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour se dégager.

« Non. » Souffla-t-il.

La seconde d'après ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Il cru que ses jambes n'allaient pas réussir à le supporter plus longtemps… Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Hermione et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mordillant légèrement. Puis ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos, dans son cou et il finit par prendre son visage en coupe, caressant légèrement ses joues de ses pouces. Ses lèvres remuaient toujours sur les siennes, caressantes… C'était meilleur que dans tous ses rêves et tous ses fantasmes, mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et avaient un léger gout de cerise. Il les toucha légèrement de la pointe de sa langue afin d'en garder encore plus longtemps la saveur.

Et puis il se recula. Il la fixa sans un mot, respirant fort, comme si il venait de courir dans les couloirs, son souffle s'écrasant sur le visage d'Hermione.

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'air hébété, mais si Drago avait été dans son état normal, il aurait pu clairement analyser avec certitude qu'elle n'allait pas le frapper.

Elle cligna les yeux, puis porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle toucha du bout des doigts sa lèvre inférieure qu'il avait mordillé, puis elle poussa un petit soupir.

Puis, semblant enfin remarquer le regard de Drago fixé sur elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…et elle s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

><p>Alors, Alors, Alors ? Vous êtes content ou pas. Enfin un premier vrai bisou ! Notre Drago reprends du poil de la bête, c'est moi qui vous le dit.<p>

Bon, quand même, heureusement que Pansy était là pour faire fonctionner son petit plan...sans les femmes, rien n'est possible xD

Et là, je vais entendre hurler de joie : Une review et vous pourrez faire un VRAI bisou à Drago ou Hermione :D

Bisous Bisous


	10. 10 décembre

****Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiir, je fais une petite pause dans ma décoration de sapin juste pour prendre le temps de vous poster ce chapitre. Et également pour vous remercier encore une fois de tout ces petits mots qui me font plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis. Vraiment, vous êtes géniaux. Merci.

Sinon j'espère que vous passer un bon week-end ! Dans une semaine : VACANCES :D

**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à** JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lady Hope : **Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas avoir pas mal de réponses ici. Et la suite arrive.

**Tillie231 :** Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la place d'Hermione hihi

**Cafougnette** : OUI, tu peux ! Il t'attend xD

**Kayachan** : hihi, je pense que Drago a entendu tes encouragements !

**Loufoca's Elven** : BISOUUUUS ! Humm...moi je pense qu'Hermione est la meilleure pour Drago xD

**Stef** : Coucou Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait aimer nos serpys adorés ! Ils sont géniaux. Et oui, Hermione était sincère.

**Amber1994** :Merci beaucoup ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras d'autre occasions de te foutre de lui xD

**Looklook** : merci beaucoup. ET voici le suivant

**malfoiegras** : WOW, il est super grand ton sapin ! Tu vas avoir réponses à tes questions. Et Blaise est jaloux parce que tu as dit que tu faisais un bisou à Drago, Théo et moi. Il boude maintenant, il se sent mal aimé xD

**Vera Bennett** : Sans Pansy ils seraient tous perdus xD

**Leeloo** : OUIII le vrai de vrai hihi. Hermione n'a pas besoin de suivre, elle connait tout par coeur de toute façon xD

**Domini** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ai aimé les petits mots !Hermione est partie parce que... Ce quelqu'un à qui tu veut faire un bisou ce ne serait pas Théo ? hihi

**Krayzy** : Non, non, non, ça ne marche pas comme ca xD Les garçons doivent prendre soin des filles d'abord :p Et Hermione n'est pas inhumaine, c'est une femme :D Je suis contente que ça t'ai remonté le moral en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir :) A tout de suite ;)

**Manon** : Oui, tu as vu ça, c'est rare les garçons qui aiment les dramione (mais c'est précieux du coup). Et dit toi que 9 chapitres d'un coup finalement c'est cool :D

**Grace** : Merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup Pansy et je me suis toujours dit que quand elle n'est pas amoureuse de Drago, ce n'est pas une fille chiante et conne, au contraire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 10 décembre

« Espèce de sale petit cachottier. »

« Aïe ! » répondit Drago, se massant l'arrière de la tête ou Pansy venait de le frapper.

Elle venait d'arriver dans la salle commune après être partie faire on ne savait quoi, et de s'installer près de ses trois amis qui planchaient sur leur devoir de sortilège. Ou faisaient semblant de plancher pour certains…

« Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles d'abord ? » Reprit le blond.

« C'est vrai ça ? » Intervint Blaise. « J'aimerai fort bien savoir. »

« Il ne vous l'a pas dit non plus ? »

« Mais dit quoi Pans' ? Accouche merde. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas que pour que tu puisses faire ta petite ronde avec Hermione, tu as inventé cette petite histoire abracadabrante comme quoi j'avais un rendez-vous et qu'elle a accepté de me remplacer à condition que je lui racontes toi. Eh bien c'est fait. Je suis sortie avec Terry Boot. C'était nul et pas à refaire, il n'a parlé que de choses ennuyeuses et ne m'a même pas complimentée sur ma tenue, ma coiffure ou mon maquillage, je me suis ennuyée, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait, histoire terminée. Mais en échange, elle aussi elle m'a raconté votre petite soirée. Sans que je n'ai rien à demander en plus. »

« QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Ouais, qu'est ce que qu'elle t'a dit ? Racontes ! » Pressa Blaise d'un air avide.

« Je ne comprend pas comment tu as pu te retenir. C'est fou. Drago l'a embrassée. » Dit-elle a l'intention de Blaise, avant de reprendre « C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas débarqué hier soir comme un hystérique avant de tout nous raconter dans les détails ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? » Demanda le blond.

« Que vous vous êtes embrassés. Enfin, que tu l'as embrassée. »

« Et ? C'est tout ? »

« Non. Elle m'a fait une description détaillée de comment ça c'est passé et de ce qu'elle a ressenti mais c'est une discussion de fille privée et je ne vais rien te répéter. Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie en courant parce qu'elle était gênée et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et qu'elle regrette parce qu'elle est persuadée que tu vas la prendre pour une idiote maintenant. »

« Qu…quoi…c'est vrai ? Elle a vraiment dit ça ? Tu…tu ne dis pas ça pour… c'est vraiment vrai ?»

« Malefoy, on respire et on se calme ! » Intervint Blaise.

« Tu me le jures Pansy ! Tu me jures qu'elle a dit ça ? »

« Mais oui Drago, putain tu m'énerves. »

« Oh Merlin MERCI ! Tu ne te rends pas compte. Je pensais qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle m'en voulait, qu'elle allait me frapper la prochaine fois que j'allais la voir et qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais me parler. »

« Je comprend pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit alors. » Commenta Théo.

"Claiiir, je pensais que tu embrassais bien. En fait non. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, c'est obligé." Ricana Blaise

« Elle a aimé n'est ce pas ? Avoue Pans' ! Je suis ton ami et en plus je sais lire entre les lignes. »

« … »

« Si elle regrette c'est qu'elle a aimé, vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Pareil si elle a tout raconté à Pansy. »

« … »

« Il faut que j'envoie un parchemin. »

Il se leva d'un bond et disparu comme une tornade dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Pansy, Théo et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard désespéré. Drago était vraiment atteint…

.

« Alors, tu vas me le dire à moi comment c'était. »

« Discussion privée de fille. »

« Fais comme si j'étais une fille. »

« Va te faire voir Blaise. »

Drago redescendit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, sentant le parfum à plein nez. Il avait également enlevé sa robe de sorcier et changé de chemise. Il passa devant ses amis qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui sans leur adresser le moindre regard et sortit de la salle commune le cœur battant.

_Pourvu qu'elle vienne._

_._

_.  
><em>

Hermione se mordait les lèvres tout en marchant. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision et cela l'angoissait.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque, elle avait reçu un mot. Un petit parchemin volant était arrivé devant elle et lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert, elle avait pu lire ces quelques mots.

« _Réserve de divination dans 20 minutes. Drago. _»

Son cœur s'était aussitôt emballé alors que des images vivaces de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son souffle. Ses mains…

Et elle qui était partie comme la pire des idiotes. Qui avait fuit !

Elle avait cru qu'il allait se moquer d'elle après ça, ou qu'il reprendrait ses distances mais voilà qu'il lui envoyait un petit mot. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Et si c'était une mauvaise blague ? Si il voulait se moquer mais que Pansy l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire en public…

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait rangé ses affaires et qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque, se dirigeant sans s'en rendre compte vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Le département de divination était éloigné et toujours désert – mis à part les élèves qui se rendaient à la tour pour le cours de Trelawney – et Hermione se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit en particulier. Elle arriva rapidement dans le long couloir sombre qui menait jusqu'à la trappe permettant d'accéder à la salle de classe, mais s'arrêta au milieu de celui-ci et poussa la petite porte qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Hermione n'était jamais rentrée dans la réserve de divination avant cela mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien manqué du tout. Sur des étagères, s'alignaient boules de cristal, tasses de thé, soucoupes et autres sachets de feuilles de thé…en d'autre termes, tout le matériel qui permettaient à Sybille Trelawney de continuer d'exercer son activité de charlatan. Parce qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que ça. Une professeur incompétente et pour couronner le tout, alcoolique. Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir abandonné sa classe après quelques mois de cours tout aussi pitoyables les uns que les autres.

Occupée à ruminer sur la professeur de divination, Hermione n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière elle.

Elle sursauta lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la retournèrent. Elle croisa un regard gris et rougit. Drago.

.

« Tu es venue. » Dit-il.

« Oui, je…j'étais curieuse de savoir…pourquoi tu voulais me voir. »

« Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

« No…non. »

« Tu es sure ? »

Il glissa une main sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

« Ou…oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

Son souffle chaud échoua sur son visage, la faisant rougir encore plus.

« Je…oui. »

Sa main appuya sur sa nuque, la forçant à approcher sa tête de la sienne et il se pencha, venant effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Un simple effleurement, rien de plus et cela la rendait folle. Elle leva les yeux vers le blond, essayant de lui faire comprendre par un simple regard qu'elle en voulait plus.

Drago ricana.

« Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir cette fois ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Et puis elle les releva lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du blond glisser sur son visage, caressant sa peau. Son front, ses joues, son nez, puis ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres à l'aide de son index, puis força un peu et finit par le glisser dans sa bouche. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle pouvait être sur qu'elle avait explosé des sommets en ce qui concernait la rougeur. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait entrer dans le livre des records.

Elle était tétanisée et n'osait plus bouger, de peur de faire une bêtise dans le genre mordre le doigt de du blond par inadvertance.

Par bonheur, ce dernier sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et retira son doigt de sa bouche… avant de le mettre dans la sienne.

Elle cru qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place et dans le même temps, qu'une explosion avait lieu dans son bas-ventre. Tout était paradoxe chez elle : elle avait chaud mais elle frissonnait. Elle était plus que gênée par les gestes évocateurs et sensuels de Drago mais elle excitée. Elle voulait qu'il arrête mais il voulait qu'il continue.

Finalement, il se rapprocha à nouveau et effleura encore une fois sa bouche de la sienne. Mais cette fois Hermione ne le laissa pas se reculer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une autre fois et restèrent collées. C'était différent de la veille. Drago mettait plus de fougue dans son baiser et Hermione s'accrochait plus fort à lui.

Le blond picorait ses lèvres de petits baisers successifs et Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle le sentit glisser ses mains dans son dos la collant plus à lui et sa langue vint taquiner ses lèvres, comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione les entrouvrit légèrement, le laissant glisser sa langue chaude à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Hermione gémit alors que leurs deux langues se caressaient doucement, lentement. Elle gémit à nouveau.

Ce son envoya des milliers de petites décharges électriques dans le corps de Drago. Son gémissement était presque indécent. Comment était-il censé garder son sang-froid quand elle faisait des bruits pareils ?

Il lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis sur ses hanches.

A nouveau, il déposa plusieurs baisers successifs sur ses lèvres, puis dévia sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Elle sentait divinement bon, et ses petits soupirs le rendaient fou.

Finalement, il revint à ses lèvres et plongea une autre fois sa langue entre les siennes, cette fois beaucoup plus fougueux et passionné. Il la serra contre lui, et lorsque le baiser prit fin, la garda tout près de lui, posant son front contre le sien.

Elle respirait fort et avait les lèvres gonflées. Drago ne pouvait pas se lasser de la regarder, même si elle fuyait son regard.

.

« Je dois… »Commença-t-elle.

« Non. Restes-là. »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Cela l'étonnait car ils étaient tellement en bataille qu'il pensait qu'elle n'en prenait jamais soin. Et pourtant…ils étaient soyeux et sentaient bons. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues qui étaient toujours rouge et les caressa de ses pouces, avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

« Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. »

« Est-ce que tu vas encore raconter à Pansy ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non…elle a…elle a… »

« Non. Elle n'a rien dit. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« Certainement pas Malefoy. Les discussions de fille c'est privé. »

« Allez. Tu peux me le dire que j'embrasse comme un Dieu, je te promet que je ne prendrais pas la grosse tête. »

« Tu prend déjà la grosse tête. Et tu n'embrasses pas comme un dieu. »

« Encore mieux qu'un dieu alors ? »

« Non Malefoy. Comme un _troll_. »

Elle ricana en le voyant ouvrir la bouche d'un air outragé et se dépêcha de partir avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de lui lancer un sort.

Elle avait à peine parcouru la moitié du couloir qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la pierre froide du mur, une bouche chaude dévorant ses lèvres. Sa langue glissa une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de ses lèvres pour caresser sa lèvre. Ses lèvres embrassaient, ses dents mordillaient. Elle avait chaud et sentaient que ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche.

Une seconde plus tard, sans qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Drago ne l'embrassait plus et s'éloignait dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, la laissant haletante et complètement retournée. Il se retourna soudain et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Comme un troll hein… »

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà...Drago est en train de guérir vraiment beaucoup mais attention à la rechute xD<p>

J'aurais bien dit qu'une review et Drago ou Hermione pourra mettre son doigt dans votre bouche mais je trouvais ça un peu...hum...déplacé donc je dirais qu'une review et Drago (Théo/Blaise) ou Hermione (Pansy) pourra vous faire un bisou encore meilleur que celui d'hier :D

Valààààà

Bisous Bisous & à demain


	11. 11 décembre

Hello, Hello ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais raconter un peu ma vie : on m'avait offert un livre pour faire des chocolats de noël et j'ai voulu essayer aujourd'hui en faisant les soit-disant plus facile... j'y suis depuis 15h45 et le résultat pourrait se résumer à deux mots : Epic fail ! Ma cuisine pourrait être renommée carnageland...une catastrophe xD. Je crois que je suis écoeurée du chocolat jusqu'au 25...bon ok, jusqu'à demain quand j'ouvrirais la case 12 de mon calendrier xD.

Breffons, j'ai entrepris de tout nettoyer mais comme je commençais à en avoir marre, j'ai décidé de faire une pause et de venir vous poster le chapitre xD(et en plus je suis en train d'écouter des chansons de merde sur deezer, j'ai honte xD)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Tillie231** : Même du polynectar ne pourrait pas duper Drago xD

**Grace** : Normalement, je réserve le titre de Dieu à JKR mais je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler comme ça, mais tu prends le risque que mes chevilles gonflent xD Contente que tu aimes :)

**Krayzy** : C'est vrai que c'est très gentil :) Je sais bien que les lisent des fics mais je parlais plus spécifiquement des fics Drago/Hermione, quand ils sont les deux personnages principaux, ça ne courent pas les rues les mâles (ou alors ils sont gênés et ils ne se montrent pas à cause de ça xD...et euh...je vais parler au nom des filles : on aime les garçons flemmard mais pas trop quand même hein xD

Drago dit qu'il veut bien que tu donnes des baisers comme lui, la seule exception étant Hermione (si tu te risques là, j'espère que tu cours vite xD)

Et il ne faut pas hésiter à me le signaler quand je fais des fautes ou des erreurs :)

**Anioul** : Que ferait-on sans Pansy xD

**cafougnette** : Il fallait bien qu'il se lâche si il espère avoir Hermione un jour !

**Stef** : En effet, elle l'a fait exprès pour le remettre à sa place après qu'il ai dit qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu (même si c'est vrai, il n'est pas censé le savoir) :)

**Vera Bennett** : Oui, c'est vrai que Blaise peut-être un peu lourd parfois, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime

**malfoiegras** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. OH, tu l'as aimé tant que ça *_* , ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Et je te rassure, il n'embrasse pas comme un troll, au contraire xD. perso je ne trouve pas DU TOUT Tom moche, au contraire, mais le Drago que j'imagine dans ma tête ne lui ressemble pas entièrement, c'est un mélange de lui et du Drago que j'ai imaginé toute seule. En plus selon les fics que j'écris ou que je lis, je ne l'imagine jamais pareil xD Je lui change sa coiffure, ses expressions et tout xD (on s'amuse follement dans ma tête)

Blaise est content.

Le papa Nowel à entendu ta demande.

**Loufoca's Slave** : Héhé... La durée temporelle varie selon les chapitres :)

**Leeloo** : Drago est touché par tes encouragements. Et bien sur que non, il n'embrasse pas comme un troll :D

**Kayachan** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes

**Amber1994** : Si c'est déjà Noël j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu diras dans certains prochains chaps ;)

**Domini** : Ta joie fait plaisir :D Blaise on l'aime parce qu'il est comme ça :D Je trouve que c'est normal de répondre aux reviews. Vous prenez la peine de m'en laisser, alors il est normal que je réponde :) Merci beaucoup !

**Soliloo** : Hello, je suis contente que tu aimes mon calendrier. je suis également contente que tu aimes les deux Drago (le niais et celui qui redevient le Drago 'habituel'. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et voici la suite.

**Ptite pousse** : Je vais voir si Drago peut accéder à ta demande ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes :D

**Lady Hope** : En effet, ils se cherchent bien :) Voici la suite !

**Looklook** : Elles ne sont pas nulles du tout tes reviews, elle me font plaisir :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 11 décembre 

« Drago Malefoy est dans la place ! »

« Oui, c'est bon ! Tu nous as déjà raconté l'histoire en long en large et en travers hier pendant toute la soirée, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de recommencer ce matin. »

« Mais…c'est vous qui vouliez que je redevienne comme avant. »

« Ouais…mais là t'es saoulant… »

« Merci Blaise. J'ai toujours sur que tu étais un vrai ami. »

Blaise haussa les épaules et Drago lui fit un geste grossier de la main, avant de sortir de la salle commune. Ses amis étaient ingrats…vraiment.

.

Il passa rapidement par la grande salle pour prendre de quoi manger et grignota son muffin en remontant vers la classe de métamorphose.

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione dès qu'il entra dans la salle de classe et les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rosée absolument adorable.

Ce cours promettait d'être vraiment intéressant.

Ce qui l'était moins par contre, c'était Londubat qui avait décidé de s'installer à côté d'elle. Crétin. Triple crétin ! Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui plonger la tête dans un chaudron de véracrasses !

Heureusement pour lui, la chance lui souriait tout de même un peu puisque les deux crétins n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Drago s'installa donc juste derrière Hermione et se laissa jusqu'à ce que McGonnagall arrive pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. En attendant, il remarqua avec délectation qu'Hermione s'était tendue et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se retourner pour discuter avec lui. Tant mieux, cela lui laissait encore plus de possibilités de la rendre folle.

Il n'adressa pas un regard à Théo lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et entendit à peine les protestations de Potter et surtout Weasley lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leur places derrière leur meilleure amie étaient prises.

Lorsque la professeur de métamorphose commença son cours, Drago se redressa prêt à mettre son plan à l'attaque. Il du néanmoins attendre qu'elle termine de dicter sa partie théorique, parce qu'Hermione était penchée sur son parchemin et donc hors d'atteinte.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se redressa qu'il put commencer.

Il se pencha aussi discrètement qu'il le put pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de McGonnagall, Potter et Weasley qui devaient probablement être en train de le surveiller, et souffla légèrement sur la nuque d'Hermione.

La jeune fille eut un sursaut et passa sa main sur sa nuque rapidement, n'osant pas se retourner pour fusiller Drago du regard.

Ce dernier ricana légèrement et souffla à nouveau sur sa nuque, plus longuement, s'amusant de la voir frissonner imperceptiblement.

A côté de lui, il entendait Théo soupirer, mais il n'y pouvait rien si le brun était déconcentré. Il n'avait qu'à s'asseoir ailleurs dès le départ.

McGonnagall se retourna pour écrire quelque chose au tableau et Drago en profita pour tirer sa baguette de son sac. A l'aide de son précieux bout de bois, il effleura le dos d'Hermione en une légère caresse.

Elle sursauta à nouveau, plus violemment et cette fois se retourna pour lui jeter un regard givrant.

.

« Un problème Granger ? »

« Je te retourne la question Drago. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu…je…Oh ! »

« Miss Granger, il y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Malefoy m'embête. » Répondit-elle, avant de rougir immédiatement en réalisant à quel point sa remarque était enfantine.

« Monsieur Malefoy laissez votre camarade travailler tranquillement. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Drago fit une grimace au professeur dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné et n'arrêta pas le moins du monde de taquiner Hermione à l'aide de sa baguette, se délectant de ses réactions.

Il fut presque triste lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et qu'elle se hâta de ranger ses affaires et de quitter la classe sans même un regard pour lui.

.

.

Après le repas du midi, Drago rassembla ses affaires et décida d'aller faire ses devoirs et reviser pour les ASPICS blancs qui allaient se dérouler en janvier. Il savait qu'Hermione serait à la bibliothèque et sentait qu'il réviserait beaucoup mieux si elle était là et qu'il pouvait l'embêter.

L'après-midi venait juste de commencer et la bibliothèque était presque vide. Drago s'avança dans les rayonnages et repéra rapidement l'objet de sa convoitise, à sa table habituelle, entourée de livres et de parchemins en tout genre.

Elle était dos à lui et un sourire satisfait vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à être juste derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, intimant un léger massage.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença Hermione.

« Chut. Détends-toi. » Répondit-il en continuant à la masser.

« Je ne te parle plus Malefoy. »

« Je ne te demande pas de parler. Tu es toute tendue. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ce matin ? »

« Fais quoi ? » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire taire. Elle inclina même sa tête légèrement en avant pour qu'il puisse masser sa nuque. Il déposa quelques autres baisers dans son cou et Hermione soupira, avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder.

« On est dans une bibliothèque Malefoy. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors je travaille, et tu devrais en faire de même. »

« Je ne t'empêche pas de travailler. » Continua-t-il en mordillant la peau de son cou.

« Arrêtes… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincante. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sois quand…mhmmm. »

« … »

« Stop Malefoy. »

« La plupart des femmes, quand elles disent « stop » ou « arrête », ça veut dire tout le contraire. Tu as conscience de ça Granger ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Granger ? »

« Une envie subite. »

En parlant d'envie, le blond en avait une deuxième qui était en train de se manifester et il jugea préférable d'arrêter tout de suite avant que les choses deviennent vraiment compliquées.

Il contourna Hermione et alla s'installer en fasse d'elle, la fixant de son regard charmeur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur son parchemin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il la trouvait belle, mais il devait vraiment arrêter de la regarder ou il allait recommencer à dire n'importe quoi.

« Tu peux remonter les manches de ton pull ? »

Merde. Trop tard.

_Cerveau à deux noises. Bouche à deux noises. C'est cool Drago, vraiment très cool… je crois que je vais aller me tuer. _

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle « C'est à moi que tu parlais ? »

« Oui. Non. Laisses-tomber. »

« Tu voulais voir si j'avais une marque des ténèbres sur le bras. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non…un bracelet. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je…je voulais voir si tu avais un bracelet. »

_C'est bien Drago. Enfonces-toi encore plus. Putain ! J'étais redevenu bien…pourquoi est-ce que la partie demeurée de mon cerveau reprends du service_ maintenant ?

« Un bracelet…tu…pour…tu veux m'acheter un cadeau de Noël ? »

« Euuuh…oui ? »

« Oh…ohhhh…il ne faut pas Drago. C'est vraiment très gentil mais il ne faut pas. »

« Je fais ce que je veux Granger. »

« … »

« Tu vas venir à l'entrainement de quidditch ce soir ?»

« Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je m'avance dans mes devoirs. »

« D'accord…je te laisse travailler alors. »

.

.

« J'ai un énorme problème. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as plus de rouleaux de parchemins en réserve ? »

« Très drôle Ronald. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Herm' ? » Demanda Harry.

« Drago a laissé entendre qu'il allait m'offrir un cadeau de Noël. »

« Ah… »

« Ben c'est bien non ? Avec tout le fric qu'il a ça va être un beau truc ! »

« RON ! Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? »

« Ben quoi. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Le problème c'est _qu'il va m'offrir un cadeau à Noël »_

« Oui ? Et ? »

« Et si il m'offre quelque chose. Ca veut dire que moi aussi je dois lui offrir un truc. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui donner. Il doit tout avoir. »

« Demande à Parkinson. »

« Non. Vous devez m'aider. »

« Offres lui une cage. Si jamais l'envie lui prends de redevenir une fouine. » Fit Harry.

Ron et lui échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire, leur hilarité se renforçant en voyant le visage d'Hermione qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Elle attendit en tapant du pied qu'ils se calment et voyant que leur fou rire continuait, s'installa dans un fauteuil, bras et jambes croisés.

« Hermione…on plaisantait. »

« … »

« Offre lui…je ne sais pas moi, un livre ? »

« Tu m'énerves Ron. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Laisse tomber, elle est perturbée. D'ailleurs ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu apprécies Malefoy au point de lui faire un cadeau ? »

La jeune femme rougit et regarda ailleurs. « Je…si il m'en fait un c'est une question de politesse. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire. »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Harry Potter ! »

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Non ! »

« Heureusement. » Fit Remarquer Ron.

« Gardes tes remarques pour toi. »

«Tu ne sors pas avec lui mais ? » reprit Harry.

« Mais rien du tout. Finalement Ron avait raison. Je vais aller demander à Pansy. »

.

Le rouquin attendit qu'elle soit partie pour se tourner vers Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« A propos du fait qu'elle aimerait bien sortir avec lui. »

« Elle n'a pas dit ça. » Fit Harry. »

« Tu parles. Elle l'a pensé tellement fort que toute la salle commune à entendu. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse tout capoter. »

« Je ne sais pas…Il s'est amélioré quand même. »

« Mouais… »

.

.

« Plus vite Bradley ! A gauche, a droite. Bouges espèce de troll ! »

« … »

« PLUS VITE. »

Les joueurs de Serpentards étaient trempés par la pluie qui avait remplacé la neige et qui tombait à flots, ils avaient froids et étaient épuisés par leur séance d'entrainement particulièrement difficile. A part Blaise, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait mais il semblait particulièrement en colère et s'acharnait sur ses joueurs. »

« ZABINI ! La réactivité, ça te dit quelque chose ! »

« Je suis crevé Malefoy ! On est tous crevés putain. »

« Je m'en contrefiche ! On continue. Allez ! »

Excédé, Blaise tira sur le manche de son balai et s'avança prêt de son capitaine qui était d'une humeur massacrante.

« C'est bon Drago ! Y'en a marre. Tu ne vois pas comme il pleut. C'est normal que ta Granger ne soit pas venue. Elle n'est pas aussi folle que Pansy. Qui voudrait se geler dans le froid et sous la flotte pendant des heures ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Retournes à ton souaffle Zabini ! »

« Tu nous fais chier Malefoy. A faire ton caprice comme un gamin juste parce que ta petite chérie n'est pas venue te voir. Tu me gonfles Malefoy. Tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre que plus vite l'entrainement sera terminé, plus vite tu pourras la retrouver pour aller la peloter dans les coins sombres du château. Et tu sais quoi, moi j'en ai ma claque de ton entrainement de merde. Je me casse ! »

Il donna un petit coup sur le manche de son balai et s'en alla vers les vestiaires, sans prêter attention à Drago qui lui hurlait qu'il allait le virer de l'équipe si il ne revenait pas immédiatement sur le terrain.

Finalement, le blond finit par siffler la fin de l'entrainement et se précipita à son tour dans les vestiaires. Blaise était déjà parti alors il se doucha rapidement et ressortit, passant devant Pansy qui l'attendait sans même lui accorder un regard.

Au fond il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était tellement en colère. Ce n'était pas si grave qu'elle ne soit pas venue mais pourtant, cela lui faisait bouillir les entrailles.

C'est pourquoi il faillit envoyer un coup de poing au minuscule morveux de premier année qui vint lui apporter un parchemin.

_« Un petit remontant t'attend dans les cuisines. » _

Voilà tout ce qui était écrit.

.

Maussade, il emprunta le couloir menant vers les cuisines et arriva rapidement dans le repère des elfes.

« Tu n'es pas venue ! » Attaqua-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

« Je n'avais pas fini mon travail, et il pleuvait. »

« L'autre jour il neigeait ! »

« La pluie est pire que la neige Drago. Et si j'étais venue je n'aurais pas te préparer de quoi reprendre des forces.

« Tu as volé du whisky pur feu ? »

« J'ai fait des sablés à la fleur d'oranger. »

« Si ils sont aussi bons que tes cookies non merci. » Dit-il de mauvaise foi.

« Il me semblait que tu aimais mes cookies. »

« Il me semblait que j'embrassais comme un troll. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis Malefoy. Allez, ne fais pas la tête et prend un sablé. »

« Tu parles comme le vieux chnoque « Allez, prenez un bonbon au citron » il a toujours pas compris que ses foutus bonbons au citron il peut se les mettre dans le… »

« Stop ! Et d'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu passes ton temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

« C'est à cause de la vieille chouette. Aucune autorité, elle m'emmène toujours chez lui parce qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire avec moi. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il faisait ça avant, avec les écervelées et celles-ci étaient admiratives devant tant d'audace.

Drago avait oublié qu'il parlait à Hermione et qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout d'audace dans ce qu'il venait de raconter. Non, elle avait l'air pincé et ramena l'assiette de sablés vers elle.

« Hééé. »

« McGonnagall n'est pas une vieille chouette. »

« Non, non…donne moi un sablé. »

« Non. »

« Donnes moi un sablé. J'ai souffert le martyr au quidditch. D'ailleurs je mériterais bien un câlin. »

Il eut vraiment envie de se fracasser le crâne contre la table après avoir prononcé une telle ineptie. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas arriver à contrôler ses paroles.

Mais toutes pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle arriva tout près de lui et qu'elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle était douce. Elle sentait bon. Il était au paradis.

* * *

><p>Voilàà, vous avez-vu il recommence à se ramollir un peu. Pas autant qu'avant mais tout de même hihi.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je retourne finir de nettoyer ma cuisine -'

Une review et vous pourrez faire un câlin à Drago ou à Hermione

Bisous Bisous


	12. 12 décembre

Bonjouuuuuur. Dans une semaine les vacances sont làààààààààà. YOUHOUUUU. J'ai hâte, hâte, hâte. J'ai besoin de DORMIR xD

En attendant, comme chaque jour, voici un nouveau choco-chapitre.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**SoLiloo** : Si seulement il y avait des médicament pour ça xD Mais non xD Ok pour le câlin :D

**Anioul** : Merci à toi pour cette review, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

**cafougnette** : merci :) Et tu me rassures pour Deezer xD

**Amber1994** : Il va encore être atteint là tu va voir. J'étais un peu dégoutée du chocolat hier mais aujourd'hui ben...je les ai mangés en fait xD (bon, pas tout mais quand même xD)

**Malfoiegras** : Perso je ne trouve pas que les avants-bras sont particulièrement sexys mais je ne suis pas dans la tête de Drago xDD. les filles sont contentes et te font des bisous aussi. Et je suis contente que tu sois toujours fidèle à cette histoire

**Stef** : Hermione écoutes en cours donc ça ne risque pas trop d'arriver xD Tu as raison pour Blaise...c'est trop dangereux un câlin xD. Et finalement j'ai à peu prêt rattrapé mes chocolats :D

**Tillie231** : Merci beaucoup :D

**Loufoca's Elven** : Merci ma chérie ! Gros bisous

**Nanns** : Hello, merci beaucoup pour cette reviews, ça me touche, d'autant plus que tu es habituellement une lectrice fantôme. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite !

**MinaxRaven** : Mouhahahahah xD

**Gwennouille** : Thanks ! :D

**Vera Bennett** : En effet, il apprend ce qui est bon pour lui si il veut Hermione. Et Drago sera toujours le plus fort hihi

**Leeloo** : Tu peux consoler Théo et Blaise si tu veux :D merci beaucoup !

**Lady Hope** : Pile poil juste avant que je poste xD

**Ptite pousse** : Merci ;)

**Chapitre XII**

.

Le 12 décembre

Drago errait dans les couloirs. Il s'ennuyait. Leur stupide prof de défense contre les forces du mal avait décidé de tomber malade et ils n'avaient donc pas cours de l'après-midi. Ce qui était fâcheux puisqu'il s'agissait du seul cours de la journée en commun avec les gryffondors. Et qui disait pas de gryffondor signifiait pas d'Hermione.

Il s'ennuyait. En plus il avait neigé pas moins de vingt centimètres et le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Par conséquent, Drago avait froid. Et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que son cœur fasse un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant Hermione, plantée près d'une fenêtre, une moue un peu triste sur les lèvres.

Drago remercia silencieusement Merlin de l'avoir mise sur son chemin et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

.

« Salut Hermione ! »

« Oh…c'est toi… »

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant. »

« J'aime la neige tu sais. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Euuh…oui ? »

« Je trouve ça tellement beau. » Continua-t-elle en regardant d'un air envieux par la fenêtre. « J'avais envie de faire un bonhomme de neige. C'est marrant je trouve de faire un bonhomme de neige, mais personne ne veut en faire avec moi. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas le froid et qu'elle préférait rester dans la salle commune. Ginny est en cours et Harry et Ron préfèrent faire des batailles de boule de neige. C'est tellement stupide. Alors qu'un bonhomme de neige ce n'est pas stupide n'est ce pas ? »

Evidemment Drago pensait que ce n'était pas stupide. Ce qu'il pensait était pire que ça. Pour lui, cela allait au delà du ridicule. Même enfant il ne faisait pas de bonhommes de neige.

Mais bien sur, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire la remarque à Hermione, c'est une toute autre phrase qui en sortit.

« Je peux venir en faire un avec toi si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants

« Bien sur. »

_Putain Drago, t'es con ou quoi ? Un bonhomme de neige ! Je touche le fond ! _

Hermione lui sauta au cou, avant de saisir son bras et de dévaler les escaliers, l'entrainant avec elle. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le parc et le froid saisit Drago au visage. Quelle stupide idée. Il faisait diablement froid et il avait de la neige jusqu'aux mollets.

Il se laissa pourtant emmener jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, là ou il n'y avait personne parce que « c'est plus beau quand la neige n'est pas saccagée ». Ah, ah. Il était inutile de dire qu'il avait déjà les pieds et les jambes congelées.

.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres et se mit à battre des mains comme une petite fille. Il fut consterné de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour en un sourire.

« Allez Drago ! Il faut amasser la neige pour faire le corps. » Dit-elle en se penchant et en commençant à former un petit tas de poudreuse.

Malgré lui, Drago se baissa à son tour et commença à l'aider. Cela faisait à peine trente secondes qu'il avait commencé et il en avait déjà marre. Ses gants ne le protégeaient pas du froid, il se sentait ridicule, il savait qu'il allait avoir les lèvres gercées et il détestait ça. Il n'avait même pas pris son baume à lèvres spécial hiver. Il voulait rentrer au château et se terrer dans son lit mais il était un Malefoy qui maniait l'air de l'illusion alors il serrait les dents, souriait et laissait croire à Hermione qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Ah. Ah. Ah. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens.

Lorsque leur petit tas de neige commença à être assez imposant, Hermione insista pour qu'ils le fassent rouler au sol. Soit disant que ce serait plus facile comme ça. Foutaises. Ce n'était en rien plus facile. Par contre, qu'est ce qu'ils devaient avoir l'air ridicules… Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ai voulu se mettre au fin fond du parc. Sa réputation en aurait autrement pris un sacré coup.

Une heure plus tard, la boule formant le corps était terminée et Drago venait de poser la tête du bonhomme de tête sur son corps. Hermione était ravie et Drago venait de battre le record d'insultes prononcées intérieurement. Il la maudissait elle et ses idées saugrenues et il la méprisait d'être aussi mignonne sinon cela aurait fait belle lurette qu'il lui aurait dit d'aller se mettre son bonhomme de neige là où il pensait. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Son nez était congelé. Il avait froid dans tout le corps, ses pieds étaient mouillés et il était tellement énervé et dépité qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait une baguette magique qui aurait pu mettre fin à la plupart de ses problèmes.

Mais peu importe, c'était terminé et ils allaient pouvoir aller se mettre au chaud.

« Il est beau notre bonhomme. » Mentit-il dans l'espoir d'accélérer le processus de retour au château.

Franchement. Comment est-ce que deux tas de neige informes pouvaient être beaux…

« Oh oui. Mais il va l'être encore plus quand on l'aura habillé. Tu vas me chercher des bâtons s'il te plait ? »

Habillé ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette connerie ? Habiller de la neige. Merde ! Granger était une sale…une sale emmerdeuse. Son bonhomme de neige était affreux et il mourrait d'envie de lançer un incendio dessus et de jubiler en le voyant fondre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de chercher des bâtons ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

« Merci Drago. » Dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

Ah oui. Peut-être pour ça. Depuis quand était-il aussi faible ?

.

Il observa avec stupéfaction Hermione planter les batons dans la neige pour faire les bras du bonhommes, puis disposer plusieurs petits cailloux pour représenter ses yeux, son nez et ce qu'il supposait être des boutons. A l'aide. Cette fille était folle.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas de pipe et de carottes, ça aurait été mieux. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Complètement folle même. Et encore plus lorsqu'il la vit enlever son écharpe pour la passer autour du coup du bonhomme. Injustice ! Lui qui avait du voler une écharpe, voilà qu'elle en _donnait_ une à un stupide amas de neige.

Il voulait pleurer.

Il voulait vraiment pleurer mais le voilà qui venait d'enlever sa propre écharpe pour la passer autour du cou d'Hermione.

« Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu vas attraper froid. » Murmura-t-il.

Après tout, il mourrait déjà de froid, alors avec ou sans écharpe, cela ne changeait strictement rien.

La brunette enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe verte et argent, puis elle s'appuya contre Drago, les yeux tournés vers le bonhomme de neige.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très beau. » Mentit Drago avec aplomb.

« C'est dommage que Colin Crivey ne soit pas là. On aurait pu faire une photo à côté de notre bonhomme de neige.

Le blond retint une exclamation d'indignation. Les véracrasses auraient des ailes le jour où il poserait près d'un stupide bonhomme de neige. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir une chance de sortir avec Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs détourné son regard de leur « œuvre » et le regardait à présent avec des yeux malicieux. Trop malicieux.

« Granger… »

« Oui ? »

« Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tuarrrgh. »

Cette garce venait de lui sauter dessus le faisant tomber au sol. C'était froid. Et mouillé. Comme il n'avait pas déjà assez froid et n'était pas assez mouillé comme ça. C'était injuste. Totalement injuste.

Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à protester et à envoyer Hermione se faire voir, encore plus depuis qu'elle riait aux éclats, à califourchon contre lui.

« Hermione, laisse-moi me relever ! Laisse-moi mpfffff. »

Non. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé. Cela aurait été trop beau. Elle venait simplement de prendre une poignée de neige et de la lui fourrer dans la bouche. Et pendant que Drago crachait de la poudreuse autant qu'il pouvait, Hermione continuait de rire.

Il décida qu'il en avait assez. Il voulu se lever et rentrer mourir au château mais Hermione fut plus vive que lui. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa légèrement et se releva, les joues roses, tendant une main pour qu'il se relève à son tour.

Il retournèrent au château en silence. Hermione parce qu'elle était gênée. Drago parce qu'il avait trop froid pour parler.

Le blond enleva ses gants dès qu'il eu mis un pied dans le hall et Hermione poussa un petit cri en voyant ses doigts bleuis par le froid.

« Oh Merlin Drago ! Tu…tu ne t'es pas lancé un sortilège d'isolation. »

« Je…je n'y ai pas pensé. » Avoua-t-il, penaud.

« Oh…mais tu dois mourir de froid. Et moi qui t'ai fait manger de la neige. Je suis désolée Drago. Tu vas être malade à cause de moi. Je… »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Si ! Viens ! Non, attend. »

Elle lança un sortilège sur ses vêtements et il eut tout de suite plus chaud, alors que le sang commençait à circuler à nouveau normalement dans ses veines.

.

.

Il suivit Hermione, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait _encore,_ puisque sa seule envie était de se glisser sous ses draps et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une tapisserie bien connue.

Hermione fit trois allers et retours, les yeux fermés et bientôt, la porte de la salle sur demande apparu devants leurs yeux.

Bon d'accord. Finalement peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant envie que ça d'aller se coucher.

Il suivit Hermione dans la pièce, avisant le feu de cheminé, le canapé et les deux chocolats chauds fumants.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, et observa avec amusement la brunette prendre place à ses côtés, les joues rouges.

Il la détailla ouvertement, garda ses yeux fixés sur elle et ouvrit la bouche.

« Embrasses-moi Granger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Embrasses-moi. Tu m'as laissé quasiment mourir de froid sans faire attention. Je mérite donc bien une petite récompense et je crois que je n'ai pas été assez _réchauffé. _Embrasses-moi. »

« Mais…je…je ne sais pas… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres et murmura contre sa bouche « Embrasses. Moi. Maintenant. »

La bouche d'Hermione devint séche et elle s'avança de quelques millimètres, refermant le vide entre la bouche de Drago et la sienne.

Le blond entoura le corps d'Hermione de ses bras, se sentant tout de suite beaucoup mieux une douce ayant chaleur ayant remplacé le froid mordant et l'humidité de la neige. Il fit basculer Hermione sur le canapé, se retrouvant sur elle et la laissa mener le baiser alors que ses mains allaient s'égarer sur son corps. Il effleura sa poitrine, caressa sa taille et finit par poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, les caressant doucement. Puis il les retira et alla les poser sagement sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Pas comme ça…

* * *

><p>Bande de pervers(es), vous n'y avez pas cru quand même xD<p>

Sinon, je tiens à dire tout de suite que je connais plein de garçons qui utilisent du labello, surtout l'hiver, je vous l'accorde xD Drago suit donc la tendance, ce qui est normal.

Une review et vous pourrez faire un bonhomme de neige avec Drago ou Hermione.


	13. 13 décembre

Bonjouuuur. Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai hâte hâte hâte d'être en vacances ! Plus que 3 jours et c'est la délivrance youhouuu.

Le choco-chapitre est toujours au rendez-vous en tout cas et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Tillie231** : En effet, hermione l'aurait surement frappé si il avait tenté quoi que ce soit xD

**Nanns** : Mais de rien. Je réponds toujours au reviews, c'est normal :) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :D

**cafougnette** : Ce sera pour une autre fois...ou pas xD

**Kayachan** : Un peu de sadisme fait toujours du bien ;) Et Blaise se repose mais il va bientôt revenir

**malfoiegras** : Hello ! Euhhhh...j'aime dormir donc poster à deux heures du mat quand je me lèves à 6h30, c'est pas possible xD. Et tu as l'autorisation d'aller rechauffer Drago :)

**Stef** : Merci. Et non, ce n'est pas manièré voyons. Il prend juste soin de lui. Je pense qu'elle va oublier de lui rendre son écharpe héhé

**amber1994** : Merci beaucoup. Et bon courage pour les devoirs !

**Vera bennett** : C'est l'amour qui lui fait perdre la tête. Et Drago va te faire un calin pour t'aider à supporter les deux semaines restantes !

**LookLook** : Merci beaucoup. Et leur relation évolue à son rythme...héhé

**Leeloo** : Tu vas me faire baver ! DRAGO VIENT ICI xDBisous Bisous

**Loufoca's Elven** : Un faux espoir, vraiment :) Pervers ;) xD Bisous !

**Ocane** : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes

**Lady Hope** : Arf, merci de me signaler les répétitions ! L'amour fait tout oublier :D

**Ptite pousse** : OWI, moi aussi je pense que je les aurais violés xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong> **XIII**

****.

Le 13 décembre 

« Il est né le divin… »

« Divin enfant… »

« Il est né le divin enfant… »

« Je vais me tirer une balle. »

« Moi aussi. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Expression moldue. Blaise. »

« Ah… »

« Rien que pour ça je déteste être préfet. »

« Mais arrêtez ! C'est joli quand ils chantent en canon, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Déclara Hermione

Ron, Drago et Pansy lui jetèrent tous les trois un regard équivoque et elle se tut, reportant son attention sur la chorale. Les professeurs avaient l'air de se transmettre leurs virus et après le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était celui de sortilèges qui était cloué au lit. Malheureusement pour les préfets, Flitwick s'occupait aussi de la chorale qui était en période d'entrainement intensif en vue des fêtes, et puisque leur chef n'était pas là, les préfets devaient surperviser la chorale.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on a besoin d'être quatre pour les surveiller. » Ronchonna Pansy en sortant une lime à ongle.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on m'a demandé de venir. La chorale c'est un truc de fille. » Renchérit Ron, boudeur.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ron. »

« Lalalalalallaaaaaaa »

«... »

« Putain si ils se mettent aux vocalises je vais sérieusement péter un câble. » Grinça Pansy.

« Ils savent très bien se gérer seul. Ca vous dit qu'on s'en aille. Au pire on laisse Hermione, on a pas besoin d'être quatre. »

« Ron. Si tu fais un pas hors de cette salle j'écris à ta mère et tu n'auras pas de chocolats pour Noël. »

« Garce ! »

« Lalalalalalalalalala. »

« Putain ! Distrayez-moi ! Distrayez-moi. » S'écria Pansy. « Ils me stressent avec leurs vocalises à deux balles ! »

« A quoi ? »

« Cherche pas. C'est encore Blaise qui m'a appris ça. C'est une expression moldue qu'il a été pêcher je ne sais ou c'est…PUTAIN. 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR LA MAISON DE CELLE QUI VIENT DE FAIRE UNE FAUSSE NOTE. »

« Mais…Miss Parkinson… » Gémit une fille.

« Pas de discussion. Sinon ce sera vingt points. Il faut qu'on me divertisse. »

« Avec Seamus on a fait un concours de… »

« Je m'en fous Weasley ! »

« Ben, faut savoir. »

Pansy et Ron commencèrent alors à se disputer, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui trouvait par ce biais une très bonne distraction.

.

Profitant du fait que les deux autres ne prêtaient donc plus attention à eux, Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard demain. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je sais. »

« Ce que je viens de te dire sous-entendait quelque chose, tu le sais aussi ? »

« Oui. Mais la réponse est non. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'indigna-t-il. « J'ai du gout si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Je ne vais pas t'emmener chez Madame Piedoddu. »

« Je dois acheter ton cadeau de Noël Malefoy. »

« Oh…Ah…mais je peux venir avec toi tu sais. Pour t'aider à choisir. Et puis comme ça je pourrais te dire si je préfère les sans-bretelles, la dentelle ou le satin. »

« Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parles Malefoy ? »

« Ben…tu ne comptais pas me faire un défilé en petite tenue pour Noël. »

« Tu…Tu…TU… »

« Je…je…je plaisantais. Allez, viens à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi. Je te laisserais pour que tu achètes mon cadeau. S'il te plait. »

« Drago Malefoy me supplie ? »

« Je ne te supplie pas. Je demande gentiment, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Drago Malefoy qui reconnait demander quelque chose gentiment. Il va tomber des gallions. »

« S'il te plait Hermione ! Viens à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi. Ca fait deux 's'il te plait' en deux minutes ! »

« Je…bon d'accord mais on ne passe pas des heures dans le magasin de quidditch. »

« Tu m'as pris pour Weasley ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de moi ? » Interrompit Ron.

« Pour rien Weasley, retourne te disputer avec Pansy. »

« Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy. Laisse Hermione tranquille. »

« Je ne la dérange pas. N'est ce pas Hermione ? »

« Euh…non. »

Drago lança un regard triomphant à Ron qui croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné.

En face d'eux, les membres de la chorale continuaient de répéter tranquillement et Pansy se demandait environ toutes les trois secondes quand est-ce que ce supplice allait enfin cesser ?

Drago de son côté avait discrètement posé sa main sur celle d'Hermione et en caressait doucement les doigts. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Sur le champs. Devant Pansy, devant Weasley, devant la chorale, il s'en fichait.

Par contre, il n'était pas sur qu'Hermione soit du même avis que lui.

.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se cacher derrière un des sapins de Noël ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

« Du tricot pour les elfes ! A ton avis Granger ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ohhhh Drago ! Tu…tu es tellement gentil. Je savais que tu comprendrais cette cause. Mais…pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille se cacher. » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Ce…ce n'est pas ce que… »

« Tu ne veux pas que Ron se moque c'est ça ? Je comprend. Mais on surveille la chorale Drago, on ne peut pas aller s'isoler. Dès qu'ils ont finis on ira se mettre quelque part et je t'apprendrais. »

Drago voulait hurler. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait croire à sa stupide blague sur les elfes ! Qu'est ce qu'elle se mettait en tête ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se mettre à tricoter pour des putains d'elfes de maison par Salazar !

La répétition de la chorale se termina finalement trop vite au goût de Drago, contrairement à l'avis de Ron qui se précipita hors de la grande salle en poussant un soupir de soulagement et de Pansy qui sortit en se massant les tempes et en répétant qu'elle avait besoin de s'allonger pour récupérer.

Le blond se contenta quant-à lui de suivre Hermione, en se pressant dans sa tête de dire quelque chose, de trouver une excuse pour échapper à ça. Il avait déjà distribué du pain d'épices pas plus tard que le week-end dernier. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce le prix pour pouvoir sortir avec Hermione Granger.

.

« Là…je pense qu'on va être bien ici. » Dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de sortilège. « Flitwick est malade, personne ne va venir ici. Allez, on commence ? Prend ta baguette. »

Elle lui tira une chaise et s'installa juste en face de lui, sortant à son tour sa baguette qu'elle agita légèrement. Deux pelotes de laines et quatre aiguilles à tricoter apparurent et Drago se sentit verdir.

Elle lui tendit une pelote et deux aiguilles et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Alors, je pense qu'on va partir sur une écharpe, c'est le plus facile. A la moldue aussi c'est le plus simple mais je ne vais pas t'apprendre à tricoter à la moldue, même moi je le fait pas, ça prend tellement de temps. Bon, alors pointes ta baguette sur les aiguilles et prononce tricotum. Le geste doit être fluide. »

De mauvaise grâce, même si il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer, Drago prononça la formule et observa les aiguilles se mettre à bouger et à transformer la laine en un début d'écharpe.

Hermione semblait ravie qu'il ai réussi du premier coup et le blond se sentit extrêmement soulagé lorsqu'elle lui annonça que tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire à présent était de surveiller que tout se déroulait bien et que les aiguilles ne se mélangeaient pas. Parfait.

« J'ai réussi du premier coup, je pense donc que je mérite une récompense. » Annonça Drago.

« Ah oui ? »

« Parfaitement. Je sais qu'il est normal pour toi de tout réussir du premier coup mais moi je dois avoir une récompense. »

« Maintenant ? »

« De préférence. »

« Quelle genre de récompense ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa un sourcil pour seule réponse. Il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui. C'est pourquoi il se trouva grandement frustré lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui et qu'elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est tout ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien de réclamer Malefoy. »

« Tu es diabolique. »

Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur les écharpes qui se tricotaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Drago, elle ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant son air boudeur.

« Tu restes ici pour les vacances ? »

« Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit.»

« Super alors. »

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on…non rien. »

Elle avait l'air pensive tout d'un coup et Drago se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Et il s'interrogeait également sur sa santé mentale : pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas maintenant, tout de suite de sortir avec lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois déjà, cela voulait donc bien dire qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de sortir avec lui. Hermione n'était pas du genre à embrasser quelqu'un juste pour s'amuser…ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait ce qui le bloquait. C'était sa foutue fierté. D'habitude les choses se faisaient d'elle-même ou bien la fille se jetait à ses pieds en le suppliant de sortir avec lui. Mais Hermione n'était pas comme ça évidemment et lui en avait marre d'attendre. Ce n'était même plus question de réussir son pari. Il voulait juste être avec elle.

« Regardes Drago ! Ca y est ! Les écharpes sont finies. Les elfes vont être si contents. Tu veux qu'on aille leur donner maintenant. »

« Euh, j'aimerai bien mais…mon entrainement. » Dit-il, satisfait d'avoir enfin une excuse valable.

« Oh…eh bien je vais y aller moi-même et peut-être que je viendrais à ton entrainement. »

« Peut-être ? Mais…tu n'es pas venue mercredi. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton boudeur « En plus demain c'est le week-end alors tu n'as pas à te soucier de tes devoirs. »

« Mais si tu veux que j'aille à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi demain, il faut bien que mes devoirs soient fait avant. »

« Il te restes dimanche. En plus nous savons très bien que tes devoirs pour la semaine sont déjà fait, peut-être même ceux de la semaine d'après aussi alors tu n'as pas d'excuse ! »

.

.

« Pansy il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Oui…mais ça dépend pour quoi. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la chorale. J'ai été faire une sieste après masi j'entend toujours leurs vocalises dans ma tête et ça me rend dingue… Blaise arrête de te la péter, j'ai vu que tu sais faire cette nouvelle figure, pas besoin de te pavaner ! Donc, Hermione ? »

« C'est à propos de Drago. »

« Ah… »

« J'ai voulu lui demander tout à l'heure mais j'ai eu peur. Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est un jeu pour lui de venir m'embrasser tout le temps, ou de m'inviter à Pré-Au-Lard. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime bien ? Parce que tu vois Pansy, je commence à… »

Elle rougit et s'arrêta net, baissant les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle tortillait nerveusement. Pansy sourit et se pencha vers elle avec un air conspirateur.

« Tu commences à quoi ? »

« Promet que tu ne lui répétera pas. Ni à Blaise, ni à Théo. »

« Je ne répéterais certainement rien à Blaise. Ce mec est une vraie pipelette et il répète tout. Et je ne dirais rien aux autres non plus. Donc ? Tu commences à quoi. »

« Je…je commence à m'attacher à lui et…et si il se moquait de moi… »

« Oh…mais c'est super. »

« Je n'en suis pas sure à vrai dire. »

« Bien sur que si. Drago ne se moque pas de toi. »

« Mais…ce jour là, dans la bibliothèque, quand il m'a embrassé, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un pari avec Blaise alors…je ne sais pas. »

« Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire Hermione. Les serpentard sont des menteurs hors pairs. Et Drago manie très très bien le mensonge. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de cette phrase… »

« Tu pourrais aussi être plus explicite Pansy. »

« Certainement pas, je te dis que Drago ne se moque pas de toi, ça devrait suffire non ? »

« Oui…non…peut-être… »

« Ne te questionne pas trop. Si tu t'attaches à Drago laisse faire les choses. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur le blond qui criait ses ordres à ses joueurs. Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur ses jambes, ses bras musclés, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent…et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment sexy.

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon...le passage à la chorale m'a quand même bien amusé quand je l'ai écrit.<p>

Et Drago sait maintenant qu'il doit arrêter de plaisanter avec les elfes parce qu'hermione ne saisit pas les plaisanteries xD

Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous vont être déçues qu'on ne voit pas Blaise, mais il va revenir. Ne vous inquiètez pas.

Une review et vous pourrez vous cacher derrière un sapin avec Drago ou Hermione :D

Bisous Bisous


	14. 14 décembre

Bonsoir ! la voici, la voilà...la tant attendue sortie à Pré-au-Lard (enfin, tant attendue...depuis hier quoi xD)

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Et en plus, on revoit un piti peu Blaisounette !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Nanns** : J'ai adoré écrire le passage de la chorale donc je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Le choco-chapitre c'est juste une petite blague : comme cette histoire est un calendrier de l'avent version fanfic, je compare les chapitres aux chocolats que l'on a chaque jour dans les calendriers de l'avent ^^

Merci pour les ondes :D

**Tillie231** : Moi aussi j'aurais été comme Pansy xD A tout de suite ! Bisous Bisous

**Vera Bennett** : Ah non, c'est sur qu'Hermione va vouloir le récupérer après xDD C'est clair qu'un mec qui accepte de tricoter, faire un bonhomme de neige et distribuer du pain d'épices...si il n'est pas amoureux c'est que...c'est que c'est pas possible xD

**Stef** : Elle a fait semblant de le croire oui xD Oui tout le monde reste pendant les vacances qui sont dans une semaines (ce chapitre ci se déroule un samedi, les vacances sont vendredi prochain pour eux ^^ Quand j'ai écris je notais les jours à chaque fois pour pas me planter xD) Blaise je le vois trop piocher des trucs moldus partout et les réutiliser xDD Je vais voir avec Drago pour l'écharpe !

**Looklook** : mais Drago n'a pas ce qu'il voulait derrière le sapin xD Merci :)

**Amber1994** : Blaise arriveeee ! Sinon, j'avais une trame générale de prête mais ensuite j'ai évolué au fil de mon inspiration ^^

**Leeloo** : Ou elle a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre xDD Drago tente hein, il aimerai vraiment son défilé je pense xD

**Lullaby lully Elvira Riddle** : merci beaucoup beaucoup !

**Anioul** : Tout à l'heure est devenu maintenant hihi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIV<strong>

****.

Le 14 décembre

Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour un samedi et après avoir filé à la douche, se prépara avec un soin tout particulier. Par rapport à ses compagnes de dortoir, cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose, et ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose en réalité mais elle choisit ses vêtements avec soin et veilla à bien accorder les couleurs, et puis s'efforça de discipliner ses cheveux, même si elle savait que si il se mettait à neiger de nouveau, tous ses efforts seraient ruinés. Elle se parfuma légèrement et puis après s'être brossée les dents et avoir sourit à son reflet, elle décida qu'elle était prête.

« Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard ? » Demanda Ron lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune.

"Oui."

« Ah bon ? Harry et moi on ne sait pas encore si on va y aller, il y a une autre sortie la semaine prochaine et puis il fait froid. T'y vas avec qui ? Parkinson ? »

« Non. Avec Drago. »

« Avec Malefoy ? »

« Avec Drago. »

« Pourquoi t'y vas avec lui. Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ? » Pressa Ron.

« On va se promener et acheter des cadeaux de Noël je suppose. Et non, on ne sort pas ensemble Ronald. »

« Parce que si tu sors avec lui, il faudra nous prévenir Harry et moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?»

« En l'honneur que nous sommes tes meilleurs amis et qu'il faudra qu'on aille mettre notre poing dans la figure de Malefoy pour le prévenir de ce qui lui arrivera si il te fait du mal. N'est ce pas Harry ? Et puis de toute façon on a pas encore décidé de...enfin bref. N'est ce pas Harry » Répéta-t-il.

« Tout à fait. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! » Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de sortir de la pièce.

.

.

« Je pense que les prochaines éditions de l'Histoire de Poudlard te consacrerons un chapitre. »

« Blaise ! Par pitié tais-toi. »

« As-tu seulement conscience que ça fait dix-sept fois que tu changes de chemise alors qu'elle n'en verra que le col puisque tu vas mettre un pull par-dessus. Je refuses d'assister à un essayage de dix-sept pull. » Râla Théo.

« Peut-être qu'il prévoit d'enlever le pull…et la chemise et le reste de ses vêtements, ainsi que ceux d'Hermionette. » Fit Blaise.

« Je te préviens Zabini. _Arrêtes _de l'appeler Hermionette par Merlin ! »

« Quoi ? C'est affectueux. »

« Justement ! Je vais t'arracher les testicules avant la fin de l'année ! Pans ' ? »

« Oui, cette chemise est superbe, elle est assortie à tes yeux. »

« Il n'y a qu'une femme pour sortir des sottises pareilles. »

« Théo ! Ne fait pas comme Blaise s'il te plait »

« Pansy, soit gentille avec moi. »

« Je fais ce que je veux !

« HE OH ! On s'occupe un peu de moi ? S'exclama Drago. "Le pull. »

« Très beau. Je pense que c'est bon pour ta tenue. Mais par pitié Drago, ne vide pas la bouteille de parfum sur toi d'accord. »

« Oui…oui…il faut que j'aille me mettre de la crème. »

« … »

« Arrêtez de rire bande d'abrutis ! Je suis blond ! C'est l'hiver ! Il fait froid et j'ai la peau sensible. »

« C'est ça oui… »

.

.

Drago rejoignit la brunette peu avant midi dans le hall de l'école et la détailla avec envie. Sans savoir expliquer pourquoi, il la trouvait plus jolie que d'habitude. Cela venait peut-être de ses cheveux. Ils avaient l'air moins en bataille que d'habitude. Il constata également avec satisfaction qu'elle portait une jupe relativement courte, même si son enthousiame retomba un peu lorsqu'il vit les collants épais qui recouvraient ses jambes. Elle lui fit un sourire en le voyant arriver vers elle et elle enfila ses gants et son bonnet.

Ils passèrent devant Rusard et sa sonde diabolique puis s'engagèrent dans le parc en direction du village sorcier.

Ils avaient traversé environ la moitié du parc lorsque Drago sentit Hermione lui prendre le bras, tout naturellement. Il chanta une petite chanson victorieuse dans sa tête et la laissa s'accrocher à lui sans rien dire, trop content qu'elle ai initié le geste toute seule.

.

« Tu veux manger où ? » Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le village. La neige tombait dru et peu de personnes se bousculaient dans les rues.

« Oh euh…je ne sais pas. »

« Les trois balais risque d'être bondé. Je ne me risquerais pas à attraper je ne sais quelle maladie en allant à la Tête de Sanglier. Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que madame pieddodu. »

« … »

« Je plaisantais. » Fit-il après avoir éclaté de rire « Tu aurais vu ta tête. Je pense que le Phénix de Bronze serait bien. Tu connais ?»

« Je suis déjà passé devant. C'est à côté de la librairie. »

« Evidemment. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en l'entrainant dans la direction du restaurant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent assis et qu'ils attendaient leurs commandes que Drago se rendit compte que la situation était assez étrange. Ils étaient au restaurant, tout les deux, en tête à tête, Hermione avait soigné sa coiffure et elle était particulièrement bien habillée, même si il se maudissait de l'avoir immédiatement remarqué. En un seul mot, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient un vrai rendez-vous, un rendez-vous de couple. D'amoureux. Or, ils ne l'étaient pas…pas encore…

« Qu'est ce que tu vas acheter à Pansy ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Tu attaques directement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si peu discrète. Tu diras à Pansy que c'est raté et que c'est très mal d'utiliser ses copines pour essayer de savoir. La patience est une vertu. »

« C'est Drago Malefoy qui me dit ça ? »

« Tu as l'air étonnée ? Saches que je suis très patient. Vraiment très patient. »

« Si tu le dis. »

L'arrivée de leurs plats lui empêcha de répondre et ils commencèrent à manger sans plus attendre tout en continuant de bavarder. Mais Drago n'était pas très concentré : il était occupé à envisager la possibilité de lui faire du pied sous la table. Il ne trouvait pas cela très masculin et en plus ses chaussures étaient compliquées à enlever.

« Drago ? Drago tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oh…euh oui excuses-moi. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que c'était rare que tu passes tes vacances de Noël au château. »

« Je sais. Mais j'avais envie de connaitre un peu l'ambiance ici. Je pensais que ça pourrait être mieux que chez moi. »

Drago se félicita intérieurement en voyant l'expression de la brune. La carte du petit-sang pur qui passait un Noël austère avec à la carte, diner mondain avec quatre fourchettes et cinq couteaux différents marchait toujours. Blaise savait également très bien utiliser cette technique. Mais il fallait dire qu'avec la mère qu'il avait, la manipulation n'était vraiment pas un secret pour lui.

Un serveur vint enlever leurs assiettes et le blond avisa la main d'Hermione qui reposait sur la table. Il s'insulta intérieurement de collégien niais et stupide mais il attrapa tout de même sa main et se mit à lui caresser les doigts. Il était en public et il lui caressait la main en ayant l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile mais tout allait parfaitement bien…

Ils finirent par quitter le restaurant une bonne demie-heure plus tard et s'en allèrent déambuler dans les rues enneigées, s'arrêtant dans la quasi-totalité des magasins pour trouver de quoi satisfaire leurs amis pour Noël. Ils restèrent assez longtemps dans le magasin de farces et attrapes à essayer des perruques de toutes sorte. Hermione riait et s'amusait tellement qu'elle ne releva même pas lorsque Drago déclara qu'il allait en acheter une à Ron pour qu'on ne voit plus qu'il était roux.

.

Hermione insista pour qu'ils se séparent une heure afin de trouver un cadeau à l'autre et puis ils se retrouvèrent près de la cabane hurlante. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Hermione fit apparaitre ses célèbres flammes bleues qui rechauffaient comme un vrai feu de cheminée.

« Je me suis fait attaquer ici une fois. » Commença Drago.

« Ah oui…tu parles de la fois ou Harry était sous sa cape ? » Interrogea Hermione en pouffant de rire.

« Non. Je me suis _vraiment_ fait attaquer. C'était la tête de Potter que j'ai vu, alors forcément j'ai dit à Rogue que c'était lui pour qu'il se fasse punir mais je sais très bien qu'une tête ne peut pas apparaitre comme ça. Donc, je reprend, je me suis fait attaqué par un esprit qui sortait de cette cabane et au lieu de paniquer comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, j'ai réussi à garder mon calme et à le faire fuir. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Hermione qui se retenait de rire.

« Tout à fait. »

« Tu sais que n'as pas besoin d'essayer de m'impressionner. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de courageux maintenant. Même si ce n'était pas le cas quand tu avais treize ans. »

« … »

« Tu as bien conscience que la cabane hurlante n'est pas vraiment une maison hantée n'est ce pas ? Et tu le sais maintenant qu'Harry à une cape d'invisibilité. Il voulait juste te faire une blague. »

« … »

« Ne fait pas cette tête, on dirait que tu viens juste d'apprendre que le père Noël n'existe pas. »

« Le père Noël n'existe pas ? Tu mens ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air outragé.

« Ca aurait pu marcher Drago si on ne venait pas juste de parcourir les boutiques pour acheter des cadeaux. »

Il haussa les épaules et fit un petit sourire. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle maitrise aussi bien ces fichues flammes bleues parce que dans le cas contraire elle aurait eu froid et il aurait pu lui prêter sa cape en un geste de pure galanterie.

Galanterie…c'était quand même incroyable de constater à quel point il devenait ramolli en ce moment. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette à sortir avec elle pour de bon. Peut-être que les choses seraient meilleures de la sorte…

« C'est bizarre. » Fit soudain Hermione

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que qui est bizarre. »

« Rien… »Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Si. Dis-moi ! »

« Eh bien…c'est bizarre que…tu m'ai emmené dans un coin ou il n'y a presque jamais personne et que tu ne m'ai…pas encore embrassée. »

« Oh… »

Est-ce qu'il interprétait ou il s'agissait bien d'une invitation à l'embrasser. Elle regardait ailleurs et ses joues étaient rouges signe qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il voulait se lever et faire une danse de la joie mais devant elle, ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable. Alors il se contenta juste de poser son doigt sur son nez rougi par le froid et de poser ensuite furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Voilà…de cette façon ce n'est plus bizarre. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Tu l'as fait parce que je viens de te faire une remarque ou parce que tu… »

« Parce que j'en avais envie ! » Coupa-t-il.

Satisfaite Hermione se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Tranquillement ils retournèrent vers le château et Drago essayait tant bien que mal de regarder dans les sacs qu'elle portait pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle lui avait acheté.

.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall du château, leurs visages rougis par le froid, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur leurs amis. Ron se précipita sur Hermione et commença à observer les sacs d'Hermione, à la recherche de celui avec le logo d'Honeydukes.

« Ronald ! Laisse mes sacs tranquilles. »

« Tu ne m'a pas ramené de chocolat ? »

« Non. »

« Mais Hermione ! J'en ai presque plus. »

« La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est ouverte à tout le monde, et puis c'est bientôt Noël, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas en avoir des réserves. »

« Quand même, tu aurais pu en prendre. »

« Oui, oui on s'en fiche » Intervint Blaise en s'avançant lui aussi « C'était bien alors ? Votre sortie ? Vous avez fait quoi ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes concertés pour nous faire subir une sorte d'interrogatoire ? » Demanda Hermione, ses yeux passant de Blaise, à Harry puis à Pansy et Théo, avant de revenir sur Ron. Ce dernier avait les oreilles rouges, ce qui confirmait sa théorie.

« Hermione a raison. De quoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez ? De quoi est-ce que Potter et Weasley se mêlent ? »

« Hermione est notre meilleure amie. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Oh allez Drago ! Raconte ! Vous avez… »

« Oui, nous avons acheté vos cadeaux de Noël. Mais il faut attendre maintenant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas marrant. » S'exclama Pansy.

« C'est ça… »

Drago se retourna vers la brunette. Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était aussi contrariée que lui par la fin de leur après-midi mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Si leurs amis avaient décidé de faire leurs têtes d'hypprogriffe, rien n'allait les arrêter.

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'avança vers Drago, dans l'intention de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, sentant le regard de tous leurs amis posés sur eux. Elle se contenta donc de lui faire un petit sourire et s'en alla avec Harry et Ron en direction des escaliers tandis que Drago en faisait de même.

« Alors ? » Demanda Harry « Vous sortez ensemble ? »

.

« Alors ? » Demanda Pansy alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle commune de Serpentard « Vous sortez ensemble ? »

* * *

><p>Et voilààà, il a un peu du mal le Drago, je ne vous le fait pas dire. Il a plein plein d'occasions pour conclure mais je crois qu'il a un peu la pétoche de se prendre un rateau le pauvre petit...même si on sait très bien qu'Hermione ne risque pas de lui en mettre un mais bon, je ne suis pas dans sa tête moi xD<p>

Une review et un petit restaurant en tête à tête avec Drago ou Hermione sera à vous !

Bisous Bisous


	15. 15 décembre

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Plus que demaiiiiiiin ! YOUYOU DODO VACANCES ! Et je viens de réaliser que dans dix jours, je posterai le dernier chapitre ! Les quinze premiers jours de décembre sont passés super vite en fait !

Breffons

Ah oui : les 500 reviews sont dépassées... je n'en reviens pas et je n'ai qu'un seul mot (deux en fait) : MERCI ENORMEMENT !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Tillie231** : Pour les cadeaux de Noël, il faudra attendre le 25, comme tout le monde hihi

**Nanns** : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Les cadeaux, tu les découvriras le 25 (la magie de nowel xD). Non, tu en étais à " j'ai cru voir que tu..." quand ta review a été coupée hihi. Donc ? Que je ? xD Blaisounette c'est presque le meilleur :D

**Vera Bennett** : Mais Dragp préfére prendre toutes ces précautions (à notre grand malheur xD) En effet, tu as tout à fait raison pour le bonnet ! Va vite le réchauffer avant qu'il n'attrape un rhume !

**Malfoiegras** : Merci ! Vas-y, je t'autorise à aller faire l'infirmière xD

**amber1994** : Merci, merci, merci ! Tout ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir :D

**Stef** : Théo est très convoité dis donc xD j'aime bien casser un peu le mythe :D

**Lully** : THANKS :D

**Leeloo** : Les amis sont faits pour être chiants parfois xDD

**Anioul** : C'est moi qui te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews et ta fidélité !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XV<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 15 décembre

« Mmmh Hermione…Hermione… »

Drago se retourna dans son lit un sourire béat aux lèvres tandis que Théo et Blaise échangeaient un regard, se retenant à grand peine de rire. Blaise était même à deux doigts d'aller chercher un appareil photo si il n'avait pas eu si peur que le flash réveille le blond.

« Hermione… »

« … »

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent une nouvelle fois l'un vers l'autre, ne remarquant même pas que Drago était en train d'embrasser son oreiller. La bouche grande ouverte, ils laissèrent échapper un « ohhhh » avant de quitter la chambre en courant.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune en quelques enjambées et remontèrent les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se jetaient sur le lit de Pansy.

.

« Pansy ! Pans' ! »

« P'tain…mais ça va où quoi ? Dégagez. Je DORS. »

« Mais Pansy ! Il a dit qu'il l'aimait. »

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous me parlez ? »

« Drago ! Il a dit qu'il aimait Hermione. »

« QUOI ? » Fit Pansy en se redressant d'un coup dans son lit. « Attendez, attendez…répétez-moi un peu ça. »

« Drago était en train de faire un rêve et c'était disons assez…bruyant. » Commença Blaise « Alors je me suis levé pour aller lui en coller une parce que je commence à en avoir raz-le-bol d'être réveillé le week-end, mais Théo m'a dit d'attendre un peu parce que ça pourrait être drôle. Et il n'a pas eu tort. Drago rêvait de Granger, je ne sais pas en quoi consistait le rêve mais ça avait l'air d'être plaisant, il n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de prononcer son prénom et puis…à un moment, il a clairement dit « je t'aime Hermione. » J'ai cru avoir des hallucinations au départ mais quand j'ai vu la tête de Théo j'ai compris que je n'étais pas du tout en train de délirer…par Salazar, j'aurais tellement du l'enregistrer. Je vais pouvoir le faire chanter pendant au moins mille ans avec ça. »

« J'en connais un qui veut perdre tout attribut masculin. »

« Drago ne me fait pas peur. »

« C'est génial. » Fit Pansy. « Enfin il reconnait… »

« Théoriquement il rêvait, ce n'est que dans son inconscience qu'il reconnait quelque chose. » Souligna Théo.

« Oui… »

« J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille pour… »

« Non Blaise ! Tu ne vas rien dire ! Et toi non plus Théo. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il a dit ça et que vous avez entendu. »

« Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ? »

« Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Il refuse déjà d'admettre que c'est vrai alors si vous lui dites ça il va se braquer et il va tout ficher en l'air. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire. Il aura perdu le pari, c'est cool. »

« Non. Ce. N'est. Pas. Cool. Zabini ! » Explosa Pansy « Drago est ton ami oui ou non ? Parce qu'il est mon ami à moi et Hermione aussi et je refuse que leur histoire soit terminée avant même de commencer. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est clair ! Et je ne laisserais aucun de vous gâchez cela ! »

« Tu fais peur parfois Pans' »

.

.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Blaise à Drago alors que celui-ci venait de les rejoindre dans la grande salle.

Drago le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Sa question était trop innocente pour que ce soit crédible et les deux autres avaient un air étrange. Il s'assit et attrapa un muffin en forme de sapin de noël, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi es-tu déjà levé ?»

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Blaise. « Mon horloge biologique est probablement en train de se modifier. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ? »

« On ne te cache rien…Il te suffit juste de tourner la tête…Hannah Abbott a raté son sortilège de coloration. Ses cheveux sont bleus. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller chez le coiffeur, il aurait également pu lui refaire une coupe. Ses cheveux sont moches. »

« Tu es vraiment une langue de vipère Pans' ! »

« Je suis une Serpentarde. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. »

« Drago ! Arrête de fixer la table des gryffys des yeux. Ta chérie est déjà partie. »

« Ce n'est pas ma chérie ? Et elle est partie où ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? A la bibliothèque surement. Vous êtes sortis hier, elle n'a pas pu faire ses devoirs. »

« De toute façon elle passe son temps là-bas. » Commenta Théo.

« Vous croyez que je peux la rejoindre ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce qu'elle travaille et que tu vas la déranger. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être tout le temps avec elle quand même. » S'exclama Pansy.

Drago se leva en ronchonnant. Pansy venait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, et de détruire la superbe nuit qu'il avait passé. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement de quoi il avait rêvé mais il savait que c'était un rêve plaisant et qu'il avait pu le terminer sans qu'on vienne le réveiller. Pour une fois… d'habitude il y avait toujours Théo qui se levait, Crabbe qui grognait, Blaise qui se retournait dans son lit comme si il représentait douze personnes à lui seul ou bien Goyle qui ronflait. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il avait pu rêver d'Hermione tranquillement et la seule chose qui le dérangeait était simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement se rappeler du contenu.

.

Il sortit dans le parc et avança jusqu'au terrain de quiddich. Il ne neigeait plus mais les températures restaient glaciales. Néanmoins, Drago entra quand même dans la remise pour prendre son balai et ressortit après avoir enfilé ses gants. Il enfourcha son balai, donna un vigoureux coup de pied au sol et s'éleva dans les airs. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas volé en dehors des entrainements et des matchs de quidditch, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage.

Il tournoya autour du parc puis survola une petite partie du lac et de la forêt interdite avant de revenir vers le château.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer près des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, même si il savait parfaitement que ce n'était jamais à cet endroit qu'elle s'asseyait. Il monta ensuite en chandelle et jura après avoir traversé un nuage par inadvertance. Il était trempé. Alors il retourna vers le terrain de quidditch, se posa à terre et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche brulante pour se réchauffer.

.

.

« Ce devoir de botanique est en train de sérieusement m'énerver. »

« T'as qu'a demander à ta Hermione chérie de t'aider. Elle en sera ravie, c'est certain. »

« Non…je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la harcèle. »

« Enfin tu commences à prendre de bonnes résolutions…même si je pense qu'il est trop tard. »

« J'ai envie de la voir. » Se lamenta-t-il.

« Et ca recommence ! Mince Drago mais quand est-ce que vous allez enfin sortir ensemble une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'on puisse enfin arrêter de subir tes lamentations incessantes."

« Je ne te demande pas de m'écouter Nott ! »

« Je pensais qu'avec la sortie à pré-au-lard les choses seraient bouclées. A quoi est-ce que ça sert de partir en rendez-vous avec elle si ce n'est pas pour conclure ? »

« Les choses sont compliquées. »

« Tu est Drago Malefoy ! Et Granger est à tes pieds merde. On dirait que tu en fait exprès. »

« Je n'en fait pas exprès ! De toute façon j'ai jusqu'à Noël… »

« Sauf que si tu continues à ce rythme là tu n'auras rien du tout à Noël et ta Granger, elle va aller se trouver quelqu'un qui en a plus dans les testicules que toi. »

Drago le fusilla du regard avant de se lever d'un bond et d'aller s'enfermer dans le dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les rideaux du baldaquin pour ne pas être dérangé. Allongé sur le dos, il soupira et se mit à réfléchir malgré lui à ce que ses amis lui avaient dit.

Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Hermione l'impressionnait, certes, mais il avait fait le plus dur et il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire de sa 'relation' avec elle une vraie relation. Elle n'avait pas l'air contre alors qu'est ce qui le retenait ? Blaise avait raison…peut-être qu'elle attendait et qu'elle allait finir par comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et elle irait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et lui n'aurait plus qu'à aller se noyer dans le lac. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il fallait qu'il montre à tout le monde qu'elle était prise. Qu'elle était avec lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et passa la main sous son oreiller pour en retirer l'écharpe rouge et or qu'il avait volé à Hermione. Il la posa sur son visage et inspira profondément. Son odeur était en train de s'estomper doucement, mais il pouvait encore la sentir, même si elle était moins présente qu'avant.

Il se demanda brièvement si elle comprendrait si il débarquait demain matin dans la grande salle avec son écharpe rouge et or autour du coup. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il caressa doucement l'écharpe de la main, soulagé que personne ne puisse le voir. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En ce moment elle était probablement encore à la bibliothèque, à gratter frénétiquement sur son parchemin sans se soucier des appels de son ventre qui devait probablement gronder.

Drago savait qu'il aurait pu aller chercher quelque chose à manger et le lui apporter mais il voulait prouver qu'il était capable de passer une journée sans la voir. C'était très dur évidemment mais il le pouvait, il suffisait juste qu'il pense à autre chose…

Il était en train de s'atteler à cette tâche lorsque quelque chose effleura son baldaquin. Plusieurs fois de suite. Il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait mais comme il était intrigué, il entrouvrit le rideau et une note volante entra à l'intérieur. La note était semblable à celles du Ministère, à la différence qu'elle n'était pas violette.

Il déplia son papier et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

_« Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu vas bien. Tu m'as manqué. Et je voulais que tu saches, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier, que j'ai adoré notre journée. Tu as bien fait d'insister. Je t'embrasse. Hermione._ »

Il caressa le parchemin et cette fois-ci, il eut parfaitement consience du sourire niais qui prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il officialise et rapidement.

* * *

><p>Bon là si le point de vue d'Hermione sur la situation ne vous parait pas clair, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus xD<p>

Dragounet est mignon quand il rêve n'est ce pas ?

Une review et vous aurez le droit de vivre un rêve éveillé avec Drago ou Hermione ! :D


	16. 16 décembre

Bonsoiiiiiiir, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour tous mais halleluja, je suis en vacances ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne le sont pas, je vous envoie le serpentard de votre choix pour vous faire un câlin !

Et je ne veux pas dire, mais je crois que vous allez aimer le chapitre héhé

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Tillie231** : C'est Drago hein xD Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Etre romantique dans son sommeil c'est déjà beaucoup

**Nanns** : En effet Blaisounet à de la concurrence avec Théo (oui parce que Drago reste quand même devant hihi). J'ai commencé une autre longue fiction mais je ne vais pas poster tout de suite après avoir terminé celle-ci car j'ai besoin d'avoir pas mal d'avance pour ne pas avoir des problèmes pour poster ensuite ^^

**amber1994** : Oh que oui, gros changements comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ici héhé

**cafougnette** : OUIII, vive le Drago niais mais pas trop quand même xD

**Anioul** : Ravie de t'avoir redonné la pêche ! Gros bisous !

**Malfoiegras** : OWI, vacances = DODO ! Moi aussi j'ai du mal à percuter qu'il ne reste plus que 10 jours (9 maintenant...) Je compte m'arrêter au 25 soit un jour de plus que dans les calendrier de l'avent au chocolat xD

**Stef** : Tu vas voir ici que ce n'est pas si grave que ça qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ses rêves :p Hermione assume toujours :D (c'est une femme xD)

**Vera** **Bennett** : C'est clair...Pansy leur sauve la vie. Et Drago va en quelque sorte foncer...même si il sait ou est le frein xD

**Doty** : Merci. Et désolée pour les fautes. Je me relis pourtant, plusieurs fois et j'y fais attention mais c'est vrai que la dernière relecture est parfois un peu baclée quand j'ai eu une journée particulièrement crevante et que je suis crevée justement ^^ Le rating est M parce qu'il y aura lemon ^^

**SoliLoo** : Ahaha, tu verras qui va demander à qui mais un grand pas va être fait ! Pour les cadeaux, tu verras le 25 et je suis ravie que tu aimes mes serpys chou :D

**Ptite Pousse** : Presque, presque :D Pas grave pour les reviews, j'espère que tes exams ce sont bien passés ! (et fait gaffe, Hermione risque de ne pas être contente et elle, elle a une baguette xD)

**Lady Hope** : Merci. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui la blague des elfes à fait tiquer mais penses-tu qu'Hermione n'a vraiment pas compris...ou qu'elle a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVI <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 16 décembre

Ce lundi marquait le début de la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Drago aurait du en être heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas, car au lieu de se réjouir à la perspective de passer les deux heures d'histoire de la magie à parler avec Hermione via parchemin, il se morfondait en pensant a l'examen du trimestre d'Histoire de la Magie qui allait commencer dans à peine dix minutes et qu'il n'avait absolument pas révisé. Comme toute la classe excepté Hermione.

Ce n'était pas l'idée d'écoper un D qui le dérangeait…mais ne pas pouvoir parler avec Hermione lui donnait presque des boutons.

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, il la repéra tout de suite, assise au premier rang, toutes ses affaires déjà préparée : le parchemin avec son nom, l'intitulé de l'examen et la date, un encrier, un encrier de rechange, une plume, des plumes de rechange, une bouteille d'eau… franchement, la bouteille d'eau c'était uniquement psychologique…

.

Hermione se mit à écrire frénétiquement dès que le professeur Binns eut donné le sujet, pendant que Drago réfléchissait à quoi écrire pour éviter le T. Il s'était donné comme objectif de remplir soixante centimètres de parchemin, ce qui paraissait honorable quand on voyait que des gens comme Blaise en étaient déjà à dessiner sur le papier.

Mais ce contrôle l'embêtait. Parce que quand ils allaient sortir Hermione allait tout refaire en disant qu'elle avait raté et il préférait laisser la gestion de tout ça à Potter et Weasley. Ce qui faisait qu'ils allaient arriver tous les trois ensembles en botanique et qu'il ne pourrait pas se mettre avec elle. Malheur, enfer et damnation.

Bien évidemment ses prédictions se réalisèrent et alors que toute la classe avait passé la moitié de l'examen à attendre que la cloche sonne, Hermione avait écrit jusqu'à la toute dernière minute…enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle avait écrit jusqu'à environ dix minutes avant la fin, dix minutes qu'elle avait passé à relire soigneusement sa copie, corrigeant ça et là quelques fautes.

Mais malgré l'évidence du fait qu'elle avait réussi, elle était sortie en se lamentant et en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle s'était trompée à tel endroit, qu'elle en avait trop dit ici et pas assez là et qu'elle avait mal orthographié le nom d'il ne savait quel gobelin… Potter hochait la tête toutes les deux secondes pour ne pas la contrarier tandis que Weasley soupirait discrètement.

Et tout comme Drago l'avait prévu, il se retrouva éloigné d'elle en botanique et Pansy du supporter son humeur exécrable…

.

.

Ce fut à la sortie du cours que tout bascula… Toute la classe était entrain de rentrer des serres et avançait sur le sol gelé qui menait au château. La neige qui ne tombait plus s'était transformée en verglas et le sol était une vraie patinoire. Drago marchait quelques pas derrière Hermione, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce que lui disait Pansy, trop occupé à regarder la brunette lorsque le 'drame' se produisit.

Il vit Hermione glisser soudainement sur une plaque de verglas, essayer de se rattraper en faisant des moulinets avec les bras avant de tomber lourdement par terre. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri de douleur.

« HERMIONE ! »

Mais le cri de Drago passa inaperçu parce qu'Harry et Ron avaient crié son prénom en même temps. Le blond voulu se précipiter vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien mais Pansy le retint par la manche.

C'était trop tard de toute façon : Harry et Ron étaient déjà penchés sur elle.

Paniqué, Drago la regarda. Elle tenait son poignet gauche qui formait un angle étrange avec sa main droite, et elle se mordait les lèvres, surement pour retenir des cris de douleur. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux qui étaient remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas et il eut vraiment mal. Physiquement mal. Comme si il était tombé avec elle.

Il voulait faire quelque chose. Aller la voir, essayer d'apaiser sa douleur, lui montrer qu'il était là mais déjà ses meilleurs amis l'avaient relevée et l'emmenaient vers l'infirmerie, la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe une nouvelle fois.

.

.

« Putain…putain…MERDE. »

« Calmes-toi Drago. Elle va aller bien. Pomfresh va lui rafistoler tout ça en moins de deux. Reste tranquille… »

« Elle n'est pas…peut-être que c'était plus grave que prévu. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si Pans'. Elle n'est pas revenue en cours de toute la journée. Et elle n'est pas en train de manger avec eux. Si ça se trouve… »

« Arrête de paniquer. »

« Il faut que je sache. Je t'en supplie Pansy va demander à Potter et Weasley si elle va bien. »

« Vas-y toi-même. »

« Pansy. Je t'en supplie, fais-ça pour moi. Si… »

« C'est bon. J'y vais. » Fit Pansy, cédant au regard paniqué de son ami. « Je vous retrouve au dortoir. Tu as fini de manger Drago alors pas de discussion. Potter ne me diras rien si il te voit en train de le fixer avec ton air de…de…bref. J'arrive tout de suite. »

.

« Elle va bien ? » S'écria Drago dès que Pansy eut posé un pied dans la salle commune.

« Oui. Elle va bien. Elle s'est cassé le poignet mais Pomfresh lui a donné de quoi ressouder ses os. Elle est restée deux heures à l'infirmerie puis elle a eu l'autorisation de retourner au dortoir pour se reposer. Quand Harry et Weasley ont voulu aller la chercher pour diner elle dormait donc il vont lui apporter un petit quelque chose. Voilà. Elle est saine et sauve ton Hermione. »

« Il faut que j'aille la voir. » Fut la seule chose que répondit Drago.

« Alors, ça, je l'aurais parié. » Marmonna Théo.

« Je viens de te dire qu'… »

« Je m'en fiche. Il faut que j'aille la voir. Il faut qu'elle sache que je me suis inquiété, que… »

« Et explique moi comment est-ce que tu vas t'y prendre. »

« Facile, la moitié des mioches sont encore en train de manger. Je vais attendre devant la salle commune et je vais choisir un première année qui va gentiment me donner le mot de passe. Tu me prend pour qui ?»

« Pour un abruti ! Même moi qui n'ai pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard je sais ça espèce de crétin. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Que même si tu parviens à rentrer dans la salle commune, tu pourras toujours courir pour rentrer dans le dortoir des filles. Il y a une protection pour les protéger des garçons. Les filles peuvent aller dans le dortoir des garçons mais si un mec essaye d'aller dans le dortoir des filles, l'escalier se transforme en toboggan, les empêchant ainsi de monter. Tout le monde sait ça ! »

« Mais nous… »

« Serpentard est la seule maison qui ne bénéficie pas de cette protection. » Rajouta Théo.

« A croire que les Fondateurs ou je ne sais quelle personne qui a mis ce système en place voulait pousser les Serpentards à la perversion. » Fit remarquer Pansy.

« Peut-être qu'à l'époque toutes les filles de Serpentard étaient moches. » Dit Blaise « Si c'était le cas, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les mecs aient envie de les voir se changer…en plus les sous-vêtements étaient moches à l'époque. Ca ressemblait à des gaines. »

« Où as-tu déjà vu une gaine ? » Demanda Pansy, perturbée « Non laisse-tomber…je ne veux pas savoir. »

"N'empêche, avec tous les directeurs qui sont passés par là, c'est vraiment bizarre qu'aucun n'ai eu l'idée de modifié ça pour nous. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...pauvres élèves qui seront là quand McGo ou Rogue remplacera Dumbledore" Soupira Blaise d'un faux air tragique

« Drago ? » Interrogea Théo en voyant que le blond ne répondait plus.

« Ce château est CON ! » Explosa ce dernier. « Je m'en fous j'irais quand même. »

Il s'en alla d'un pas colérique vers son dortoir et claqua la porte pour faire bonne mesure. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contourner cette stupide protection. Les fondateurs pensaient à quoi ? Comme si ils allaient violer les filles…

Mais Drago Malefoy n'allait pas se laisser faire, certainement pas. Il réussirait à aller la-bas même si il devait se rendre invisible ou se faire pousser des ailes.

Des ailes…voler…_Voler_

Le blond se précipita sous le lit de Blaise et remercia intérieurement la paranoïa de son ami qui préférait garder son balai dans le dortoir plutôt que dans les vestaires du terrain de quidditch. Il était inutile de lui demander la permission, si Blaise ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il était obligé d'accepter.

La seule chose qui posait problème était qu'il allait devoir attendre. Il était vingt et une heure et la possibilité de s'attirer des ennuis était vraiment forte.

.

Le blond attendit impatiemment jusqu'à vingt-trois heure trente. Blaise et Théo n'étaient pas encore rentré dans le dortoir mais l'instinct de Drago lui soufflait que les camarades de dortoir d'Hermione étaient déjà couchées.

Il attrapa donc le balai de Blaise, ouvrit la fenêtre, enfourcha le manche et décolla. Il eut à peine le temps d'avoir froid que déjà, il arrivait devant les fenêtres du dortoir de gryffondor. Il tira sa baguette de la poche de son jean et tapota la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il rentra rapidement, la referma, jeta un sortilège de réduction à son balai et le rangea dans sa poche.

Puis enfin, il s'autorisa à inspecter le dortoir.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et tous les rideaux étaient tirés, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il saisit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et marmonna.

« Lumos Minima. »

Il se dirigea vers le premier lit et aperçut des chaussons roses. Ca ne pouvait pas être Hermione.

Sous le deuxième lit, Drago découvrit une pile de sorcières hebdos. Il doutait qu'Hermione soit une grande fan de ce magasine.

Du linge sale était enfoui sous le troisième lit et Drago sut alors que le dernier était le bon.

Il s'approcha lentement et aperçut un exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard posé sur la table de nuit, à côté d'une fiole de potion antidouleur vide. C'était définitivement le lit d'Hermione.

Doucement, il tendit la main et ouvrit le rideau du baldaquin. Il le faisait délicatement, mais alors qu'il agrandissait l'ouverture, il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée entre les deux yeux.

Il retint une exclamation et Hermione dut en faire de même. Les yeux grands ouverts et écarquillés, elle le fixa et ouvrit la bouche.

« Mais t'es complètement mal… »

« Chuuut. » Dit-il en lui plaquant une main contre la bouche.

.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le tira sur son lit, referma les rideaux, jeta un « silencio » informulé et se retourna vers le blond.

« Non mais tu es complètement malade ! » répéta-t-elle plus fort « J'ai cru que quelqu'un voulait toutes nous tuer. Tu es dingue ! J'espère que tu t'en rend compte ! Complètement MALADE. »

« Je…je suis désolé…je…je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Ta main et tout ça. »

« Oh… »

Son visage s'adoucit instantanément et elle le regarda d'un air tendre. Elle semblait touchée qu'il soit venu prendre de ses nouvelles, même si c'était à une heure relativement indécente. Pour dire toute la vérité, elle avait espéré toute la journée qu'il viendrait voir si elle allait bien.

« J'ai un peu mal mais ça va. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu es sure ? Tu veux d'autres potions antidouleur ? Ou…tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Ca va aller. C'était pire cet après-midi. C'était vraiment gonflé et ça me lançait horriblement. Puis je me suis endormie et la douleur s'est apaisée quand je me suis réveillée. »

« Tu es vraiment sure ? »

« Certaine. »

« Bon…alors…euh…bien… » Commença-il, gêné « Je…je…vais hum…je vais y aller. »

« Ah…tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » Répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Questionna Drago.

« Reste. »

« Je…je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. »

Il cligna des yeux mais ne décela aucune moquerie dans ses prunelles. L'idée que les anti douleurs devaient altérer ses facultés de penser lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne voulait pas se questionner plus. C'était sa chance et si il la laissait passer, il pouvait tout aussi bien se jeter dans le lac et s'y noyer parce qu'elle ne se représenterait plus jamais. Il regarda Hermione se pousser pour lui faire de la place et tira sur son pull d'un coup sec, avant de le jeter au bout du lit.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Lui demanda alors Hermione.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je dors habillé ?» Dit-il en enlevant son tee-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu.

Il porta les mains à son jean et en défit le bouton lorsqu'Hermione l'interrompit une nouvelle fois « Quoi…tu…ton pantalon aussi ? Mais…il fait froid non ? On est en plein hiver. »

« Le feu de cheminée qui doit encore bruler dans la salle commune chauffe parfaitement les dortoirs. Ainsi que les bouillotes installées par les elfes. Sans compter qu'il fait plus chaud ici que dans les cachots. » Dit-il en enlevant son pantalon.

« Oh… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler une fois qu'il fut en boxer devant elle et elle sentit ses joues la bruler. Elle se sentit soulagée d'être dans le noir parce qu'il ne pouvait assurément pas voir la rougeur de ses joues.

Elle ouvrit la couette et Drago se glissa dessous, juste à côté d'elle et effectivement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il faisait chaud. Mais elle n'était pas sure que la cheminée et les bouillotes y soient pour quelque chose.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour faire face à Drago et sourit en voyant qu'il la regardait.

Il avança sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue, lui arrachant un petit soupir. Puis il se rapprocha à son tour d'elle et remplaça sa main par ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu as moins mal quand je fais ça ? » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Un peu…mais je pense que tu pourrais faire mieux. »

Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux qui reposaient sur l'oreiller, et il déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, et encore un autre, se rapprochant dangeureusement de la commissure de ses lèvres. Et enfin, il l'embrassa réellement. Tendrement. Ces lèvres qu'il commençait à bien connaitre et qu'il aimait tellement. Elle laissa échapper un petit ronronnement et il lâcha ses lèvres pour aller explorer son cou. Il mordilla et suçota sa peau chaude, tandis que la main valide d'Hermione lui caressait le dos, encourageante.

« Touches-moi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le blond pensa qu'il avait mal entendu. Ou alors les antidouleurs la faisaient totalement délirer…malgré tout, il n'était pas insensible et ses paroles venaient de considérablement aggraver son érection.

« Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi Drago. »

Il déposa plusieurs baisers humides sur sa gorge et laissa ses mains lui obéir. Il caressa ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas toucher sa main, puis ses doigs glissèrent sur ses côtes et sous son pyjama. Il caressa son ventre et remonta vers sa poitrine qui s'élevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et il cru perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il effleura la peau nue de ses seins. Hermione gémit, sa main glissant sur son dos et son torse comme pour lui rendre la pareille.

Le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait plus lâcher sa bouche. Ses mains redescendirent sur le ventre d'Hermione et continuèrent plus bas. Il en mourrait d'envie mais une petite voix dans sa tête le stoppa. _« pas comme ça, elle est blessée à la main. »_

Il se recula brusquement mais Hermione se ravança vers elle et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa aller dans le baiser mais ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsqu'il la sentit prendre sa main et venir la poser sur sa cuisse. Cette fille voulait sa mort.

« Hermione…non… »

« Pourquoi ? » Gémit-elle.

« Parce que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter et je vais te faire mal. Ta main…sans compter que je ne sais même pas si tu es dans ton état normal. »

« Tu as envie de moi. Je le _sens._ »

« Je sais. Mais je pense à toi. Je crois que la potion altère ta vision des choses. »

« Mais non... Fais-moi au moins un câlin. » Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant soudainement, comme si le sommeil venait de lui tomber dessus d'un coup « J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione. » Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la regarda s'endormir dans ses bras, attendant d'être sure qu'elle dorme profondément pour pouvoir sombrer à son tour…Frustré une fois encore, mais au final...pas tant que ça...

* * *

><p>Il est gentil mon Drago hein, hein, hein ? xD (aïe Hermione...je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon Drago...)...je disais donc il est gentil de féfréner ses pulsions masculines juste parce qu'elle a bobo à la main *_*<p>

En tout cas je suis sure que vous y avez cru et j'ai envie de dire...mouhahahahahahahah xDD Je m'aime parfois xD

Une review et vous pourrez faire un gros câlin dans un lit avec Drago ou Hermione :D

Bisous Bisous

PS : **Gouline** je t'avais dit 2 chapitres pour les escalier mais en fait je m'étais trompée xD C'est celui-ci ^^


	17. 17 décembre

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur_, _c'est le week-end et avec lui, arrive un chapitre qui va vous plaire, je le sens.

****Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

**Nanns **: j'ai hâte de voir si tu seras toujours sur ta faim après ce chapitre :D Ton enthousiame fait plaisir :D

**Stef** : Coucou !Héhéhé, Hermione cache bien son jeu xD En effet, Salazar était un pervers ! oo_O C'est quoi la marque de ton calendrier ! Moi j'ai que 24 chocolats ! Et oui, ma prochaine histoire sera sur Drago et Hermione :D

**LookLook** : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Anioul** : xD Huumm...il a beaucoup de tension sexouelle quand même entre eux xD

**amber1994** : Mouhahah, à Nowel ça va être la fiesta (ou peut-être avant xDD)

**Tillie231** : Merci énormément !

**leeloo **: tu ne crois pas si bien dire xD

**Grace** : je suis contente que les chapitres t'aient plu ! je suis d'accord pour les sacrifices :DD BLAISOUNETTTT :D

**SoliLoo** : Je pense que si elle s'était blessée gravement il aurait pété un plomb...mais vraiment xD

**Vera Bennett **: Hihi, Je crois qu'Harry et Ron ne s'en remettraient pas xD

**Ptite Pousse** : Elle VA le faire

**Warning** : Le rating M se justifie pleinement à partir de ce chapitre alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène (plein de gros mots et tout xD) vous pouvez sauter le passage concerné (ou Pansy est vraiment très vulgaire...oui, j'essaye de garder mon suspens comme je peux !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVII<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 17 décembre

« Hermione…Hermione… »

La brunette ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi et elle voulait rester encore dans les bras de Drago, bien au chaud. Si seulement Lavande pouvait cesser de l'appeler…Lavande.

« Merde ! » Murmura-t-elle alors que Drago se réveillait.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, je… »

« HERMIONE ? Tu m'entends. »

« Pas la peine de…mais oui, je suis bête, le sortilège de silence. Ma baguette… »

« Là… » Fit Drago en lui tendant son bout de bois.

« Lavande ? »

« Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore au lit. Ca va ? »

« Non…pas trop. Ma main me lance encore. Je vais reprendre de la potion et me préparer. Tu pourras dire au professeur que je vais arriver en retard si jamais ne je suis pas là à temps pour le premier cours. Et à Harry et Ron aussi. »

« Bien sur. Reposes-toi. » Dit-elle avant de partir.

.

« Elle a raison Granger. Tu dois te reposer. » Chuchota Drago en la serrant contre lui.

Hermione déposa un baiser son torse avant de répondre « J'ai menti. Je n'ai plus mal, je ne veux pas manquer les cours. »

« Pourquoi ? Tes copines sont parties. On est tout seuls. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes copines. »

« Mmh »

Il déposa plusieurs petits baiser sous son oreille et voulu l'embrasser mais Hermione se recula brusquement, posant une main sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Arrêtes-ça ! Je ne me suis même pas encore brossé les dents. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Répliqua-t-il, avant de réussir à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La brunette essaya de résister mais il se montrait vraiment convaincant et elle finit par se laisser persuader. C'était tellement facile de se laisser aller avec lui. Elle se sentait bien quand il était là. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse. Elle aimait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras. Et elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'en détacher.

« Drago sincèrement… il faut aller en cours. Tu n'as même pas d'excuses ! »

«Je m'occupe de la blessée. C'est une très bonne excuse. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Tu n'es pas marrante Hermione. On n'a même pas de cours en commun aujourd'hui. Je vais m'ennuyer. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi pour faire passer le temps. » Lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de finalement se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain. »

.

.

Lorsque Drago rejoignit finalement ses amis en cours d'Astronomie, il avait un sourire tellement niais plaqué sur le visage et qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever, que n'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…ou que quelqu'un lui avait donné une potion d'allégresse.

« Je n'y crois pas ! » S'exclama Blaise. « Ca y est ! Enfin ! D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me dire que tu me prenais mon balai. Alors ? »

« Oui ! Alors ? » Surenchérit Pansy.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » Demanda Théo.

« Presque… » Répondit Drago avec l'air de léviter au paradis « Elle voulait mais j'ai… »

« QUOI ? Ne me dis pas que tu as REFUSE ? TOI ? »

« Mr Zabini ! S'il vous plait ! »

« Désolé professeur. Non mais tu es dingue. » Dit-il plus bas.

« Elle avait mal à sa main. Je ne voulais pas la blesser encore plus. Mais c'était…whaouh. » Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour se remémorer sa nuit.

« Je crois qu'on l'a perdu. »

« Vous croyez que si j'écris au directeur pour lui demander de changer de dortoir il va accepter ? »

« Je pense que Dumbledore risque de bien rigoler, ça c'est certain. »

« Il faut qu'il accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la violer. »

« Mais oui Drago…mais bien sur… »

« Elle me manque déjà. »

« Tu fais peur mec, j'espère que tu le sais. »

.

Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de son état. L'air rêveur, il ne suivit rien au cours, trop occupé à penser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Hermione. Il se sentait heureux rien qu'en y repensant mais malgré tout, une toute petite part de lui avait un peu peur. Parce que ce qu'il avait aimé par-dessus tout, avait été de la tenir dans ses bras, tout simplement.

A présent, il voulait passer toutes ses nuits avec elle et il avait d'ores et déjà décidé qu'il retournerait la voir le soir même. De toute façon, si il ne le faisait pas le manque serait beaucoup trop intense pour qu'il puisse y survivre. Et non, il n'exagérait absolument pas.

.

.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger rêvassait en cours de runes. Le professeur corrigeait des copies pendant que ses élèves étaient en plein exercice de traduction.

Hermione avait traduit deux phrases sans problème et puis son esprit avait divagué. A l'aide de sa plume, elle griffonnait le prénom de Drago sur son parchemin. Elle alla même jusqu'à dessiner un petit cœur à côté, mais sa raison reprit ses droits sur sa main et elle griffonna à nouveau par-dessus pour l'effacer.

Drago. Drago. Drago. Elle devait absolument cesser de penser à lui si elle voulait espérer suivre le cours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et à chaque fois que son esprit repartait vers leur nuit, elle sentait des picotements dans son ventre. Arghhh. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui au moins pendant le reste de la matinée…

.

.

« Arrêtes, elle va finir par prendre feu si tu continues de la regarder comme ça. »

«Elle aussi elle me regarde. »

« On a remarqué. Je suis sur que tu bandes. » S'exclama Blaise, récoltant ainsi une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

« Lève toi et va l'embrasser qu'on en parle plus. »

« T'es fou ou quoi ? »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux… » Commença à s'énerver Théo.

« Tu ne comprends pas…si j'y vais là tout de suite et que je franchis le périmètre de sureté, il faudra faire évacuer la salle…Pansy il faut qu'elle arrête. »

Depuis le début du repas, Drago et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards brûlants sans se soucier du fait que tout le monde pouvait assister à leur petit jeu. Harry et Ron avaient bien essayés de calmer leur amie mais ils avaient rapidement abandonné. Elle avait tellement l'air connectée à Malefoy qu'une tornade aurait pu dévaster la Grande Salle qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçue.

Ils continuèrent de se dévorer des yeux jusqu'à la fin du repas et Hermione finit par se lever à contre cœur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit ou il ne pourrait pas la trouver si elle voulait travailler tranquillement. Et vraiment, vraiment essayer de ne pas penser à lui. Au moins pendant deux heures.

.

.

La brunette avait fini par passer l'après midi et le début de soirée dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait mangé là bas, puis elle était retournée au dortoir et s'était couchée. Et depuis, elle ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, sentant les minutes défiler lentement. Elle était peut-être stupide mais elle espérait…

Et lorsqu'elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir, et des bruits de pas très légers sur le plancher, un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres…

Drago essaya de masquer sa joie lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'elle semblait l'attendre. Il était pourtant venu beaucoup plus tard que la veille, et il avait pensé la trouver endormie.

« Ma main va très bien Drago. Je suis entièrement rétablie. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Ah…bon…ben…je vais repartir. »

« Tu n'es pas venu en balai jusqu'ici et failli te faire attraper pour repartir aussitôt. »

« Qui te dit que j'ai failli me faire attraper ? »

« Personne. Mais je n'ai plus la main blessée …tu ne vas pas me faire mal cette fois-ci. »

Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle l'allumait. Elle l'allumait et cela marchait parfaitement bien. Elle tendit une main vers lui et il l'attrapa, se retrouvant sur son lit en un rien de temps. Hermione referma les lourds rideaux rouges, jeta un sortilège de silence et lui sauta dessus.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et Drago répondit sauvagement au baiser, y mettant toute l'envie et toute la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait quittée le matin même. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant Hermione avec lui qui termina allongée sur lui.

Elle avait envie de rire tant elle était heureuse. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit lorsque Drago arriva enfin à se détacher de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Puis il attrapa sa main et se mit à embrasser son avant bras avant de le caresser doucement.

« Magnifique. » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione pouffa, se redressa et enleva son haut de pyjama, exposant sa poitrine aux yeux de Drago qui déglutit avec peine. Elle le laissa se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements avant de se rallonger sur lui, sa poitrine effleurant son torse.

Drago la serra contre lui si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il voulait que leurs deux corps fusionnent. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse et son ventre, l'observant avec satisfaction fermer les yeux de plaisir.

Le blond fit rapidement glisser le bas de pyjama d'Hermione et caressa longuement ses cuisses, provoquant chez elle quelques petits gémissements.

Lorsqu'il glissa une main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, Hermione dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Drago faisait des merveilles avec ses doigts et elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps s'il continuait comme ça. Il faisait des vas et vient rapides avec ses doigts, laissant son pouce effleurer son point le plus sensible et Hermione se sentait submergée par le plaisir qui arrivait par vagues, de plus en plus fortes.

« Arrête…Drago…arrê… »

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? » Demanda-t-il en accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts.

« Oui…non…Oh… »

Elle fut coupée par un orgasme soudain qui vint la frapper, lui coupant le souffle. Drago embrassa doucement sa poitrine, tout en la retournant pour pouvoir se retrouver à son tour au dessus d'elle. Il se contenta de déposer de tendres baisers partout sur son corps, la laissant retrouver un rythme de respiration plus calme.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse glisser ses mains, jusqu'à son boxer, qu'elle le lui enlève et qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille, frottant son intimité contre la sienne.

A ce moment là, Drago sut qu'il était arrivé au point de non retour. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Tout de suite.

Il la pénétra d'un coup de rein et tout deux gémirent de concert. Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était tellement belle et ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts lui tournaient la tête. Il accéléra le rythme souhaitant en même temps que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de bonheur ou de plaisir, tant les émotions étaient fortes. Il tenait Hermione dans ses bras, il était en train de lui faire l'amour, il était _en_ elle, enfin et jamais plus il ne voudrait faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre d'elle.

« Drago…plus vite… » Gémit-elle.

Il ne put que lui obéir et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione était secouée d'un second orgasme. Elle cria de plaisir et Drago la suivit peu après. Trop rapidement à son gout. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, trempé de sueur et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Jamais il ne voulait la lâcher. Jamais.

« Drago, tu vas finir par m'étouffer. » Rigola Hermione

« J'ai pas envie de bouger. »

« Si tu m'étouffes et que je meurs on ne pourra pas recommencer. »

Une seconde plus tard, Drago s'était dégagé et s'était rallongé juste à côté d'elle. Elle riait encore, fière de sa petite menace et il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Puis il se recula légèrement et repoussa les cheveux bruns qui collaient au front. Puis il attrapa son bras et le caressa doucement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as avec mes avant-bras ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'il déposait plein de petits baiser dessus.

« Je crois que je suis fétichiste…Ils sont beaux et doux J'aime tes avant-bras »

« … »

« Je suis fatigué, je raconte n'importe quoi. »

« On devrait peut-être dormir alors. » Dit-elle en se calant entre ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux et Drago déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de caresser son bras. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait d'ores et déjà plus se passer de sa peau, son odeur, sa voix… Il songea à lui parler du fait qu'il avait prévu d'en faire sa femme dans quelques années mais la petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à celle de Pansy lui souffla que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pourtant il était sur de lui. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle appartienne à un autre que lui.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais ton écharpe qui avait disparu… »

« Oui. »

« C'est moi qui te l'ai prise. »

« Ah bon ? Mais…pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

« Je…je voulais avoir un truc à toi. Elle sentait bon…mais l'odeur commence à s'estomper. »

« Oh… »

Juste ça. « Oh » Et puis un sourire. Elle se réinstalla contre lui et ferma les yeux prête à dormir et Drago sut que c'était bon. Elle était enfin à lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà, vous avez vu comme je suis gentille avec vous ! Et avec Drago...a force d'être frustré il allait finir par péter un plomb le pauvre !<p>

J'espère que vous êtes contents maintenant hihi

A demain (matin je pense, parce que je ne suis pas là de la journée ^^)

Une review et pour pourrez vivre une nuit de folies avec Drago ou Hermione

Bisous Bisous


	18. 18 décembre

****Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je suis matinale mais je ne vais pas être là de la journée et quand je rentrerais, nous serons déjà le 19. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes reviews, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sera fait très vite !

Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche

**Disclaimer** : Histoire à moi, le reste à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Amber1994** : En effet tu n'es pas la seule xD Mouhahah j'imagine trop Drago a s'énerver tout seul dans son coin après ses petits enfants qui lui bousillent sa maison mais faire le papi gâteau en face et après aller se plaindre à Hermione "c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai des cheveux blancs" mouhahah

**Nanns** :Je ne sais pas quoi dire...tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! MERCI

**Stef** : Pour le réveil c'est juste en dessous hihi. Et non, ce n'était pas la première fois d'Hermione. Pourquoi ? Parce que je fais une sorte de croisade contre les premières fois supers parfaites de la mort qui tue. Je ne supporte pas ça et c'est un truc qui m'énerve réellement dans les fics. Hors là je voulais que ça se passe vraiment bien (mieux qu'une première fois quoi) donc j'ai décidé qu'Hermione n'était pas vierge...après à toi de voir qui a été l'heureux élu (Krum pendant un été ou Pierre, Paul ou Jacques xDD)...

Qui te dit qu'il va lui rendre l'écharpe héhé

**Tillie231** : ta review fait office de signature ! Drago arrive !

**Vera Bennett** : merci beaucoup ! Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire cette lettre mais maintenant que tu m'en a parlé j'ai envie xD peut-être en bonus ^^

**Lully** : Merci ma chérie ! Tu auras ton cadeau ! Bisous

**Grace** : Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! merci énormément . Le bisou dans la grande salle arrive. ET pour le plus dur...tu as tout à fait raison

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVIII <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 18 décembre

Drago cru rêver lorsqu'il sentit de douces caresses sur son visage. Persuadé qu'il rêvait, il garda les yeux fermés pour pouvoir en profiter un peu plus, mais lorsque les caresses se transformèrent en baisers, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. »

« Je vais vraiment envoyer ma demande à Dumbledore… »Souffla Drago.

« Quelle demande ? »

« Je vais demander l'autorisation de changer de dortoir. Comme ça je pourrais être réveillé comme ça tous les matins »

« Tu crois qu'on va te laisser aller dans un dortoir de filles ? » Pouffa Hermione.

« Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire du mal. C'est même plutôt le contraire. »

« Le règlement de Poudlard est très clair. On ne va pas changer une tradition qui existe depuis des années juste pour toi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que. »

Hermione ouvrit légèrement le rideau de son baldaquin et après avoir vérifié que le dortoir était vide, sorti du lit, Drago à sa suite.

.

.

Harry et Blaise lâchèrent simultanément leurs fourchettes lorsque Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la grande salle main dans la main. La brunette l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers ses amis et Drago en fit de même, sans prêter attention aux chuchotements qui envahissaient la salle.

Pansy haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il s'installa comme si de rien n'était et qu'il se beurra tranquillement un toast.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Tu as conscience qu'il est écrit sur ton visage en lettre brillantes 'j'ai pris mon pied comme un dingue hier soir' »

« Ne soit pas jalouse Pansy. Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec elle. »

« Je n'ai surtout certainement pas envie de coucher avec toi. Quelle horreur… »

« Je savais que tu me préférais. »

« Dans tes rêves Blaise. »

« Si tu savais ce qui se passait entre nous dans mes rêves Pans' tu… »

« Je te castrerais, ça c'est sur et certain ! »

« Ce serais embêtant… »

« Alors fermes-là et tout se passera bien. »

.

« Bon. » Fit Blaise en reportant son attention sur Drago « Elle est bonne ? »

« Mauvaise idée. » Chuchota Théo.

« J'espère que j'ai mal entendu Zabini. J'espère vraiment que j'ai mal entendu ou je risque de te démolir si tu ne retires pas TOUT DE SUITE ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Roh c'est bon ! C'est officiel alors ? »

« Parfaitement. Hermione et moi. Moi et Hermione. Ma femme est merveilleuse et moi je suis le meilleur. Et au passage je vous signale que nous sommes le dix huit décembre. Noël est encore loin…j'ai gagné. »

« Tu n'auras gagné que lorsqu'on aura la paix ! Le but était quand même que tu arrêtes de nous emmerder avec Granger. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'étaler mon bonheur ? »

« Non. » Firent ses trois amis en chœur.

« Vous êtes aigris. » Déclara-t-il avant de se lever.

.

Hermione l'attendait dans le hall, juste devant la grande salle. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la salle de métamorphose. Ils se tenaient la main devant tout le monde. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient un couple ? Drago ne tenait pas la main à tous ses amis alors cela devait signifier que oui…

Le blond cru que McGonnagall allait faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle les vit rentrer dans sa salle de classe. Elle enleva ses lunettes, les essuya, les remit sur son nez et sembla sur le point de pleurer. Si les professeurs commençaient à en faire tout un plat, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de la taverne. Il remarqua que leur professeur semblait sur le point de faire une remarque à Hermione. Elle avait ouvert la bouche d'un air décidé, puis avait du se dire qu'elle n'avait aucune légitimité à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et Drago ne pouvait qu'approuver. Qu'on le laisse tranquille avec son Hermione.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel lorsque McGonnagal annonça le contenu du cours. On sentait bien que les vacances de Noël étaient pour dans deux jours. Elle leur annonça avec un petit air fier qu'ils allaient métamorphoser des petites figurines en céramique représentant des sapins en sapin au chocolat. Évidemment, ces abrutis de Gryffondors, Weasley en tête se mirent à pousser des cris de joie et Théo et Drago échangèrent un regard consterné. A croire qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir de chocolat le vingt cinq…et à croire que depuis début décembre, il n'y avait pas des bannettes remplies de petits chocolats mis à disposition dans la Grande Salle. Pathétique. Et ce qui était encore plus consternant c'était de savoir que Weasley allait probablement réussir sa métamorphose en un rien de temps alors que pour n'importe quelle autre métamorphose, il lui fallait au moins une vingtaine d'essais. Véritablement ridicule ! Lorsque McGonnagall distribua les sapins en céramique et qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il y en avait trois par personne, Drago cru qu'il allait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. A croire qu'ils étaient des singes dans un stupide zoo.

A ses côtés, Hermione relisait soigneusement la formule dans son livre, avant d'attraper sa baguette et se plisser les yeux dans un effort de concentration. Sans surprise, elle réussit du premier coup et récolta vingt points pour sa maison. Drago ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de remarquer que leur professeur avait eu l'air soulagée, comme si le fait de les voir entrer dans la classe main dans la main lui faisait douter des capacités de réflexion d'Hermione.

.

Haussant les épaules, il se tourna vers son sapin et une idée très intelligente germa dans son esprit. Souriant d'avance, il se concentra et décida ne pas le tenter dès le premier sapin.

Pour le deuxième en revanche, il se tourna légèrement pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait et transforma son sapin en sapin en chocolat. Puis, après avoir vérifié dans son livre de métamorphose au chapitre « Transformation des formes », et lança un deuxième sortilège.

Satisfait du résultat, il attrapa son chocolat qui n'avait plus une forme de sapin mais une forme de cœur et le tendit à Hermione.

La jeune femme rougit brusquement et se mit à bafouiller des remerciements, visiblement gênée. Lorsque Drago caressa doucement sa joue rouge, McGonnagall se racla ostensiblement la gorge, tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne vais pas oser le manger. » Dit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop je… »

« Dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai ? »

« Zabini va t'asseoir à ta place ! Dégage ! »

« Granger, dis-moi que tu as voulu tenter une expérience. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Drago qui vient de te donner ce truc. »

« Ca te gêne ? C'est mignon non. C'est de la belle magie. »

« De la _belle magie. _Malefoy vient de te donner un cœur en chocolat et tu me parles de belle magie. »

« Laisse-le tranquille Blaise ! »

« C'est mignon. Tu le défends. »

« Je ne le défend pas. Tu m'agaces, retournes à ta place. »

« … »

« … »

« Est-ce que je suis devenu pire qu'un poufsouffle…non, parce qu'il faut me le dire. Je ne peux pas devenir comme eu. C'était nunuche le cœur en chocolat ? Putain de merde. C'était nunuche. Et j'ai fait ça devant témoins. La moitié étant des rouges. Je suis mort. Je suis fini. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas nunuche c'est juste gentil. Et je préfère avoir un cœur en chocolat pour Noël que pour la Saint-Valentin. La je t'accorde que ce serait nunuche et Blaise serait tout à fait en droit de te verser un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. »

« Je note. »

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit à ce moment là et Drago du abandonner sa brunette qui se rendait à son cours d'arithmancie. Dans le couloir, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser partir comme ça et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant longuement avant de consentir à la relâcher.

« C'est beau l'amour. » Souffla Pansy à son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »

« Officiellement. Mais je sais voir ce que tu ne veux pas dire. »

« Fiches-moi la paix. »

« Dire qu'il aura fallu attendre qu'elle glisse sur le verglas et qu'elle se casse le poignet pour que tu te décide. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais poussée bien plus tôt. »

« A peine trois semaines, il s'en est bien sorti. Mais Granger t'a bien aidé aussi. Je suis sure qu'elle avait déjà le béguin pour toi avant même que tu commences à te comporter comme un débile mental avec elle. »

« Merci de ton soutien Théo. »

.

.

Drago ressentit une satisfaction immense lorsqu'il sortit du vestiaire de quidditch avec ses joueurs et qu'il repéra Hermione dans les gradins, aux côtés de Pansy. Il ne l'avait pas vue de l'après-midi. Il avait préféré travailler dans la salle commune et ne pas la rejoindre à la bibliothèque, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il aurait eu envie de tout sauf de faire ses devoirs et qu'elle lui en aurait voulu de le distraire. Il avait espéré qu'en la laissant tranquille elle viendrait à sa séance d'entrainement et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Encouragé par Hermione, il vola mieux que jamais ce soir là et ses joueurs, entrainés par l'élan de leur capitaine réalisèrent des prouesses. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils seraient fin prêts pour la reprise, juste après les vacances.

Satisfait, il termina la séance par des exercices plus simples et puis fit rentrer tout le monde au vestiaire. Après s'être douché, les membre de l'équipe de Serpentard retournèrent tous dans le vestiaire principal pour se rhabiller.

Drago était en train de fouiller dans son sac pour trouver sa lotion pour les cheveux lorsqu'il entendit des sifflement appréciateurs et des exclamations s'élever dans le vestiaire. Il se retourna et cru halluciner en voyant Hermione avancer tranquillement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se précipita vers elle et posa une main sur ses yeux, alors qu'elle riait.

« Drago ! Laisse-là profiter du paysage, ne soit pas possessif. »

« La ferme Pucey ! Rhabillez-vous et dégagez de là. Tout de suite. »

« A vos ordres capitaine. » S'exclamèrent ses coéquipiers en finissant de s'habiller « Amuses-toi bien Malefoy. »

«C'est ça Zabini… Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? » Fit Drago en enlevant sa main des yeux de la brunette « Imagine qu'ils aient été encore nus ? »

« J'aurais profité du paysage, comme l'a si bien dit Pucey. »

« Certainement pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que es rentrée…non attend, laisses tomber. Je sais. Il n'y a que Pansy pour mettre dans la tête de quelqu'un des idées pareille. Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'elle rêve de pouvoir entrer dans nos vestiaires pendant qu'on se change. Je suis sure qu'elle t'a demandé un compte rendu. Dommage pour elle…tu avais les yeux cachés. »

« C'est vraiment dommage en effet. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sur. » Répondit Drago.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Non. Absolument pas. Il voulait juste…bon…peut-être qu'il était un petit peu jaloux mais personne n'était censé le savoir.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et joua un peu avec ses cheveux. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le banc ou reposaient les affaires de Drago et elle emprisonna une mèche blonde entre ses doigts.

« De la lotion pour les cheveux ? Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un homme que je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Le jeune homme l'enlaça et elle en profita pour retirer ses mains les descendre plus bas. Elle s'amusa avec la boucle de sa ceinture pendant un instant, avant de la défaire et d'enlever le bouton de son jean, rougissant légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire Granger ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il la souleva brusquement et la porta jusqu'au douches. Il tourna le robinet et le jet d'eau se déversa sur eux. Hermione hurla mais Drago se fichait qu'ils soient habillés. Il se contenta de la plaquer contre la paroi carrelée et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

* * *

><p>Voilàààà, vous avez eu votre bisou dans la grande salle hihi<p>

Bon, je dois filer mais n'oublliez pas, une review et vous aurez droit à un coeur en chocolat et une séance sous la douche héhé

Bisous Bisous


	19. 19 décembre

Bonjouuuuuur. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ca va très bien. Levée à 13h un lundi c'est le piiied :DD En plus j'écoute encore des musiques de merde sur deezer ahah tout va bien "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie woooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic" xDD

Bref, enjoy le chapitre :D

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** ;

**Grace** : Je me doutais que tu aimerais ce bisou hihi. Blaisounet reste l'ami de Dragounet, on ne met pas de coup de poing à ses amis xD Qu'est ce que je vous réserve pour Nowel ? :D

**Tillie231** : Merci beaucoup ! A demain

**Stef** : Mais non voyons, il n'est pas amoureux, il veut juste se marier avec elle plus tard

**Amber1994** : Je sais bien que les premières fois peuvent bien se passer, le problème c'est que dans les fics c'est devenu récurrent et vraiment trop idéalisé donc JE PROTESTE xD

**Malfoiegras** : Merciiiiiii. Blaise est catalogué comme le pervers vulgaire ici, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime hihi. Et c'est pas grave pour le "retard" :D

**SoliLoo** : Merchii. ce n'est pas presque nunuche le coeur xD Ca l'est totalement xDD. Tu vas avoir tout plein de chapitres en revenant !

**Lully** : *tend un petit coeur*:DD

**Anioul** : Ton coeur en chocolat va bientôt arriver !

**Ptite pousse** : Mouhahahahah, j'imagine la tête de ton frère et de ton copain xDD

**Vera Bennett** : merci beaucoup. En effet je pense que Pansy l'a bien influencée xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIX<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 19 décembre 

.

Hermione marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs. Elle venait d'apprendre que Rogue rattrapait un de ses cours de potions aujourd'hui. Un cours qu'il n'avait pas assuré à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente ! Cet homme était fou. Heureusement que les vacances étaient prévue pour le lendemain.

Elle prit un autre couloir et descendit un premier escalier pour aller jusqu'aux cachots, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle. Elle fit une embardée pour éviter de se prendre le panneau de bois dans la figure mais un bras surgit de nulle part et l'attira dans l'ouverture. La porte claqua dans son dos et elle se retrouva dans la semi obscurité d'un placard à balai.

Drago la tenait par la taille et elle fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'embrasse. » Dit-il juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et vint caresser lentement la sienne. Ses mains caressaient frénétiquement sa peau glissant sous son pull et la plaquant tout contre lui. Hermione gémit lorsqu'il lui suçota la lèvre inférieure et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se reculer. Surtout lorsque le blond la collait à lui et la maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Elle sentit qu'il défaisait sa robe de sorcière et elle tenta tant bien que mal de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Drago, on a passé presque toute la nuit à… »

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« On a cours de potions. »

« Arrêtes de penser. » Lui souffla-t-il.

.

Il batailla un instant avec ses collants, mais finit par réussir à lui enlever et en fit de même avec sa culotte. Puis sans prévenir, il souleva Hermione qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en la pénétrant et Hermione gémit dans sa bouche. A chaque poussée du blond, son dos heurtait violemment le mur mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne ressentait même pas la douleur, seulement le plaisir que ses va-et-vient lui procuraient. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque avant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle était dans un placard à balai par Merlin ! N'importe qui pouvait entendre…

Mais lorsque les lèvres de Drago se mirent à suçoter son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un autre gémissement, cette fois plus fort, avant de plaquer une main contre sa propre bouche pour étouffer les bruits qu'elle émettait.

Drago continuait d'embrasser successivement sa bouche et son cou, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait sa cuisse. Il accéléra brusquement l'allure, tout en faisant glisser la main qui était sur la cuisse de la brunette un peu plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre son point le plus sensible qu'il stimula de deux doigts. Hermione se crispa et ferma étroitement des yeux alors qu'elle atteignait l'apogée de son plaisir. Drago la suivit juste après et pencha la tête en avant pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Hermione détacha ses jambes de la taille du blond et essaya de tenir debout, sans se laisser trahir par ses jambes qui tremblaient. Elle venait de faire l'amour dans un placard à balai…en moins de dix minutes…elle était devenue dévergondée…

Elle remit rapidement ses vêtements en place, abandonnant l'idée de remettre ses collants et laissa Drago arranger ses cheveux et les siens.

« On va être en retard en potions. »

« Rogue m'adore. »

« Mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas avoir des points en moins alors que…que…enfin…je vais regarder si il y a du monde dans le couloir. »

.

.

Devant son chaudron et son parchemin, Hermione se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Rogue ne cessait de la regarder et elle avait l'impression qu'il était écrit sur son visage « Je viens de coucher avec Malefoy dans un placard à balai ». Elle avait chaud rien qu'en y repensant et elle voulait rentrer sous terre en sentant le regard de Rogue sur elle. Elle était certaine qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Si seulement elle avait été en capacité de résister à Drago. Mais non, elle était faible et il suffisait qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'elle fonde. Elle avait déjà passé une nuit très courte à cause de lui et voilà maintenant qu'il l'entrainait dans un placard comme si elle était une gourgandine de base.

« …et je demanderais bien à Monsieur Malefoy de nous répondre, mais comme il semble être parti au pays des licornes roses, je suis certain qu'il n'a rien entendu à la question de je viens de poser. N'est ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ? » Claqua soudain la voix de Rogue.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago qui semblait effectivement ailleurs, dans un pays ou tout était justement rose. Il cligna des yeux et sembla surpris par l'expression de colère retenue qu'arborait Rogue, comme si il était à deux doigts de se précipiter sur son élève habituellement favori pour l'étrangler.

« Euuuh… »

« Monsieur Malefoy. » Commença Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. « Je me fiche de ce que vous traficotez avec Miss Granger. Je ne veux même pas y penser parce que cette simple perspective suffirait à me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque et à vous coller en retenue pendant les cinquantes prochaines années. Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec Miss Granger mais je vous ordonne _d'écouter mon cours_. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites que je fais des choses avec Granger ? »

« LONDUBAT ! » Hurla Rogue.

« Ou…oui… » Articula Neville qui venait de se tasser sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce qu'il fait chaud ? Répondez franchement ou je retire dix points à votre stupide maison. »

« No…non…il…il fait même un peu fr…froid. »

« Tout à fait Monsieur Malefoy. Un peu froid. Toute la classe à l'air de vouloir remettre sa cape pour être au chaud, et Miss Granger est rouge comme si elle était restée une heure en plein sahara ! Je sais additionner deux plus deux Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Je… »

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, pour l'image mentale écœurante que vous venez de me procurer. Maintenant AU TRAVAIL. »

Hermione ne chercha même pas à protester et baissa immédiatement la tête, sentant ses joues devenir encore plus rouges, de honte cette fois. Elle avait eu raison. Rogue savait. Et si lui savait, tout le monde devait probablement savoir qu'elle…qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air dans des placards et dans des vestiaires de quidditch avec Malefoy…sans parler de la douche. Alors qu'elle était préfète. Elle était censée donner le bon exemple… et ne pas se laisser dominer par ses hormones et sa faiblesse pour le blond… Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

.

Drago la rattrapa lorsque le cours se termina enfin, et lui fit un petit sourire contrit en remarquant son air contrarié.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il allait dire ça. »

« C'est la honte. Devant la classe entière… »

« Dans quelques heures ils n'y penseront plus. Tout le monde est occupé par les vacances et par Noël. »

« Moui… »

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dans le parc ? Tu n'a pas cours non plus cette après-midi ? »

« Non je n'ai pas cours, mais je ne peux pas aller dans le parc. Je n'ai plus de collants je te rappelle, et je ne veux pas attraper la mort. »

« J'avais oublié. » Fit Drago en jetant un œil vers ses jambes nues.

« N'y pense même pas. » Répliqua-t-elle en voyant son air un peu lubrique. « Je suis fatiguée. A cause de toi je n'ai presque pas dormi la nuit dernière.

« Tu n'y étais pas opposée si je me rappelles bien. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste faire une sieste ? Une sieste normale. De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non c'est ce que je compte faire. Je n'arriverais pas à faire mes devoirs correctement si je ne dors pas un peu. »

Drago accepta et ils remontèrent tous les deux les nombreux escaliers du château, jusqu'au septième étage. La salle sur demande leur tendait les bras et Hermione se jeta sur le grand lit à peine entrée dans la pièce.

« Tu vas te coucher tout habillée ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. » Dit-elle avant de se concentrer.

Un pyjama apparu sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans la pièce et Drago s'empressa de l'attraper et de le déplier pour mieux regarder.

« Tu aurais pu demander une nuisette sexy. »

« Je ne dors pas dans des nuisettes sexy. Et puis je t'ai dit que je voulais faire une sieste normale. » Dit-elle en attrapant le pyjama.

Elle l'enfila sous l'œil appréciateur de Drago et se glissa sous les draps. Le blond la rejoignit et elle se cala contre lui avant de fermer les yeux en poussant un soupir d'aise. Elle était vraiment épuisée et sentait que cette sieste ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

« Malefoy. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie. « Arrêtes de me peloter. »

«Je ne te pelote pas. »

« Tu as ta main posée sur mes fesses. »

« Dors. Tu es fatiguée et tu imagines des choses…tu vas faire de beaux rêves. »

« Me viole pas dans mon sommeil. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de tomber endormie.

.

Le blond rit et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle ne réagit même pas, déjà plongée dans le sommeil. Drago se sentait privilégié de pouvoir rester à côté d'elle et la regarder alors qu'elle était paisiblement endormie. Il la trouvait belle. Et il ne pouvait se lasser de parcourir son corps de ses mains, comme si il voulait le connaitre par cœur. Puis sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés. Drago ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si négligente envers ses cheveux alors qu'elle pouvait se montrer si soignée avec ses cours. Cette fille avait un sens des priorités assez étrange.

La brunette se retourna et émit un petit couinement discret dans son sommeil et Drago esquissa un sourire. Peut-être qu'elle rêvait de lui…peut-être même qu'elle faisait un rêve censuré… Il fallait que son cerveau se mette en stand-by, il avait l'impression de devenir comme Blaise et c'était assez effarant comme pensée. Mais d'un autre côté, avec Hermione collée tout contre lui, les idées venaient toutes seules… C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle porte ce pyjama informe, mais après tout, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla après sa sieste qui l'avait énormément reposée, elle découvrit que Drago n'avait pas bougé. Elle pensait qu'il serait parti après qu'elle se soit endormie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était toujours installé à côté d'elle et jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il se pencha sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, puis sa tempe et glissa ensuite sur sa joue.

Hermione se redressa et lui jeta un regard de mise en garde. Un petit ricanement fut la seule réponse du blond qui l'attrapa par le menton pour qu'elle arrête de bouger et qui l'embrassa rapidement.

« J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

« Les vacances sont demain. »

« Justement. Il faut que je m'avance. Il y a pleins de devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée. »

« Et je suis sure que tu les as déjà fait. »

« Je dois vraiment travailler Drago. »

« Bon… »Concéda-t-il. « Mais je veux que ce lit nous accueille à nouveau ce soir. Tu vas devoir te rattraper. »

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du lit, échangeant son pyjama de « grand-mère » contre son uniforme. Puis elle ramassa son sac et quitta la pièce sans jeter un regard à Drago qui esquissa une petite moue boudeuse. Il regarda la porte se fermer derrière elle et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Que Salazar lui vienne en aide. Hermione Granger le rendait complètement dingue !

.

.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je fais mes devoirs. »

« Tu les feras plus tard ! » Déclara Ron

« C'est important. » Rajouta Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a les garçons ? » Demanda finalement Hermione en reposant son livre.

« Malefoy ! » Explosa Ron.

« Quoi Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ? Tu demandes quoi ? Je vais te dire moi. Tu l'embrasses dans la Grande Salle, tu te balades partout avec lui et tu vas faire je ne veux pas savoir quoi dans un placard à balai. Parvati vous à vu ! »

« Oh… »

Hermione rougit et Ron sentit l'énervement pointer.

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Je…euh… »

« Je vais lui casser la gueule. »

« Ron ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Si. C'est Malefoy. Et il sort avec toi. Harry et moi allons donc le démolir. »

« Je croyais que… »

« Tu ne croyais rien du tout. Il ne nous a même pas demandé notre avis. »

Hermione émit un petit bruit de dédain et toisa ses amis du regard.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je vais le répéter puisqu'apparemment vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais. Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! »

* * *

><p>Ca, c'est dit ! Non mais de quoi se mêlent Harry et Ron xD Mais beaucoup d'entre vous voulaient les voir et je vous annonce qu'ils seront là également dans le prochain chapitre !<p>

Une review et vous pourrez aller dans un placard à balai avec Drago ou Hermione

Bisous Bisous


	20. 20 décembre

Bonsoirr ! Je review d'un périple cadeaux de Nowel et je n'ai même pas fini... rebelote demain ou jeudi...ralalala c'est une épopée les cadeaux de Noël xDD Au moins à Poudlard c'est facile, ils ont Pré-Au-Lard juste à côté et ils n'ont pas le choix xD (a moins de commander par hibou)

Breffons, le choco-chapitre du jour est lààà

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à JKR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Stef** : Hihi, c'est vrai qu'un pyjama c'est bien plus confortable xD. Hermione sera là pour le soigner si jamais il se fait casser la gueule xD

**Vera Bennett** : Rogue est le meilleur héhé. Et tu as tout à fait raison pour la permission. De quoi est-ce qu'ils se mêlent xD

**Anioul** : Ils se prennent pour des meilleurs amis possessifs xD

**Tillie231** : Severus is the best xD Contente de t'avoir faitt rire :D

**Amber1994** : L'avenir va se transformer un peu, comme tu va pouvoir le voir ici héhéhéhé

**Grace** : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review ! Mouhahahah ca doit être drôle si tu parles dans ton sommeil...ou embarrassant, je ne sais pas trop xD Je pense que Rogue à imaginé la vérité, du coup il a tellement été choqué/dégouté, qu'il a pété son cable et qu'il a enlevé des points à sa propre maison hihi.

Sinon je suis contente que mes autres textes t'aient également plu ! :DD

**cafougnette** : Merci :D

**Loufoca's Elven** : OMG Harry/Ron euuuurk quelle horreur xDDD Bisous :D

**Nanns** : Tu l'a postée juste à temps ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Et Drago va faire sa demande pour le dortoir, mais il est évident qu'elle ne sera pas acceptée hihi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XX<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 20 décembre

Hermione bâilla une énième fois en cours de sortilèges, avant de vérifier rapidement que son professeur ne l'avait pas vue. Ses yeux la picotaient et elle devait se forcer pour les garder ouverts et pour rester concentrée. Elle était fatiguée et tout était la faute de Drago. Elle avait même failli être en retard parce qu'il l'avait suivie sous la douche qui était par conséquent devenue plus longue que prévu.

Drago…elle se sentait un peu bizarre lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Une boule venait se loger dans sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse arriver à la faire partir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, de s'être fait avoir. Parce que depuis qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble…ou plutôt, depuis qu'ils étaient passés à une étape plus élevée que de simples baisers, Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils passaient leur temps à faire l'amour. Et son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Elle se demandait si elle n'était qu'un passe temps pour lui, si il voulait uniquement coucher avec elle ou bien si elle était véritablement l'objet d'une sorte de pari stupide entre elle et Blaise. Elle avait peur. Peur de n'être qu'une fille de passage qu'il allait laisser tomber une fois qu'il en aurait marre. Hermione ne voulait pas de ça. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui, elle tenait à lui et elle savait que si elle découvrait que seul le sexe l'intéressait, elle serait sincèrement blessée.

Pourtant, quand elle réfléchissait à la manière dont il la regardait parfois, elle était sure que c'était plus que quelque chose de simplement physique. Ou alors cela signifiait qu'il était un menteur hors pair.

Elle soupira et agita distraitement sa baguette pour en faire sortir des guirlandes. Flitwick faisait toujours des cours ludiques et en rapport avec Noël, juste avant les vacances.

.

.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Tu as l'air épuisée. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

« Qu'est ce que Malefoy t'a fait ? »

« Rien. » Dit-elle en rougissant malgré elle.

Harry regretta d'avoir posé la question lorsqu'il vit la teinte que prenaient les joues de son amie. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quoi que ce soit sous peine de faire subir des dommages irréversibles à son cerveau et de se lever sur le champ pour aller démolir Malefoy.

« Harry…est-ce que tu penses que je compte pour lui ? »

« J'en sais rien Hermione, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. »

« Je vois…merci de ton aide. »

« Ca fait à peine une semaine. Tu réfléchis trop ! Laisses les choses se faire... ou ne pas se faire. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

_Facile à dire_, songea Hermione. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à se mettre dans une telle situation en l'espace de trois semaines. Certes, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Drago mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se décidait soudainement à s'intéresser à elle et à la transformer en guimauve ? En y repensant, toute cette histoire était décidément illogique. Elle s'entendait bien avec Théo Pansy et Blaise depuis bien longtemps mais Drago s'était toujours montré plus réservé envers elle. Et du jour au lendemain, son but dans la vie semblait être de la séduire. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Et est-ce qu'elle se faisait vraiment avoir d'ailleurs ou est-ce qu'il avait eu une sorte de révélation ? Elle ne savait décidément plus quoi penser.

« J'ai l'impression que de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles et de ton nez. » Commenta Ron.

« Très drôle. »

« Allez Hermione, souris, c'est les vacances ce soir et tu tires la même tête que lorsque tu te trompes dans tes calculs d'arithmancie et que tu dois tout recommencer. »

« Ne boude pas, ça arrive même aux meilleurs de se tromper Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais et se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise pour ne plus avoir à la regarder. Elle ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur le cours parce que le sortilège pour lancer des guirlandes était digne de la deuxième année. Flitwitck avait de quoi décorer sa salle de classe et elle décida de s'amuser à faire apparaitre des figurines représentants des anges de noël. Le professeur la félicita pour son inventivité mais elle ne l'entendit presque pas, ses pensées étant retournées vers un blond nommé Drago Malefoy. C'était vraiment agaçant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses pensées…

.

Lorsque midi arriva, Drago l'attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle et la serra dans ses bras avant de rentrer et de se diriger vers sa place. Il avait quelques petits gestes comme ça qui faisaient dire à Hermione qu'il était sincère mais derrière, il y avait toujours un argument qui venait tout contrer. Elle songea à aller demander conseil à Pansy mais elle se ravisa. Drago était son meilleur ami et forcément, elle allait le défendre.

Elle mangea peu, chipotant dans son assiette et jetant de nombreux regards vers la table des Serpentard. Drago la regardait à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux et lui faisait des petits sourires.

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle, et la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers le parc. Il pris sa main gantée dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je voulais juste faire un tour dans le parc. »

« Oh…je peux t'accompagner ? Je suis même prêt à refaire un bonhomme de neige si tu veux. »

« Non. Ca va aller. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton plus inquiet.

« Oui…oui. »

« Tu es sure ? Tu sais…tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je…non tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu mais n'en demanda pas plus et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la forcer à lui parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. Après tout, elle avait des amis pour ça…lui n'était surement pas grand-chose pour tout ce qui concernait les confidences. Il caressa les cheveux qui dépassaient de son bonnet et posa de légers baisers sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Il la sentait fragile et savoir qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qui la tracassait le rendait jaloux. Il était jaloux de Potter, de Weasley et même de Pansy, parce qu'il était sur qu'elle se confiait à elle beaucoup plus que ce que Pansy laissait entendre. Il avait envie de l'écouter lui aussi. Et il se promit de ne jamais avouer ça à Blaise sous peine d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines et des semaines.

Il se détacha des bras d'Hermione et lui tira un peu sur les coins des lèvres pour la faire sourire. Cela marcha, et ils purent continuer à avancer dans la neige qui recouvrait l'herbe du parc. Ils firent un grand tour du lac, avant de rentrer au château. Hermione voulu aller dans les cuisines pour prendre un chocolat chaud en compagnie des elfes et Drago accepta. La jeune femme avait alors presque balayé ses inquiètudes d'un revers de main, mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent les cuisines, Drago l'entraina dans la salle sur demande et lui sauta dessus à peine la porte refermée.

.

Les angoisses d'Hermione revinrent alors. Est-ce qu'elle n'était vraiment bonne qu'à ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait que ça d'elle ? Elle se maudit de répondre à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Elle était faible, elle aurait du le repousser et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas là uniquement pour satisfaire ses envies mais elle fondait dès qu'il posait ses mains sur elle…

.

.

« Tu as l'air absente. » Lui fit remarquer Pansy alors qu'elles étaient assise côte à côte dans les gradins.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit la brunette en ayant l'impression d'avoir répété la même chose tout au long de l'après-midi.

« Tu vas retourner dans les vestiaires après ? » Fit Pansy en levant un sourcil suggestif « Si tu savais comme je t'envie d'être entrée dans l'antre des mâles. »

« J'ai assez fait de _sport _ pour la journée. »

« Ooooooh, alors on s'amuse avec Drago c'est ça ?»

« On…on peut dire ça oui. »

« Tu vas te faire des ennemies. Je connais des tas de filles qui rêveraient de coucher avec Drago ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Avec Potter aussi, mais je crois que sa rouquine leur fait peur. »

« … »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton chaudron. Il faut le dire si tu es malade hein. Je ne veux pas attraper tes microbes. »

« Je ne suis pas malade Pansy. Juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Je vois. Le sport épuise…je t'envierai presque… »

Hermione haussa les épaules en se demandant si elle était normale de ne pas se satisfaire de ce que Drago lui donnait. Mais on réfléchissait bien, parmi ses trois meilleurs amis, Pansy était plus proche de Blaise, alors c'était peut-être normal qu'elle raisonne de la sorte. A force de trainer avec Blaise, on finissait forcément par devenir un peu comme lui.

Lorsque l'entrainement arriva à sa fin, Pansy et Hermione se levèrent et la première se dirigea naturellement vers les vestiaires. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu peux dire à Drago que je m'excuse, mais il faut que je rentre. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. »

« Non, non. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

« Il va vouloir passer te voir. »

« Dis-lui que ce n'est pas la peine. C'est les vacances, on aura tout le temps de se voir. »

« Mais… »

« Pansy ! Promet que lui diras. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Merci Pansy. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahahahah, Hermione qui doute, je me demande si vous vous y attendiez... héhé, va-t-elle en parler à Drago, comment va-t-il réagir...vous saurez tout ça demain hihi<p>

Une review et vous pourrez faire une balade et boire un chocolat avec Drago ou Hermione

Bisous Bisous


	21. 21 décembre

Bonsoirrrrr. Je souris en écrivant ces mots et c'est un sourire un peu sadique parce que je sens que vous allez me détester hihihi. Et dans ces cas là...je m'aime xD

Breffons...trêve de plaisanteries, je vous laisse au choco-chapitre du jour.

Ah oui...700 reviews tout pile. MERCI MERCI MERCI !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Malfoiegras : **Tu vas voir comment Drago va se débrouiller (ou ne pas se débrouiller xD). Moi aussi j'habite en ville mais du coup c'est limite si il y a trop de trucs et du coup je ne trouve rien :/ J'y retourne demain de toute façon et je compte bien finir \o/

**Tillie231** : Il y a un peu de vrai dans ce que tu dis, mais pas tant que ça hihi.

**Amber1994** : Grandes révélations...OU PAS xD Enfin je te laisse découvrir tout ça

**Vera** **Bennett** : Oui Drago doit assurer...hinhin xD Je suis contente que tu ai bien ressenti les émotions :D

**Anioul** : Tout à fait, c'est bien un peu de rebondissement avant la fin :D

**Stef** : Voici la suite héhé...ne me déteste pas :)

**Ptite pousse** : mouhahahahah, j'avais jamais reçue de review d'une personne bourrée xD Merci de m'avoir baptisée...et j'ai bien rigolé xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXI <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 21 décembre

Drago se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. C'était le premier jour des vacances et il avait pensé qu'elles débuteraient autrement. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, réfléchissant sans cesse à l'attitude d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, si elle était malade ou si elle avait un problème et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il s'était senti vraiment triste la veille, lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vue en train de l'attendre à la sortie de son entrainement de quidditch et lorsque Pansy lui avait confirmé qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle refuse de le voir ? Il se sentait perdu.

Elle n'était pas dans la grande salle lorsqu'il s'installa pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et son humeur devint encore plus maussade. En face de lui, Pansy et Théo ne parlaient pas et regardaient ailleurs, en bons Serpentard. Ils savaient bien qu'il fallait mieux éviter de poser des questions à Drago lorsqu'il était énervé.

Le blond était en train de réduire son petit déjeuner en charpie et Théo devait se retenir pour ne pas lui faire une reflexion.

Finalement, lorsqu'Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et que Drago vit qu'Hermione n'était pas avec eux, il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce.

.

Il alla directement à la bibliothèque, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas alors il rentra dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

L'idée de prendre le balai de Blaise et d'aller voir si elle était dans son dortoir lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne voulait pas la contrarier alors il se retint. Mais il allait devenir complètement fou.

Il resta prostré dans son fauteuil pendant plus de deux heures, à fixer la cheminée d'un regard tellement glacial qu'on se demandait s'il ne cherchait pas à l'éteindre. Et puis une petite note volante vint voleter devant son nez et il sursauta dans son fauteuil, avant d'attraper fébrilement le papier qu'il déplia rapidement.

_J'aimerai te voir aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre à 14h dans le couloir de la salle sur demande ? Hermione.  
><em>

Ce petit mot lui fit peur. Si tout allait parfaitement bien, elle lui aurait demandé de la rejoindre _dans_ la salle sur demande et non pas dans le couloir. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour qu'elle l'évite et qu'elle veuille lui parler comme cela ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et l'heure qu'il lui restait à attendre lui sembla être la plus longue de sa vie.

Finalement, un quart d'heure avant l'heure fixée, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

.

.

Hermione était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de la salle commune, elle avait l'air anxieuse et se rongeait l'ongle du pouce.

Quand elle l'aperçut, elle se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et avança vers lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Hermione posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa gentiment.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il.

« Drago il faut que je te parle…il faut…j'ai une question à te poser. »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Je veux dire...comme...comme un vrai couple ou...est-ce que toi et moi c'est juste…du sexe, est-ce que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi ? »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et en même temps il avait plein de choses à dire tellement cette question lui paraissait stupide. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas clairement fait comprendre sur ses intentions ? Apparemment non.

Il voulait lui dire tout ça, il voulait la détromper, la rassurer, lui dire…lui dire plein de choses mais toutes les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot.

.

Comme spectateur de la scène dont il était pourtant l'un des acteurs, il vit le visage d'Hermione se décomposer devant son silence qui voulait tout dire pour elle. Il la vit le regarder et observa ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle papillonna des paupières pour ne pas les faire couler et tourna les talons sans un mot.

Drago était sonné, elle ne pouvait pas partir…pas alors que…

« Hermione, attend ! » Finit-il par articuler.

Mais la brunelle avait déjà disparu, le laissant se maudire d'avoir tout gâché comme un grand. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ? Il aurait du. Il aurait du lui dire que… qu'il l'aimait. Parce que c'était la vérité. Pansy avait raison, il l'aimait même si avait tenté de se mentir à lui-même. Il l'aimait et il venait de faire l'une des plus grosses bêtises de sa vie. Putain de bouche qui ne parlait pas quand il le fallait. Comment avait-il réussi à tout foutre en l'air ? Merde.

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur…ce qui lui donna un bon prétexte pour justifier l'humidité de ses yeux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il avait mal à l'orteil n'est ce pas ? Et non pas parce qu'Hermione venait juste de partir et qu'elle le détestait probablement.

Pourquoi par Salazar n'avait-il pas réussi à articuler un seul mot alors qu'il hurlait à l'intérieur ? Quel con !

Un mal de tête se mit soudainement à lui vriller le crâne et il repartit lentement vers sa salle commune, espérant de tout cœur pouvoir se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'il avait rêvé ou bien trouver un sortilège qui lui permettrait de revenir en arrière et de pouvoir tout changer. Il s'en voulait tellement.

.

.

LOrsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune, le visage défait, Blaise, Pansy et Théo se levèrent instantanément mais il passa devant eux la tête basse et monta directement dans son dortoir. Il se jeta sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour que personne ne puisse voir les larmes traitresses qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et sentit le matelas s'affaisser quelques secondes plus tard. Pansy sans aucun doute.

Drago se redressa après avoir été certain que ces stupides larmes allaient arrêter de couler et il regarda ses trois amis.

« Je suis un énorme con. » Fit-il d'une voix morne.

« On le savait déjà. Mais je suis content que tu le reconnaisses enfin. »

« Blaise, fermes-là ! » S'exclama Pansy en lui mettant un coup de coude « Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ? C'est Hermione ? »

« Elle me déteste. Elle a voulu me voir et dès que je suis arrivé j'ai vu qu'elle avait l'air étrange. Et puis elle m'a demandé si il n'y avait que le sexe qui m'intéressait avec elle. C'était tellement stupide comme question et je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Enfin, je veux dire…c'est tellement évident. »

« Pour toi peut-être, mais si elle a demandé, ça veut dire que non ! Non mais tu est con ou quoi ? »

« Je SAIS Pansy ! Pas la peine de me hurler dessus. »

« J'y crois pas… »

« Vous baisiez si souvent que ça ? »

« BLAISE ! » Firent Pansy et Théo en même temps.

« Je suis un idiot, un total idiot…pire qu'un Poufsouffle…si seulement je lui avais dit que…que… »

« Oui ? Que ? »

« Tu sais très bien quoi Pansy. Tu avais raison. Je…je suis…enfin…je…je suis amoureux d'elle. Et je viens de tout gâcher. »

La chute théâtrale de Blaise ne fut relevée par personne. Pansy attendit calmement qu'il se relève et se tourna vers lui et Théo, les mains posées sur les hanches et un air déterminé sur le visage. Théo n'aimait pas du tout cet air qui signifiait que Pansy allait leur demander quelque chose…ou plutôt leur ordonner de faire quelque chose.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Vous deux ! Allez arranger les choses. »

« Mais…comment tu veux qu'on… »

« Je m'en fiche ! Débrouillez-vous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y va pas toi-même ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui possède la sensibilité adéquate pour m'occuper de Drago. »

« Mais Granger ne va jamais nous écouter. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Elle doit le faire. Drago l'aime et elle, elle l'aime aussi. »

« T'en sais rien. »

« Bien sur que si. Sinon elle n'aurait pas demandé ça à Drago et elle ne serait pas partie. Alors maintenant allez-y_. Tout de suite_. »

.

Les brune les observa s'en aller avec satisfaction et se retourna vers Drago qui se lamentait toujours. Il était vraiment très rare de le voir dans un état pareil et c'était surtout la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un tel état pour une fille. Ce qui confortait Pansy dans son idée de rectifier la situation rapidement. Hermione et Drago faisaient un couple parfait et il était hors de question que tout soit gâché parce qu'il n'était qu'un blond qui ne savait pas ouvrir la bouche quand il le fallait.

« Drago… » Commença-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Elle doit me détester. Je l'ai fait pleurer, je suis horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit Pans' ? »

« Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Blaise et Théo vont tout arranger. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu vas voir… »

.

.

Blaise et Théo se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le premier râlant toujours après Pansy tandis que le deuxième était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer dans la salle ou de parvenir à faire venir Hermione. Ensuite, il fallait lui faire comprendre que Drago était certes un abruti mais qu'il voulait beaucoup plus qu'uniquement coucher avec…ou peut-être qu'il fallait juste lui dire que Drago voulait lui parler. Après tout, c'était à lui de régler ses propres bêtises.

Les deux Serpentards continuaient d'avancer vers la tour de gryffondor lorsque la chance se mit à leur sourire…la chance, ou les problèmes, tout dépendait du point de vue puisqu'il s'agissait de Potter et Weasley qui venaient à leur rencontre…et qui n'avaient vraiment pas l'air content.

« C'est un malentendu » Commença Blaise

« Je vais aller frapper ce connard de Malefoy. » S'exclama Ron en même temps.

« Il… »

« STOP ! Arrêtez de parler en même temps. »

« Malefoy est un salopard ! » Reprit Ron.

« Non… »

« Je crois bien que si… » Fit Harry « Hermione est en pleurs depuis qu'elle est revenue. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui ai fait ça ! Hermione…Hermione ne mérite pas çà."

« Il ne lui a rien fait ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il… »

« Il ne lui a rien dit du tout et Hermione en a tiré des conclusions qui sont fausses. Venez avec nous et vous verrez dans quel état est Drago. Il s'en veux à mort et il veut lui parler pour lui donner la vraie réponse à sa question. Il a été pris au dépourvu tout à l'heure…il est blond, on ne peut lui en vouloir… Il faut qu'il s'explique. »

« Hermione ne veut pas lui parler. »

« Mais il le faut ! »

« Non. » Trancha Harry

« Ecoutez ! Hermione est votre meilleure amie oui ou non ? Vous voulez qu'elle soit heureuse ? Alors si vous voulez qu'elle passe un bon noël et qu'elle soit de bonne humeur, il faut que vous réussissiez à la convaincre de laisser Drago lui parler, parce que croyez-moi, ce qu'il a lui dire va la rendre heureuse. » Fit Théo.

« Je n'en suis pas si sur ! »

« Crois-moi Potter…Il…il est amoureux d'elle ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Oh, du calme Weasley, ce n'est pas la nouvelle de l'année. Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir rouge écarlate. »

« Pas la nouvelle de l'année ? Malefoy amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, c'est la nouvelle du _siècle_ oui ! »

« Et qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ? » Reprit Harry

« Ca…ce ne sont pas nos affaires. C'est entre Hermione et Drago. Contentez-vous de la convaincre de lui parler. Je pense qu'elle est parfaitement capable de juger toute seule si il est sincère ou non. Et surtout ne lui dites rien. C'est à Drago de le faire. » Conclut Théo.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée d'arranger les choses entre eux mais il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas voir Hermione toute triste. Harry reporta son regard sur Blaise et Théo et hocha la tête.

« C'est d'accord, nous allons faire notre possible. »

« Parfait. »

* * *

><p>Les bugs du cerveau de Drago THE RETURN xDD Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire ça mais je n'y peux rien moi (comment ça c'est moi qui écrit ?), Drago il a été choqué et j'ai pas réussi à le faire parler avec qu'Hermione ne s'en aille...que voulez-vous xD<p>

Une review et vous pourrez consoler Drago ou Hermione.

Bisous Bisous


	22. 22 décembre

Bonjouuuuuuur...j'ai le dos en compote. j'ai fait toute la ville en long en large et en travers, et il manque encore un seul et unique cadeau (et si je pouvais le trouver sur le net ce serait parfait mais il ne faut pas rêver xD)

Breffons, je suis naze mais j'ai quand même trouvé le courage de vous poster le choco-chapitre du jour.

So, enjoy !

**Disclaimer**: Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Louise** : Non, il ne peut pas parler au bon moment hihi

**Lady Hope** : Merci beaucoup. Tu vas avoir un début de réponse quant-au comment Drago va s'en sortir héhé

**Tillie231** : les amis vont faire de leur mieux...on croit en eux...OU PAS xD

**Stef** : Meuh non je suis pas méchante, juste un peu sadique xD. Envoyer uniquement Blaise pour rattraper le coup ça aurait juste été un carnage xDDD

**Ptite pousse** : Ta review était assez cohérente, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu était je cite "arrachée" je n'aurais pas deviné :D Et non tu ne me fait pas chier, t'inquiète :D

**Vera Bennett** : Je pense que Drago ira se noyer dans le lac si il ne se rattrape pas xD

**Amber1994** : T'inquiète ce n'est rien ^^ Et oui, la révélation c'est bien mais le mieux serait de lui dire xD

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours

**malfoiegras** : Moi j'ai un peu foiré mon régime pré-fêtes...rien que dimanche j'ai mangé une tartiflette -' ah ah et il me reste qu'un jour et demi pour être à la diète avant les repas de la mort qui tue ... Enfin bref, voici la suite :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXII<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 22 décembre

« Je t'aime ! C'est ce que je voulais te dire ce jour là dans le couloir mais j'ai…j'avais peur de le dire à voix haute. J'avais peur de l'admettre mais je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et je veux pas qu'on gâche tout ça à cause d'un malentendu. Pardonnes-moi Hermione. Je te jure que c'est beaucoup plus que du sexe entre nous. Tu n'as pas oublié tout ce qu'on a fait. Reprends-moi. Je t'aime et…et…je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« STOP ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Le début allait à peu prêt et puis c'est parti n'importe comment. Et la demande en mariage ce n'est juste pas possible. Je met mon véto. Jamais tu n'iras lui dire ça. TU veux qu'elle aille s'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays ou quoi ?Interdiction de la demander en mariage avant au moins cinq ans ! » Explosa Pansy

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Drago. Personne n'a envie de se marier à dix-sept ans. Personne n'a envie de demander quelqu'un en mariage à dix-sept ans. Tu délires totalement mon pauvre. »

« Mais si je lui demandes, ça lui prouvera que je l'aime ! »

« Tu ne comprends strictement rien aux filles Drago ! ca ne va rien lui prouver du tout. Ca va juste la faire fuir à l'autre bout de la planète et on te retrouvera à pleurnicher comme un bébé. Et là personne ne pourra rattraper tes erreurs. Demander en mariage…non mais vraiment…complètement atteint… »

« Qu'est ce que je fais alors ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton plaintif.

« Tu recommences. Allez. Tiens toi droit et refais-le du début. »

« Hermione, je t'aime. Je voulais te le dire depuis… »

.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

« Ils répètent ? »

« Encore ! Mais c'est long. »

« Il s'agit de Drago…et de Pansy. Elle peut être vraiment chiante et perfectionniste quand elle le veut. » Fit Théo.

« Pourquoi on ne va pas voir ? Ca pourrait être marrant. »

« On en reparlera quand l'un des deux finira par nous frapper. »

« Ah…mais je m'ennuie moi. »

« Eh bien vas-y alors, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu te fais jeter. »

.

.

« Hermione… »

La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus et passa sa tête sous le plaid qui la recouvrait. Elle voulait rester dans son lit à se morfondre mais les appels incessants d'Harry et Ron avaient fini par la rendre folle. En réalité, c'était surtout que lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à lancer un silencio, ils avaient demandé à Laury, une petite de troisième année de venir la chercher. La gamine était tenace et encore plus pénible que ses deux meilleurs amis alors elle avait fini par descendre…uniquement pour se rouler en boule dans le premier canapé venu et continuer ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre, autrement dit se lamenter et se morfondre sur son propre sort. Au final elle s'était fait avoir en beauté. Elle cela lui faisait énormément de mal.

« Hermione, tu devrais vraiment… »

« Je ne veux pas aller le voir. »

« Je pense que tu devrais. »

« Je pense que vous devriez me soutenir et détester Malefoy avec moi. »

« Tu ne le déteste pas ! »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Harry Potter ! Tu n'es pas moi. Et tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense alors laisse-moi tranquille et crois-moi si je te dis que je le déteste. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Par contre je crois que si tu allais voir Drago, tu entendrais des choses qui risqueraient te de plaire. »

« Laisse-là, si elle ne veut pas y aller, qu'elle n'y aille pas, comme ça elle ne saura jamais que Malefoy est ammpfffff. »

Harry venait de plaquer une main sur la bouche du rouquin et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de la retirer. Ron afficha un air penaud et haussa les épaules d'un air de dire « je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ça m'a échappé. »

.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a échappé Ronald ? » Demanda Hermione, sa curiosité piquée.

« Rien du tout. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Drago est quoi ? »

« Tu n'a qu'à aller le voir et tu le sauras. » Répondit Harry, ne laissant pas Ron dire quoi que ce soit.

.

.

« Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione. Tu es la femme de ma vie…tu…PUTAIN ! Comment tu veux que je me concentre si cet abruti est en train de rigoler comme une hyène. »

« Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione. Tu es la femme de ma vie. » Imita Blaise, avant d'exploser de rire « Tu ne veux pas que Pansy, Théo et moi on vienne pour jouer du violon et de la harpe. Ca rendrait bien, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ferme-là ! Pans' ! Dis-lui de partir et d'arrêter de rire. »

« Vous m'énervez tous les deux. Vous m'énervez vraiment. Et toi Drago, tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. Lui dire qu'elle est la femme de ta vie, c'est comme la demander en mariage. Ca va lui faire peur. On ne dit pas à une fille qu'elle est la femme de notre vie alors qu'on ne sort même pas vraiment avec elle. »

« Mais…qu'est ce que je dis alors ?»

« Qu'elle est bonne. » Fit Blaise

« Pansy reste calme. Tu ne veux pas finir dans un asile à vingt-ans. Tu ne veux pas. Alors tu restes calmes… »

« Si tu continues à te parler à toi-même, c'est avant vingt-ans que tu vas finir dans un asile. »

« Blaise…pars. »

« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viendrais te rendre visite. »

« Drago ? » Demanda Pansy « Tu ne veux pas que Théo prenne ma place. Avant que je finisses par exploser. »

« Non, il ne peut pas prendre ta place. J'ai déjà du mal avec toi parce que tu ne ressembles pas à Hermione alors avec Théo, c'est impossible. »

« Ne fais pas ta mijaurée Drago. »

« Ne fais pas ton intelligent Blaise, ça ne te va pas au teint. »

« Je me fiche de mon teint, je ne suis pas comme toi, merci bien. »

« Sauf que moi je dois être beau pour Hermione. Pansy, tu veux bien qu'on fasse une pause dans la répétition et qu'on s'intéresse à ma tenue ? »

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as jeté un silencio à Ron ? »

« Parce qu'il allait finir par te dire ce qu'il a failli dire et qu'il ne doit pas te dire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne doit pas me le dire ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas à lui de le faire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous mettez du côté de Malefoy ? »

« On ne se met pas du côté de Malefoy mais du tiens. »

« … »

« … »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« C'est juste pour cette fois-là. Après si tu veux tu n'auras plus besoin du tout de le voir. Je pourrais même aller le frapper avec Ron. »

« Je croyais que c'était fini ce genre de chose et que vos relations étaient cordiales. »

« Certes. Mais si on fait du mal à ma meilleure amie. Je sors les poings. »

« J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. »

« D'accord, prend ton temps. »

« Mais si j'accepte ça pourrait attendre demain ?»

« Bien sur. C'est toi qui décide Mione. »

.

.

« Ahh Théo ! Ce pull me va bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien. »

« Il est _violet_. »

« Et alors Zabini ? C'est la couleur préférée d'Hermione. »

« Et alors ? Et alors il n'y a que les homosexuels qui portent des vêtements violets. »

« Tes préjugés me font peur. »

« Au moins on saura qui est gay à Poudlard. Il suffira de regarder les mecs qui te reluquent. »

« Avec ou sans pull violet, les mecs gays me reluquent parce que je suis beau. C'est tout. »

« C'est ça Drago. » Intervint Pansy « T'es le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus fort, on le sait. »

« Je sais que vous le savez. »

« Et apparemment tu ne saisis pas l'ironie de mes propos. »

Drago se détourna d'un air digne et se dirigea vers son lit. Il glissa la main sous son oreiller et en sortit l'écharpe rouge et or d'Hermione qu'il colla contre son visage, frottant sa joue dessus avant d'en respirer l'odeur.

Théo et Pansy échangèrent un regard consterné.

« Et c'est reparti. » Fit le brun. « Ca faisait longtemps. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait plus son odeur. »

« Elle l'a portée pendant deux jours et a vaporisé de son parfum dessus. » Répondit Drago comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Parce que…tu lui as dit que tu lui avais volé ? »

« Ben…oui. »

« Et elle n'a rien dit ? »

« Ben…non. »

« Sans commentaires. Et arrêtes de sniffer. »

« J'ai besoin de courage… »

« Tu ne la demandera pas en mariage. » Prévint Pansy.

« J'ai. Compris. »

« … »

« Vous croyez qu'elle va me pardonner ? »

« Mais oui. » S'exclamèrent Pansy et Théo.

« Non. » Fit Blaise.

« Connard. »

« Et c'est pas plus mal. Je pourrais tenter ma chance après. »

.

Heureusement que Théo avait de bons réflexes. Il réussit à ceinturer son ami avant que Blaise ne se retrouve défiguré. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et il se mit à hurler.

« Je t'interdis Zabini ! Tu comprends ça. Tu n'as pas le droit. Absolument pas le droit. C'est ma… »

« Ta future femme, oui, on sait. Tu commences à être sérieusement agaçant Malefoy. Tu ne veux pas commencer à faire les faires-part ? »

« Il faut que je lui en parle avant. »

« Tu ne lui parleras de rien du tout. » Intervint Pansy. « J'ai mis mon véto je te rappelle. »

« Tu m'emmerdes Pansy. »

Il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. A présent, il fallait qu'il travaille sa coiffure. Même si au fond de lui, il savait très bien que sa coupe de cheveux et son pull violet ne changeraient rien pour Hermione. Tout allait se jouer sur ses paroles, sur ce qu'elle lui laisserait dire. Et là, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de laisser son cerveau délirer et lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'il soit cohérent, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime sans passer pour un psychopathe, qu'il ne mentionne pas ses avants bras, les prénoms auxquel il avait pensé pour leurs enfants et surtout, qu'il ne parle pas de mariage. Il fallait simplement qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Ca ne devait normalement pas être compliqué. Mais son cerveau et sa bouche lui avaient joués suffisamment de tour cette année.

.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Malefoy ?»

« Je ne sais pas Harry. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand… »

« Tu m'as bien vu pleurer, alors a ton avis, qu'est ce que j'ai ressenti ? »

« Tu l'aimes ?

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Je pense que tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas possible de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un en même pas un mois. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est trop rapide… »

« … »

« Comment je vais faire ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui en à peine un vingt jours. »

« … »

« Il faut que j'aille le voir n'est ce pas ?»

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Conclut Harry.

* * *

><p>TADAMM ! Hermione s'est décidée, Drago a été coaché ! Maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir c'est : est-ce qu'il va encore avoir un bug ou non héhé<p>

Réponse demain.

Une review et vous aurez le droit à une déclaration de Drago ou Hermione

Bisous Bisous


	23. 23 décembre

Bonsoirrrrrr. L'opération cadeaux est terminée. J'ai commencé à emballer et me suis retrouvée à court de papier cadeau...VDM xD Mais ma maman va aller en racheter demain alors tout va bien finalement.

Et la question que vous vous posez tous : est-ce que ça va bien aller aussi pour nos tourtereaux...héhé...réponse maintenant

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Tillie231** : Sans Pansy de toute façon, ils sont tous perdus xD Mon dernier cadeau est trouvé ! Et toi ?

**Vera Bennett** : Pansy a juste le sens du sacrifice, c'est un peu leur maman xD Et chaque détail compte pour les Malefoy :)

**Amber1994** : Merci ! Tu n'as plus qu'à lire pour voir si il va y avoir un bug ou pas :D

**Anioul** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics au point de leur relire et je te rassure : j'ai plusieurs projets sur le feu ^^

**Stef** : Ehh oui, elle est trop gentille Hermione, elle lui reparfume l'écharpe pour qu'il lui puisse continuer à se droguer à son odeur :D

**Nanns** : Merci beaucoup...tu peux regarder dans mes favs si tu veux de la lecture ;)

**Ptite pousse** : Merciii. A tout de suite :D

**Malfoiegras** : C'était fait exprès le début hihi. OUI j'ai fini mes cadeaux. Et tu m'as choquée o_O Comment avec un tel pseudo peux-tu ne pas aimer le foie gras C'est trop bon en plus *bave en pensant à demain soir* Et Drago a eu peur...il a failli bouder xD

**cafougnette** : Elle y va, elle y va :D

**LookLook** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici le chapitre suivant

**Manon** : OWIIII Foie gras et cadeaux *_* et buche *_* et chocolat *_* Drago est à Hermione voyons héhé Bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXIII<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 23 décembre

Drago était planté devant le miroir de la salle de bain depuis une bonne demie-heure, se questionnant sur l'éventualité d'aller se noyer sous la douche.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop angoissé par la perspective de voir Hermione et de sauver ou non leur couple qui avait à peine eut le temps d'exister. Il avait fait une nuit blanche et à présent, il en payait le prix et il voulait se pendre pour ça.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter devant Hermione avec une tête pareille ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait le teint blafard et des cernes noirâtres absolument affreuses qui lui donnaient envie de s'arracher la peau. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pendant une seconde, il envisagea de voler du fond de teint à Pansy, mais il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait quand même pas aller jusque là…quoi que…

Hermione avait envoyé un mot à Pansy la veille, disant qu'elle acceptait de le voir à quatorze heures dans la salle de sortilèges. Il était à peine dix heures du matin, cela lui laissait donc quatre heures pour trouver comment faire avec ses cernes. Et comme les produits miracles n'existaient pas, et que son anti-cernes n'estompait pas assez et qu'il refusait de mettre du fond de teint, il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

.

« PANSYYYYYYYYY ! »

« Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! » Dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte de salle de bain.

Elle eut à peine le temps de la refermer et de s'avancer dans la pièce que Blaise et Théo entrèrent à leur tour.

« Pansy il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ce que tu dois lui dire ? On a répété toute la journée d'hier ! »

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! Mais l'heure est grave. Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose ! »

« Pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mais pour ça ! » Explosa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers le miroir. « Je ne peux pas aller voir Hermione avec des yeux comme ça. Tu as vu ma tête ? ! Lance-moi un sort pour enlever ces cernes affreux. »

« Comme si hermione en avait quelque chose à faire de ta tête. »

« Bien sur que si ! » Contra Drago.

« Je ne pense pas. » Corrigea Théo « Je pense que ce qui l'intéresse aujourd'hui, c'est plus ce que tu vas lui dire que la tête que tu as. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Théo n'avait pas tort. L'objectif aujourd'hui, était de garder le contrôle sur sa bouche pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi ou au contraire ne rien dire du tout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre.

Et puis après tout, si elle voyait son visage torturé, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait qu'il souffrait vraiment et qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Oui, peut-être même qu'il pourrait se jeter un sortilège de maigreur. Quoi que non…les cernes suffiraient.

.

.

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée Harry ? » Demanda Ron.

Tous les deux étaient assis sur un canapé et regardaient Hermione qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, l'air soucieux et triste à la fois.

« Oui…je crois. »

« Si on la laisse faire, ça veut dire qu'elle va sortir avec Malefoy. »

« Je sais Ron ! »

« Tu es sur qu'on veut qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy ?»

« Non. Mais d'un autre côté elle a déjà couché avec lui. »

« Tais-toi ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Rien que pour ça je devrais aller lui casser les dents. Oh Harry…on a fait une grosse bêtise, on aurait pas du la pousser à y aller ! Elle va sortir avec Malefoy…ce n'est pas possible. Notre Hermione avec Malefoy.»

« Notre Hermione oui. Et si je ne suis pas sur de vouloir qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy, je suis sur de vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse. »

« Ouais…mais y'a plein de mecs à Poudlard. On pourra bien en trouver un qui pourra la rendre heureuse. »

« Et ? Ce mec là couchera quand même avec elle. »

« Ma fermes-là putain ! Je te jure Harry, je vais devenir Ministre de la Magie et je passerais une loi pour que toutes les filles qui soient ma sœur ou ma meilleure amie n'aient pas le droit de coucher avec qui que ce soit ! »

« Mais bien sur… »

.

« Il est treize heures ! On a encore une heure pour l'empêcher d'y aller. »

« On ne l'empêchera pas d'y aller ! »

« Peut-être qu'il va tout gâcher tout seul… » Fit Ron avec espoir.

« Peut-être, mais sincèrement j'en doute… »

.

.

« Tu vas mettre son écharpe ? »

« Je _met _son écharpe. »

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Non, je ne déconnes pas ! J'ai besoin de courage, d'un porte bonheur et de sentir son odeur. En plus quand elle me verra arriver avec, elle comprendra que je l'aime. »

« Drago ! » Interrompit Pansy « Qu'est ce qu'on a dit hier ? »

« Qu'Hermione ne saura pas que je l'aime tant que je ne lui aurais pas clairement dit. »

« C'est bien ! »

« Bon chien. » Rajouta Blaise en ricanant.

« Ferme-là abruti. »

« Soit pas stressé ! »

Drago le fusilla du regard. C'était tellement facile à dire. Ne pas stresser. Comment pouvait-il décemment ne pas stresser ? Il était tout bonnement mort de trouille. C'était pire que son premier soir à Poudlard, quand il avait peur de la punition de son père, si jamais il n'était pas réparti à Serpentard. Pire que lors de son premier match de quidditch. Pire que quand il avait cassé la poupée préférée de Pansy quand ils avaient cinq ans et qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle le réduise en bouillie. Jamais il n'avait eu autant la trouille qu'aujourd'hui. Il jouait sa vie.

« J'ai envie de vomir. »

« Eh bien fait le maintenant ! Il est hors de question que tu vomisses sur Hermione. »

« Ca va aller…ca va aller. » Répéta-t-il en enfouissant le nez dans l'écharpe rouge et or.

En son for intérieur, il n'était absolument pas persuadé que tout irait bien mais si il se le répétait…peut-être qu'une entité supérieure finirait par l'entendre.

.

Il s'efforca de rester zen et de lutter contre la panique alors qu'il faisait le chemin vers la salle de sortilège, parce que si il continuait à stresser comme ça, il allait se mettre à transpirer et il ne fallait pas qu'il sente la sueur devant son Hermione, ce n'était absolument pas envisageable.

Il arriva le premier et cela n'était pas vraiment pour lui convenir. La tension montait, il avait peur de s'embrouiller, qu'elle ne vienne pas, de la demander en mariage sans arriver à se retenir, qu'elle ne veuille pas entendre ses excuses, qu'elle lui dise que jamais plus elle ne voulait entendre parler de lui, que…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le moment tant redouté arriva. Hermione lui faisait face. Elle était belle, même avec son expression fermée et hostile. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il la regarda fermer la porte et faire quelques pas vers lui. Il avait la bouche sèche.

« Je t'écoutes Drago. »

« … »

« … »

« Je… »

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre que ça à me dire, je peux m'en aller. »

« … »

« … »

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte comme ça, mais il n'avait pas pu retenir les mots. Il vit Hermione écarquiller légèrement les yeux, et puis il aperçut cette petite flamme d'espoir danser dans ses prunelles et cela lui donna le courage de continuer.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Hermione. Je refusais de me l'avouer mais c'est le cas. Je t'aime. Depuis très longtemps. Et l'autre jour…quand tu…quand tu m'as posé cette question, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre parce que c'était tellement évident pour moi. Je n'ai pas compris comment tu pouvais penser que je n'étais avec toi que pour le sexe. C'est beaucoup plus que ça Hermione. Bien sur que j'aime ça, mais pas uniquement. J'aime être avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras, caresser tes cheveux, faire mes devoirs avec toi, t'écouter parler et rire. J'aime même faire des bonhommes de neige avec toi et prendre soins des elfes.

Et tu dois savoir qu'il n'a jamais été question de sexe entre nous deux. Il a été question d'amour. Je te fais l'amour Hermione et rien d'autre. Et je te fais l'amour énormément parce que je t'aime énormément. Plus que tout. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu mal quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas compris. Et j'ai été con, je n'ai pas su te rassurer. Mais tu dois savoir que je suis sincère quand je te dis que je t'aime. C'était quelque chose que je pensais ressentir mais ne jamais dire à voix haute, mais pour toi, je pourrais le dire à chaque seconde. Je t'aime Hermione. »

La brunette sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle était émue, soulagée et submergée par une émotion bien particulière. A présent elle n'en voulait plus à Harry et Ron d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle aille le voir, bien au contraire. Elle renifla un peu et reporta son regard sur Drago qui avait une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Hermione… » Murmura-t-il. « Dis quelque chose."

« Je…je t'aime aussi. » Bredouilla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Drago n'avait besoin de rien de plus. En deux pas, il était près d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras. Hermione se blottit contre lui, reniflant et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, laissant quelques larmes couler.

.

Une musique de violons retentit soudain et Drago fronça les sourcils, cherchant la provenance du bruit.

« Blaise putain ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! »

« C'est pas moi, c'est Weasley ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Arrête de crier Pans', prend plutôt un mouchoir pour essuyer tes yeux après cette scène émouvante. »

« Arrête-moi cette musique de violons. »

« Elle est de circonstances…aïe ! D'accord. Finite. » Marmonna-t-il.

Drago se tourna vers la porte et cru rêver en voyant Blaise, Pansy, Théo, ainsi que Potter et Weasley, tous tassés devant la porte. Visiblement, ils avaient assistés à une partie, voir à toute la scène.

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu énervé.

« Il fallait bien que je vérifie que tu ne rates pas tout. » Fit Pansy.

« Vous avez tout écouté ! »

« Ouais…je me suis cru devant les feux de l'amour… »

« Comment tu connais les feux de l'amour ? » Demanda Harry, choqué que Blaise puisse avoir connaissance du feuilleton dont sa tante Pétunia était fan.

« C'est Dennis Crivey qui m'en a parlé. »

« Mais as-tu au moins déjà regardé ? »

« Je suis un sang-pur Potter. »

« Laisse-tomber Potter ! » Intervint Théo « Blaise aime faire croire qu'il connait plein de choses sur les moldus alors qu'en fait, il ne fait que répéter bêtement ce qu'on lui dit. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et resserra sa prise sur Hermione qui était toujours câlée contre lui, histoire de montrer à Potter et Weasley qu'elle était bien à lui… par Salazar, quand il pensait au fait que Potter et Weasley l'avaient entendu dire ' je t'aime' plusieurs fois. Sa réputation était terminée. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait pour lui c'était qu'il était avec Hermione, pour de bon. Et qu'à présent, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et les plongea dans les siens, lui souriant tendrement.

« Bon. » Dit-il à l'attention des autres « Ce n'est pas que vous dérangez mais un peu quand même. »

« Ouais c'est ça, on va vous laissez forniquer…mais pas tout de suite. »

« Te te fous de moi Zabini ou quoi ? »

« Non. Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu mon épisode complet des feux de l'amour. »

« C'est-à-dire. »

« Le bisou. Je veux le bisou. »

Par Merlin Blaise était un vrai gamin. Mais Drago n'allait pas se priver. Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione et fondit sur ses lèvres, savourant avec plaisir son premier baiser en tant qu'amoureux officiel d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Il est pas mignon le Blaisounet. Il veut le bisouuuuuu, il est chouu xD<p>

Mais le plus chou c'est Drago hein ? Vous êtes d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas ? xDD

Une review et vous aurez le droit à un discours tout plein d'amour de Drago ou Hermione.

Bisous Bisous


	24. 24 décembre

Bonsoir, je sais que je poste tard pour un 24 décembre mais je susi en plein film (Harry Potter et la coupe de feu :D) et j'ai du presque me forcer à faire une pose pour ne pas poster à 20h xDD

Donc voilà, Bon réveillon ! manger bien mais pas trop, buvez bien, mais pas trop xD

Et VIVE HARRY POTTER (ou le vent d'hiver xD C'est au choix)

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Cafougnette** : C'est normal, il est amoureux :D

**Tillie231** : L'amour rend tout choupinou hihi

**Ptite Pousse** : Merciiii :D

**Louise** : Merci beaucoup !

**Vera Bennett** : Il est sur son pitit nuage le Drago mais pour ce qui est des elfes, je ne sais pas si il va toujours garder cette position là xD

**Amber1994** : Hihi contente de t'avoir fait rire !

**Malfoiegras** : la guimauve à Noël ca passe toujours mieux :D Contente que tu aimes

**Stef** : Ho Ho Ho, je suis le père-noël. Loufoca-Granger m'a fait part de ta demande, rendez-vous demain matin pour savoir si j'estime que tu mérites ton cadeau :D

**Nanns** : Merci beaucoup. j'ai adoré écrire cette scène donc je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXIV <strong>

**.  
><strong>

Le 24 décembre

.

Hermione souriait avant même d'être totalement réveillée. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse et amoureuse et même si elle savait que Ron et Harry allaient probablement passer leurs journées à l'embêter et à lui faire des recommandations, elle s'en fichait. Drago Malefoy l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit. Il était amoureux d'elle. Drago Malefoy amoureux d'elle.

Elle souriait tellement qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote mais ce n'était pas grave parce que personne n'était là pour la voir.

Elle avait un amoureux. Un amoureux qui était beau, qui était gentil, qui aimait les elfes et qui aimait ses pâtisseries. Oh bien sur, il avait tout de même pas mal de défauts mais Hermione était sur son petit nuage et à cet instant, quand elle pensait à lui, elle se disait simplement qu'il était parfait.

Elle continua de rêvasser un petit moment dans son lit, puis elle finit par se lever et aller se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle constata qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, surement en train de dormir profondément. Elle se levait plus tard que d'habitude en vacances mais Harry et Ron battaient toujours des records.

.

Elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qu'elle franchit pour se retrouver dans le couloir et poussa une petite exclamation en voyant Drago, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

Il s'avanca vers elle en la voyant sortir et la pris dans ses bras.

« Bonjour fille que j'aime. »

« Tu es trop mignon. » Répondit Hermione d'un air rêveur.

« Je ne suis pas mignon. »

« Si. Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'attends ? »

« Oh…à peine cinq minutes. » Mentit Drago.

Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir que cela faisait presque une heure qu'il se gelait dans le couloir désert. Question de crédibilité.

« J'ai très mal dormi. » Reprit-il.

« Ah bon ? Moi j'ai très bien dormi. »

« C'est normal. Tu as du rêver de moi. Et moi je dors mal si je ne suis pas avec toi. Il faut que je me dépêche de terminer cette lettre à Dumbledore. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle et cette fois-ci, Drago garda sa main dans la sienne. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors alors que Potter et Weasley n'étaient même pas là.

Il l'entraina vers la table des Serpentards où ils s'assirent côte à côte, en face de Théo et Pansy.

« Je te préviens Drago, si tu lui donnes à manger tu n'es plus mon ami. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je lui donnerais à manger ? »

« Parce que es dans un tel état que tu serais bien capable de tomber dans ce genre de mièvrerie. Et je ne supporterais pas ça…encore moins à dix heures du matin. »

« Drago a été infernal hier. » Fit Pansy en regardant Hermione « Je veux dormir avec Hermione. Je vais avoir froid tout seul dans mon lit. Elle me manque. J'ai envie qu'elle soit là. »

« Espèce de menteuse. C'est totalement faux. »

« Blaise t'a enregistré. »

« QUOI ? L'enfoiré. Je vais le tuer. »

« Je plaisantais. » Reprit Pansy. Mais au moins tu as avoué. »

« Salope ! »

« Drago ! » S'exclamèrent Hermione et Pansy en chœur.

Le blond fit une moue et se mit à écraser ses œufs tout en marmonnant des grossièretés sur les filles. Pansy s'accaparait son Hermione et cela l'énervait. Déjà qu'il n'avait même pas pu passer la nuit avec elle !

Il continua de ronchonner dans son coin pendant que Pansy et Hermione parlaient et que Théo lisait son mensuel de potions, mais il releva soudain la tête en sentant la main d'Hermione caresser doucement son dos.

Il la regarda et se pencha pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser, s'attirant un regard réjouit de la part de Pansy.

« Vous êtes trop mignons. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! Arrêtez avec ça. » S'énerva Drago.

« Dit celui qui a dormi avec l'écharpe d'Hermione collée contre lui. »

« Ferme-là Pansy. Je te jure…ferme là. »

Le petit déjeuner terminé, les quatre amis se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour retourner dans la salle commune.

.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans le hall qu'ils virent Harry et Ron descendre les escaliers de marbre, le rouquin baillant encore sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur hauteurs et Harry salua tout de monde…avant de mettre un spectaculaire coup de poing dans le visage de Drago qui se mit à crier.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? » Se mit à hurler Hermione. « QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND HARRY ? IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT. »

« C'est juste une mise en garde. Qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre si il te fait du mal. Je viens de donner ma bénédiction là ! »

« Ta bénédiction ? mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction Harry Potter ! Je suis grande et je peux me passer de ton avis. Et tu appelles bénédiction le fait de donner des coups de poings aux gens ? Tu aurais pu lui casser le nez. Tu es complètement malade Harry ca t'aurais plu que Ron te mette un coup de poing le jour ou tu lui as annoncé que tu sortais avec Ginny ? Hein ? Tu es con Harry, vraiment. En plus c'es complètement puéril comme attitude. Tu… »

« Oui, oui »marmonna Drago. « Tu engueuleras Potter plus tard. »

« Mais… »

« C'est moi le blessé. J'ai mal. Tu ne t'occupes même pas de moi. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la brunette se détourner totalement de son meilleur ami et sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Elle tamponna doucement le sang qui s'écoulait du nez de Drago, avant de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer une formule qui apaisa la douleur. Puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai encore mal. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Et maintenant. » Dit-elle après avoir embrassé son nez.

« Encore un peu. »

« Et là ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir embrassé son nez et ses lèvres

« Ca va mieux. »

« Je vais vomir. » Déclara Ron.

.

.

« Et celle-ci ? Comment tu la trouves ? »

« T'es bonne Pansy. »

« Blaise tais toi ou tu passeras noël à l'état d'eunuque. Je demandais à Hermione. »

Hermione, confortablement installée sur les genoux de Drago, scruta Pansy de la tête aux pieds. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans les dortoir des filles après que Pansy ai demandé à Hermione de l'aider à choisir la robe qu'elle allait porter pour le réveillon du soir. Drago était évidement venu parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester éloigné d'Hermione, Blaise parce qu'il adorait le fait que Pansy ne prenne pas la peine de se cacher à chaque fois qu'elle enlevait une robe pour en essayer une autre et Théo parce qu'il s'ennuyait pour une fois.

La robe de Pansy avait une jolie couleur bleu nuit, mais Hermione comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Blaise l'avait qualifiée de 'bonne'.

« Le décolleté est un peu trop plongeant. C'est Noël ! Il faut rester sobre. »

« Ouais tu vas traumatiser les premières années. » Fit Drago.

« Il n'y a pas de première années. Ils sont tous rentrés chez papa maman pour les vacances. Celle-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir enfilé une deuxième robe.

« Non. » S'exclama Drago.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est rouge. Le rouge c'est pour Hermione. »

« Tu veux peut-être que je mette une robe verte alors ? Et des escarpins argentés ? Crétin ! »

Drago haussa les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour se retrouver à moitié allongé sur le lit, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, récoltant le rire moqueur de Blaise.

« Pansy est la seule fille du dortoir à rester ici pour les vacances. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors elle va aller dormir dans mon lit ce soir. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir mon premier cadeau de Noël quand j'ouvrirais les yeux et que je te verrais à côté de moi. »

« Heureusement que Blaise n'a pas entendu ça. » Commenta Théo.

« Et moi qu'est ce que j'aurais comme cadeau de noël quand j'ouvrirais les yeux ? »

« Tu verras bien… »

.

.

A dix neuf heures trente, tous les élèves restant pour les fêtes se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait été aménagée par Dumbledore et une grande table ronde trônait au milieu de la pièce, ainsi qu'une autre, collée contre un mur où étaient disposées des petits fours et des verres d'apéritifs. Les professeurs et élèves déjà présents bavardaient gaiement un verre à la main, et une musique de fond résonnait doucement. C'était une petite soirée de réveillon toute simple mais tout le monde avait fait un effort vestimentaire, au grand ravissement de Blaise qui pouvait admirer fessier et jambes de filles à son aise.

Hermione repéra Harry et Ron près du buffet d'apéritif et se dirigea vers eux, Drago à sa suite. Néanmoins, celui-ci resta un peu en retrait, peu désireux de se prendre un deuxième coup de poing.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione. »

« Merci Harry. »

« C'est ma chérie Potter ! » Grogna Drago.

« Et c'est ma meilleure amie ! » Répliqua Harry alors que Ron hochait la tête à ses côtés, la bouche trop pleine de petits-fours pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

Pansy, qui avait finalement opté pour une petite robe noire attirait les regards appréciateurs de la gente masculine et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se retrouver coincée sous le gui avec l'un d'entre eux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec son professeur de potions et tous deux jetaient de fréquents regards vers Drago et Hermione. Le directeur de Poudlard avait l'air parfaitement réjouit mais Rogue donnait l'impression d'avoir mangé une huitre avariée et se sentant surement incompris, il préféra rejoindre le professeur McGonnagall dont l'opinion sur le nouveau couple de Poudlard devait vraisemblablement se rapprocher de la sienne.

A huit heures et demie, élèves et professeurs rejoignirent la table pour partager ensemble le repas de réveillon. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés et Drago regretta presque de ne pas avoir passé tous ses Noëls ici. Même si celui-ci était sans conteste le meilleur. Il était assis à côté d'Hermione, qui était sa petite-amie, qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait et tout était parfait. Pour couronner le tout, la petite jupe qu'elle portait l'émoustillait et il avait hâte de pouvoir lui enlever.

.

Lorsque le pudding de noël arriva, Drago, qui avait bu plusieurs verres de vin des elfes, décida qu'il avait envie de montrer à Hermione qu'il allait la déshabiller dès qu'ils seraient sortis de cette pièce et qu'ils seraient seuls tout les deux.

Tout en mangeant son dessert, il glissa une main sous la table et alla la poser sur la cuisse nue d'Hermione. Il la sentit se raidir un peu mais fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à parler avec Théo. Il garda sa main immobile pendant quelques instants puis se mit à la bouger de haut en bas, lentements, se délectant de sentir la peau douce d'Hermione sur ses doigts.

La brunette retenait son souffle et rougit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago remonter dangereusement. Elle n'osait pas faire un geste de peur que quelqu'un – Rogue par exemple – devine ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas croiser le regard du Maitre des Potions parce qu'elle était sure que tout était écrit sur son visage.

La main de Drago se rapprochait vraiment de la limite à ne pas franchir et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Et cet enfoiré de Drago qui faisait vraiment comme si de rien n'était.

Elle attrapa sa serviette, s'essuya la bouche et fit mine de la poser sur ses genoux pour pouvoir repousser la main de Drago. Mais au lieu de ça, il attrapa la sienne et se pencha vers elle.

«Ne fais pas mine de ne pas aimer ça, je sais que c'est tout le contraire. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« Arrêtes ça. » répondit-elle.

« Non. »

« Drago ! »

Mais le blond ricana et reprit son petit manège, laissant Hermione se liquéfier sur place.

.

Elle sauta presque de joie lorsque Dumbledore annonça que le diner était terminé et qu'il leur distribua à tous des chocolats.

La musique redémarra, cette fois plus forte et Hermione se leva précipitamment, entrainant Drago avec elle pour danser.

Elle se colla contre lui, mais le regarda d'un air faussement en colère.

« Ne refait plus ça ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je…je… »

« Arrête de bégayer et embrasses-moi. Je t'accorde trois danses après celle-ci avec qui tu veux. Ensuite je te kidnappe et je te séquestre dans le dortoir. D'accord ? »

« Plus que d'accord. »

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Après ça je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon réveillon ! Et on se retrouve demain pour le dernier chapitre. Ne mangez pas trop hihi

Une review et Drago pourra venir avec ses mains baladeuses héhé

Bisous Bisous


	25. 25 décembre : Merry Christmas

****Bonsoir ! Ca me rend triste de me dire que c'est la dernière fois mais bon...

JOYEUX NOEL ! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé et eut de beaux cadeaux du papa Nowel.

Voici le mien : le dernier chapitre :D

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Tillie231** : ce serait vraiment trop bien un réveillon à Poudard *_* Joyeux Noel et bisous bisous

**Stef** : Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. Mais oui il est trop chouuuuuuuuuu Drago. Tu as eu ton écharpe ? hihi

**cafougnette** : réponse ici pour les cadeaux !

**Loufoca's Elven** : Joyeux Noel à toi aussi ma chérie ! Et ne mange pas trop lol

**Amanda Carroll** : La flemme aussi de te Mper (oui j'invente des mots xD) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et Joyeux Noel !

**Vera Bennett** : Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que fera Harry pour le mariage xD Oui, je pense que se réveiller auprès de Drago est le plus beau des cadeaux ! Joyeux Noel et Bisous !

**Malfoiegras** : Oui, j'ai passé un bon noël. Et toi ? J'ai pleins d'autres projets sur le feu, no worries ! Bisous et Joyeux Noel

**SoliLoo** : Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé tout ces chapitres ! Voici le dernier, j'espère qu'il en sera de même :D Bisous et Joyeux Noel !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XXV<strong>

**.**

Le 25 décembre

Au petit-matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et que Drago dormait paisiblement tout contre elle, Hermione se dégagea lentement de ses bras, fila dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle retourna dans le lit, se réinstalla au creux des bras de Drago et ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à se rendormir.

.

.

Drago se réveilla et sourit en sentant le poids qui reposait dans ses bras. Hermione. Il ouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement son visage endormi, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme remua et Drago continua de passer ses doigts sur son visage pour achever de la réveiller. Il repoussa les cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et embrassa ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël Hermione. » Dit-il une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux.

Hermione se colla contre lui et passa ses mains sur son torse, avant de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou. Drago poussa quelques petits soupirs de contentement alors elle continua, parsemant son cou de baiser et faisant glisser ses mains sur son ventre. Elle atteignit rapidement son boxer et caressa furtivement la bosse proéminente, récoltant à nouveau quelques soupirs de satisfaction.

Le blond se redressa alors et attrapa le tee-shirt informe qui servait de haut de pyjama à Hermione et poussa une exclamation en voyant le soutien gorge en dentelle rouge vif qu'elle portait, et qui mettait particulièrement bien sa poitrine en avant. Il la détailla d'un regard rempli de désir, avant de la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Mais…tu ne portais pas ça hier… quand on… et puis tu ne dors jamais avec tes sous-vêtements ! »

Hermione rougit mais le regarda d'un air malicieux et assez fier d'elle.

« Il me semble qu'il y a quelques jours, tu as dit que tu espérais que je te fasse un défilé en petite tenue pour Noël. Ceci n'est pas un défilé, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien non ? »

Drago l'embrassa pour seule réponse et s'empressa de lui enlever son bas de pyjama pour pouvoir admirer le reste. La culotte rouge était ridiculement petite et ridiculement transparente et il sentit son érection devenir un peu plus douloureuse. Il passa ses doigts sur la dentelle rouge, effleurant l'intimité d'Hermione et elle poussa un léger gémissement. Puis il passa une main dans son dos et l'attira à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois. Il la colla contre lui et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de son dos. Il finit par dégrafer son soutien gorge et lui retira, le balançant au pied du lit.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit insoutenable, il quitta sa bouche pour con cou, et sa gorge qu'il mordilla gentiment.

Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à sa poitrine désormais nue qu'il flatta de ses mains et de sa bouche, caressant, suçotant et mordillant, s'attirant ainsi des gémissements de plus en plus forts de la part d'Hermione.

Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de garder ses esprits et glissa une main tremblante dans le boxer de Drago, qui frissonna. Elle caressa doucement son érection, d'un mouvement tout d'abord lent mais qui devint de plus en plus rapide. Elle finit par se débarrasser du sous vêtement qui la gênait et reprit sa tâche avec plus d'ardeur, satisfaite d'entendre Drago gémir à son tour.

Le blond se laissait aller sous les caresses d'Hermione mais il du la stopper lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'arriverait plus à se retenir bien longtemps.

Lentement, il fit alors glisser la petite culotte rouge d'Hermione et la laissa retomber à terre. Puis il attrapa les hanches de la brunette et la fit glisser sur son érection dressée.

L'union fut libératrice pour eux deux. Ils poussèrent un soupir en même temps alors qu'Hermione se mettait à bouger doucement sur lui. Il agrippa ses hanches pour la soutenir et lui faire dans le même temps accélérer le rythme. Hermione comprit et ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés alors qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui de Drago. Elle s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux, même quand l'orgasme la frappa et elle retomba lourdement sur Drago qui glissa une main dans son dos.

« Merci… » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Joyeux Noël Drago. »

.

Le blond sourit et repoussa Hermione pour pouvoir se pencher vers le sol. Il ramassa la culotte rouge et la plia soigneusement, avant de la poser sur la table de nuit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« C'était mon cadeau non ? Alors je la plie pour pouvoir la ranger dans un endroit sur. »

« Quoi ? Mais…tu…tu n'es qu'un pervers Drago Malefoy. »

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la redonnerais. Le rouge te va tellement bien. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et le regarda ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortir un petit paquet. Il se rallongea ensuite après d'elle et le lui tendit.

« Tes autres cadeaux sont sous le sapin, mais je voulais te donner celui-ci sans que les autres soient là. »

La brunette déballa fébrilement le paquet et découvrit un petit écrin noir, qu'elle ouvrit le cœur battant. A l'intérieur, trônait une magnifique bague en argent, avec des reflets bleus et parmes qui brillaient. Elle était simple mais magnifique.

Elle releva les yeux vers Drago, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le regarda prendre la bague et lui passer à l'annulaire gauche.

« Cette bague n'a aucune signification. » Lui dit-il ensuite.

« Ah ? »

« Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles ou d'engagement quelconque…c'est une bague de rappel. »

« Une bague de rappel ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Drago ? »

« Ca veut dire que cette bague doit te rappeler que tu es à moi et qu'un jour, tu deviendras Madame Hermione Malefoy. Je veux que tu gardes cette bague à ton doigt jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplacée par la bague de fiançailles que je t'offrirais un jour et puis par ton alliance. Si un jour tu l'enlèves…ça voudras dire que tu ne veux plus de moi. »

« Je t'aime Drago. Et je voudrais toujours de toi. »

« … »

« Mais qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie de garder mon nom, même une fois mariée ? »

« Tu feras ce que tu veux Granger. Tant que tu es ma femme. »

Hermione sourit et posa sa main bien à plat sur le torse de Drago, admirant sa toute nouvelle bague. Elle n'allait le dire à personne et certainement pas à voix haute, mais l'idée de devenir Madame Malefoy un jour prochain lui plaisait plus que de raison.

.

.

« Debout ! Allez, debout la dedans. »

Des grognements et des murmures inaudibles retentirent dans la salle commune, alors que Pansy déposait sur une table trois fioles de potion anti-gueule de bois, au cas où.

« Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? » S'écria soudain Ron en se redressant. « On est pas chez nous ? » « Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'on fout chez les serpents ? »

« J'en sais rien Ron…arrête de hurler. »

« Vous avez la mémoire bien courte. » Commenta Pansy.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ? » Redemanda Ron.

« Vous venez passer Noël. C'est même vous qui avez voulu. »

« Quoi ? Certainement pas. » S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry et chœur.

« Oh que si…rappelez-vous, hier, après vous être complètement saoulés au vin, vous avez décrété que ce serait une très bonne idée d'ouvrir tous ensemble nos cadeaux et vous nous avez suivi jusqu'ici, avec votre nouveau copain Blaise qui ne voulait pas vous quitter et qui a insisté pour dormir ici, avec vous. C'est une parfaite idée que tu as eu la Blaise d'ailleurs, comme ça il n'y avait que Théo dans le dortoir avec moi et lui au moins ne ronfle pas. »

« J'ronfle pas P'nsy… » Marmonna Blaise.

« C'est ça oui…ouvre les yeux. »

« Nan…trop de lumière. »

« Ils sont tellement sensibles ces garçons. » Fit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Une fois les fioles de potions avalées, Blaise Harry et Ron retrouvèrent leurs esprits et l'ouverture des cadeaux disposés auprès de l'immense sapin put commencer, les garçons se jetant comme des sauvages sur les paquets alors que Pansy et Hermione se montraient plus soigneuses.

Hermione découvrit le traditionnel pull de Mrs Weasley, de l'argent envoyé par ses parents, Ron lui avait offert une énorme boite de chocolat (dont il allait sans aucun doute manger le tiers), Harry et Théo des livres et Pansy et Blaise lui avaient offert des accessoires qu'elle s'empressa de cacher pour que personne ne les voit, tout en ayant hâte de pouvoir les essayer avec Drago lorsqu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux.

Le blond quant-à lui avait offert une cape d'hiver splendide sur laquelle elle s'était extasiée lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard tous les deux, ainsi que des chocolats et trois nuisettes. Sur l'une d'entre elle, un petit mot était attaché : "_Pour changer de tes pyjamas de grand-mère_"

Drago avait reçu pas mal de livres, du parfum, un nouveau pull et du chocolat. De la part d'Hermione, il découvrit une boite à secret en forme de vif d'or, un nécessaire à balai et un set de plumes d'aigles.

Il se précipita pour l'embrasser alors que Blaise et Ron commençaient à se battre, le premier vexé que Ron lui ai fait une réflexion à propos du cadeau de Théo et Pansy, à savoir « Le Guide de la Drague en 50 leçons ». Pansy s'énerva lorsque Blaise failli marcher sur sa palette de maquillage toute neuve et leur lança un sort de désarmement qui les calma instantanément.

Harry et Théo avaient entamés leurs chocolats, Drago était parti essayer son pull et Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil, contemplait tout le monde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Elle avait tous ses amis réunis, les anciens comme les plus récents, et elle avait un amoureux qui lui avait offert une bague et qui voulait se marier avec elle un jour. Elle était comblée et n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une journée meilleure que celle-ci…

.

« Pansy c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Du gel pailleté pour le corps. »

« Tu veux pas en mettre ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lis ton livre sur les techniques de drague, tu trouveras peut-être une réponse. »

« Salope. »

« Joyeux Noël Blaise. »

Hermione rigola en voyant l'air choqué de Blaise et tourna légèrement la tête en sentant Drago s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ravissant dans son nouveau pull gris, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

« J'ai trouvé quoi mettre dans ma boite vif d'or. » Lui dit-il d'un air coquin. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta culotte rouge ! »

« Drago ! Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Non…mais la tête que tu as fait valait le coup. »

« Je te déteste. »

« Et moi je t'aime. »

.

« Hé oh, les sangsues ! décollez-vous un peu. Ou alors allez essayer les sex-toys d'Hermione ailleurs. »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Ron. « Hermione a des sex-toys ? »

« Depuis que je viens de lui en offrir, ouais.

« Zabini, je vais te casser la gueule… »

**En guise de fin : Joyeux Noël tout le monde**

* * *

><p>Voilààà, c'est fini :'( Ces 25 jours sont passés beaucoup plus vite que prévu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir posté le premier chapitre hier.<p>

En tout cas ce calendrier a été un plaisir à écrire et je suis ravie de l'avoir partagé avec vous. Vos reviews m'ont comblées et je n'imaginais vraiment pas en recevoir autant. Je remercie chacun d'entre vous, ceux qui ont lu, ceux qui ont reviewé, ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou en alerte. A tous, un grand, énorme MERCI.

Maintenant, comme ceux qui me lisent souvent doivent en avoir l'habitude quand je termine une fic, je vais demander aux lecteurs fantômes de bien vouloir se manifester sur ce dernier chapitre, pour donner leur avis sur la fic. Un simple "j'ai aimé" ou "je n'ai pas aimé" me suffit. Je ne cours pas après les reviews mais j'aime recevoir les avis pour savoir ce qui a plu ou non. Si vous vouliez bien m'accorder 30 secondes de plus de votre temps, ce serait parfait.

Et je rappelle aux revieweurs anonymes que je ne pourrais pas répondre pour ce dernier chapitre et que si vous souhaitez une réponse, il me faut une adresse mail (et veillez bien à ce qu'elle passe dans la review et que feu feu ne l'efface pas ^^)

Voilà, j'en ai terminé pour cette fic mais sachez qu'il y aura très probablement un bonus sous forme de la lettre de Drago à Dumbledore pour changer de dortoir, et surement la réponse de celui-ci.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, j'ai d'autres projets en cours. Certains ont déjà entendu parler de mon OS de Drago et Hermione au z'amours. Il est toujours en cours, j'ai eu moins de temps que prévu pour bosser dessus mais j'en ai écrit plus de la moitié, et je ne vais pas tarder à le terminer.

J'ai également commencé une autre fic, longue, mais je ne commencerais que lorsque que j'aurais assez d'avance pour poster régulièrement, parce que je ne m'en sortirais pas sinon.

Il y a aussi des trads qui trottent dans un coin de ma tête... Je n'ai pas fini de squatter feu feu :D

En attendant, je vous souhaite encore une fois de Bonnes Fêtes et j'espère vous retrouver très prochainement

Bisous Bisous

Loufoca-Granger


	26. Lettre à Dumbledore

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Oui, je suis bien là pour vous livrer les bonus prévus ! Mais avant tout je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour les reviews ! Beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes ce sont manifestés pour le dernier chapitre et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Vous avez fait exploser ma boite mail et franchir le cap des milles reviews et je vous dis donc mille merci ! Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !

Maintenant, voici la lettre de Dragounet à Dumbledore. Le début de la lettre n'a pas la mise en page que je voulais mais feu feu n'a pas le truc pour mettre du texte tout à droite -'

Breffons.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Flowww** : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Un Drago pour Nowel, ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait xD

**Cafougnette** : En fait je peux répondre puisqu'il y a les bonus xD Merci énormément. Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé et j'espère que je te retrouverais sur mes prochaines fics.

**Flo** : merci !

**poupie69** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Tillie231** : Ton adresse mail n'est pas passée ^^ Merci pour tes compliments !

**Chinonamida** : Merci beaucoup de laisser une trace. je suis contente que tu ai aimé. En effet, je voulais faire quelque chose de léger pour Noel ! Pour l'année prochaine, je ne sais pas encore mais pourquoi pas :)

**Fan-hermione** : merci beaucoup !

**La** : Ta review me fait très plaisir en effet :D Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé :D

**Stef** : Oh noooon, ne pleure pas ! Drago a décidé de sortir des clichés pour la bague hihi (ou alors il se réserve pour la bague de fiançailles xD) Et Drago l'a dévergondée, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut se servir des sex-toys héhé. Et merciii pour le bisou :DD

**Amber1994** : Merciiiiiiiii, je suis ravie que tu ai adoré !

**Anissa** : Merci beaucoup !

**Loulou** : merci :D

**B** : Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire et que tu ai aimé ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Laya** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Mado** : Tu n'es plus une lectrice fantôme maintenant :D Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

**ForgeHappy** : Ton adresse mail n'est pas passée :/ Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Et non, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire :D Bisous

**Lily's** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce calendrier. Voici la première lettre bonus !

**Lola** : merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'avec ça, je n'ai pas vu décembre passer non plus ^^

**Aravena** : Merci ! Pour les bonus, il y en a déjà ici, pour le reste tu peux faire marcher ton imagination ;)

**Vera Bennett** : Drago n'a pas pu s'en empêcher xD Il était obligé d'en parler. Merci à toi pour les reviews !

**kamelia** : Merci !

**Julie** : merci beaucoup ! Autant que le K...whaouh ! :D

**Maroussa** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé

**Leeloo** : je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé tous mes petits personnages. merci de m'avoir suivie :D

**Silver** : merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous

**RecklessHeart** : merci beaucoup :D

**Ptite Pousse** : ravie que tu aimes toujours. Bisous Bisous

**x** : merci beaucoup !

**PopPenelope** : je suis ravie que tu ai aimé sous l'apparence et mon calendrier. Ca me fait plaisir. Et merci pour la review

**Virginie** : Merci beaucoup ! Je voulais un petit rebondissement, la séparation, aussi courte soit-elle, était faite pour ça hihi

**Meow** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait aimé un Drago amoureux et guimauve xDD

**Gache** : merci ! Et bonne année :D

**Gothmary96** : merci ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !

**tic3** : Merci beaucoup :D

**Huguette** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce calendrier de "l'après" t'ai plu :)

* * *

><p>Mr le Vieux Fou, « Non, ça ne va pas »<p>

Monsieur, « Humm, Non. »

Cher directeur, « Raahhhhh ».

.

.

Albus Dumbledore,

Directeur de Poudlard

Appartement directorial

Poudlard, Ecosse.

.

Drago Malefoy

Préfet de septième année,

Maison Serpentard

Dortoir n°3 Serpentard

Poudlard, Ecosse

.

Poudlard, le 27 décembre 1997

.

_Monsieur le directeur,_

_._

_Je vous adresse cette lettre parce que j'ai une demande de la plus haute importance à vous faire. Une demande que vous allez sans aucun doute accepter parce que vous êtes un directeur qui se soucie de ses élèves. Vous ne voulez que le bonheur de vos élèves, je le sais et sachez que si vous refusez, les chances pour que je me coupe les veines du poignet ou que je saute de la tour d'astronomie seront très élevées… Non oubliez ça, je dois rester beau, même dans la mort et ces deux solutions attenteraient à mon physique. Je choisirais donc plutôt le suicide par abortion de potions. Seuls mes organes internes seront atteints et je resterais beau. Si je meurs, le monde entier sera plongé dans l'effroi : toutes mes admiratrices féminines (et mes admirateurs masculins, ne les oublions pas non plus) feront des suicides de masse pour m'imiter, mes parents seront plongés dans le chagrin, mes amis ne sauront plus quoi faire sans moi. Vous voyez ce que vous créerez en cas de refus à ma demande…c'est inenvisageable n'est ce pas ? Sans oubliez qu'elle…elle sera détruite._

_Venons en donc au fait. Elle. Elle c'est ma future femme. J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie ici et un jour prochain elle portera mon nom (ou pas d'ailleurs, elle a évoqué la possibilité de garder le sien mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais la laisser faire puisque notre mariage fera la une de tous les journaux – nous sommes tellement célèbres – et que les gens saurons forcément que c'est MA femme.), et nous aurons des enfants, trois, deux garçons et une fille. Notre ainé sera ma copie conforme, mais il aura ses yeux. Notre cadet sera sa copie conforme mais il aura mes yeux (non, je ne cherche pas à imiter Potter, je suis tellement plus classe que lui… ce type est un rustre. Il m'a frappé l'autre jour, soit disant qu'il s'agissait là de sa bénédiction pour elle et moi, et le jour du mariage, il va m'avadakédavriser ?) et notre petite benjamine sera un mélange de nous deux. Ils auront bien sur notre intelligence à tous les deux et laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils vont exploser des records, parce que mon intelligence, rajoutée à la sienne…nos enfants vont êtres des purs génies._

_.  
><em>

_Je pense Monsieur le directeur que vous avez bien sur compris que ma future femme se nomme Lavande Brown…ahahahahahah, je vous ai eu ! Vous ne n'avez pas cru j'espère – d'ailleurs, ma chérie si un jour tu tombes sur cette lettre, je m'excuse, te comparer à cette cruche de Brown est une insulte, mais c'était juste une blague pour le vieu…hum…le directeur. – Je parle d'Hermione bien sur. Hermione. Son prénom est tellement beau, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et vous savez quoi, je vais vous faire une confidence. Vous êtes un privilégié, même Blaise et Théo ne le savent pas (Pansy doit être au courant parce qu'Hermione a du lui dire) : ma future femme adore la manière dont je prononce son prénom quand je lui fais l'amour. Ah ! Je suis trop fort ! Avouez que vous êtes impressionné._

_Enfin, passons au plus important. Hermione. Mon amour pour elle est infini et je voudrais pouvoir passer chaque secondes de ma vie auprès d'elle. Et évidemment, cela n'est pas possible. Déjà parce que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison et vous avez eu la bonne idée de ne pas mettre tous les cours de Serpentard et de Gryffondor en commun ! C'est une terrible erreur que vous avez fait là. Si vous saviez comme je m'ennuie quand elle n'est pas avec moi en classe… Je sais que vous allez dire qu'on ne peut pas s'ennuyer mais mes capacités de concentration sont meilleures quand elle est là. Quand elle n'est pas là, je pense à elle alors…_

_Mais le nœud du problème n'est pas celui-ci. Le problème c'est la nuit et j'en viens donc à ma demande. Monsieur le Directeur, je veux changer de dortoir et je vous demande de bien avoir l'obligeance d'accepter ma requête. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai déjà dit ci-dessus. Le suicide, tout ça, tout ça. Ne pas dormir auprès d'Hermione est une véritable torture pour moi, en plus je fais du bruit, soit parce que je cauchemarde, soit parce que je me bran…me masturbe et mes camarades de dortoir n'en peuvent plus._

_J'ai besoin des bras d'Hermione autour de moi quand je dors et j'ai besoin de me réveiller en la voyant. Je vous en supplie. Non ! Je ne vous supplie pas mais vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement de toute façon._

_.  
><em>

_Et puis vous savez, j'aime tellement faire l'amour avec elle. Ca ne doit pas vous choquer, vous avec été jeune un jour (j'espère que vous n'étes pas né avec votre barbe blanche). D'ailleurs, j'ai même failli perdre ma femme à cause de ça. Elle était inquiète de voir que je voulais tout le temps la faire monter au plafond et elle pensait qu'il n'y avait que ça qui m'intéressait. N'importe quoi, bien sur que j'adore lui faire l'amour mais il y a plein d'autre choses que j'aime faire avec elle. Donc, oui, pour faire l'amour, nous avons besoin d'un lit…bon, d'accord, pas forcément. Pour tout vous dire, nous l'avons déjà fait dans les vestiaires de quidditch, dans les douches de quidditch, dans la salle de bain de Gryffondor, dans la salle de bain de Serpentard, dans la salle de bain des préfets, dans la salle sur demande (sur le canapé et sur le tapis, donc, pas dans le lit), dans un placard à balai, dans un autre placard à balai, dans la réserve de Rogue (ne lui dites pas surtout, il serait capable de me donner une potion qui m'enlèverait mon précieux sperme), dans un couloir désert, dans la réserve de divination et sur le bureau de…d'un professeur (je ne vais pas vous dire lequel, autant Rogue je sais que vous n'allez pas lui répéter, autant elle, c'est votre meilleure amie non ?), et puis je crois que c'est tout mais un lit c'est quand même bien confortable et les endroits cités précédemment sont exploités pendant la journée. Mais avant de dormir et le matin en se réveillant c'est bien de le faire dans un lit. Enfin moi j'aime mon petit confort. Et puis les sex-toys que Blaise à offert à Hermione pour Noël sont rangés dans sa table de nuit !_

_Vous allez surement me dire que j'ai mentionné la salle sur demande mais soyons honnêtes, on ne peut tout de même pas dormir tous les soirs là dedans. Je suis solidaire envers mes camarades. La salle sur demande, il y a plein de gens qui la surnomment le baisodrome de Poudlard, alors c'est vous dire. D'ailleurs quand je fais mes trois passages je demande toujours des draps propres. Hors de question que j'aille attraper des germes !_

_Je veux donc changer de dortoir. Hermione ne vas pas venir chez les Serpentards, elle passerait ses soirées avec Pansy et je me retrouverais tout seul. Ouais…elle m'abandonne quand elle est avec Pansy. Et après je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_.  
><em>

_Je sais que vous allez opposer plusieurs objections mais j'ai pensé à tout._

_- La mesure de protection sur les escaliers menant au dortoir : figurez-vous que je passe par la fenêtre (oui, parce que comme je sais que vous allez dire oui, je n'ai pas attendu. Et puis il y a dix jours elle est tombée et s'est cassé le poignet, et il fallait donc bien que je sois là pour veiller ma petite chérie…j'ai même refusé de faire l'amour avec elle ce soir là…vous êtes impressionnés hein ? Et oui, je sais me retenir), il me suffit juste de prendre mon balai et hop, on me ferme la porte, je passe par la fenêtre._

_- Les camarades de chambre : honnêtement, me voir torse nu le matin ne peut absolument pas les déranger. Ma présence est quasi invisible. J'arrive le soir, je me met dans le lit avec Hermione, nous fermons les rideaux du baldaquin et nous jetons un sortilège de silence et le tour est joué, c'est comme si je n'étais pas là. Demandez à Lavande Brown, elle vous dira que les sortilèges de silence d'Hermione sont très efficaces._

_- Partage de la salle de bain avec les filles : Je suis un Malefoy. Je suis quelqu'un de très propre, je ne laisse pas trainer mes caleçons, j'ai du baume à lèvre, de la crème pour les mains et de la lotion pour les cheveux. Je n'ai rien besoin de rajouter d'autre. Et pour aller plus vite je peux me doucher avec Hermione…sans faire de bêtises évidemment. Ca c'est quand personne n'attend après la salle de bain._

_Voilà, nous n'avez donc aucun argument contre le fait que je change de dortoir. De plus, nous sommes dans l'année des ASPICS. Pour être dans des conditions optimales, j'ai besoin d'elle. Si j'arrive en classe en ayant mal dormi, comment voulez-vous que j'ai des optimals ?_

_.  
><em>

_Et puis je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de romantique. Vous aimez l'amour et je suis sur que vous voulez le meilleur pour nous. Ah… c'est fou ce que je l'aime mon Hermione. Elle est tellement merveilleuse, belle et intelligente. Je suis amoureux. Mais ne le répétez pas hein ! Vous êtes le directeur, vous n'avez pas le droit de répéter de toute façon. Et puis mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration alors vous aurez des problèmes si vous repéter._

_Attendez…mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration ! Ah, une raison de plus. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser c'est impossible._

_Soyons sincère en plus. Nous sommes au vingtième siècle, époque de la mixité. Et le sens premier de la mixité, c'est bien les filles et les garçons mélangés, n'est ce pas ? Et puis n'est-ce pas vous qui ne cesser de nos faire des discours assommants sur le rapprochement des maisons. Voilà une bonne occasion de le mettre en pratique._

_Et puis elle est tellement belle quand elle dort mon Hermione. C'est la plus belle de toute façon. Quand je la vois, j'ai l'impression de fondre ou de léviter. Je l'aime tellement…c'est la lumière de ma vie, ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène…tout, elle est tout pour moi._

_Enfin bref, trève de plaisanterie. Je récapitule ma demande qui est la suivante : je souhaite pouvoir changer de dortoir et m'installer dans celui d'Hermione Granger. Pas besoin d'installer un lit supplémentaire, celui de ma femme suffira._

_En espérant une réponse rapide (et positive, mais elle le sera), je vous adresse, Monsieur le Directeur, mes plus sincères salutations._

_Drago Malefoy._

* * *

><p>Voilààààà. Non, Drago ne pouvait pas se contenter de demander à changer de dortoir en expliquant de manière concise, ce n'est pas possible pour lui, il a fallut qu'il parte en live et je n'ai pas pu le retenir... Et je vous le dit tout de suite : il ne s'est pas relu, sinon il aurait enlevé les trois quarts des paragraphes ahah<p>

Je posterais la réponse de Monsieur le Directeur Mardi ou Mercredi.

Une review et Drago vous écrira une lettre d'amour enflammée.

Bisous Bisous


	27. Lettre à Drago

Bonjouuuuuuuuur. Me revoilà pour la fin de la fin de ce calendrier et de ces complément. Notre cher Dumbledore s'est fait une joie de réponse à la lettre de Drago et j'espère que la lecture vous plaira également !

J'ai toujours le même problème de mise en page pour le début de la lettre, c'est vraiment nul qu'on ne puisse pas mettre à droite -'

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les persos sont à **JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Amber1994** : MERCI. mais non voyons, Dumby ne vas pas faire de syncope, il sait qu'il peut s'attendre à tous avec ses élèves. Pour savoir sa réponse, c'est juste en dessous :D

**Flowww** : Blaise déteint sur lui pour le sexe xD. ravie de t'avoir fait rire !

**Lisou** : il ne te reste qu'à lire pour savoir ce qu'il va dire :)

**Malfoiegras** : Merci beaucoup ! Non, tu ne rêves pas, Drago à bien parlé de ça au directeur...ces jeunes de nos jours, ils n'ont plus aucune pudeur ! xD

**B** : Voici la lettre de du directeur. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**leeloo** : Et le mien aussi :D

**Vera Bennett** : Je pense que Drago dormira tout seul pendant un bon bout de temps si jamais Hermione tombait sur la lettre. Tu verras bien si il va dire oui ou pas héhé

**kayachan** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai ri ! Voici la suite

* * *

><p>Mr Drago Malefoy<p>

Préfet de septième année

Maison Serpentard

Dortoir n°3 Serpentard

Poudlard, Ecosse

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard

Appartement directorial

Poudlard, Ecosse.

Poudlard, le 28 décembre 1997

.

.

Monsieur Malefoy,

.

J'ai pris bonne note de votre demande, formulée dans votre courrier en date du 27 décembre. Cette requête me semble honorable. J'ai fait la lecture de votre missive à mes chers collègues (ne vous affolez pas Monsieur Malefoy, je parle ici des tableaux de mes prédécesseurs, je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre certains de mes collègues professeurs. Le professeur Rogue en particulier est une personne assez sensible il faut bien sur que j'évite de le soumettre à des émotions trop fortes). Phineas n'a pas semblé particulièrement touché mais je dois avouer que vous avez fait fondre l'ensemble des autres anciens directeurs et directrices.

Comme vous le mentionnez dans votre lettre, je souhaite avant tout le bonheur de mes élèves et j'œuvre en faveur du rapprochement des maisons et vous me voyez donc extrêmement ravi que vous ayez trouvé chaussure à votre pied, ou devrais-je dire, Granger à votre cœur.

Je suis enchanté de constater que vous semblez éprouver un amour sincère pour Miss Granger. Vous savez, dans mes vieux jours, je me fait de plus en plus romantique et une belle histoire d'amour entre deux de mes élèves les plus charismatiques ne peut que me combler. Vous semblez l'aimer autant que j'aime les bonbons au citron, ce qui veut dire beaucoup, croyez-moi.

.

Avant de m'attarder un peu plus sur votre demande, je tiens quand même à faire mon devoir de directeur et à vous conseiller certaines petites choses. J'ai lu l'intégralité de votre lettre et n'ai donc pas pu manquer certains passages… un peu plus intimes que les autres. Rassurez vous Monsieur Malefoy, je n'informerais pas le professeur McGonnagall de vos petites activités sur son bureau (c'était bien elle qui était sous-entendue derrière le terme « votre meilleure amie » si je ne me trompe pas ?). Par ailleurs, je vous conseillerais d'essayer la bibliothèque. Il me semble que c'est l'un des endroits favori de la future Madame Malefoy, je pense qu'elle serait ravie de consommer votre relation entourée de livres et de grimoires.

Je m'égare, ce que je voulais vous dire, en tant que directeur, c'est évidement de faire attention. Vous êtes très sérieux tous les deux et je suis certain que vous avez su prendre les précautions adéquates, mais n'oubliez pas que Mrs Pomfresh est là pour vous conseiller et répondre à toutes vos questions concernant la sexualité. Il serait également bien qu'elle vous fasse à chacun un petit examen gynécomagique de routine, surtout à Miss Granger. Je compte sur vous pour lui passer l'information. La santé de mes élèves est vraiment quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur.

Ah oui, une dernière chose : lorsque vous faites vos…activités dans des lieux publics, n'oubliez pas de nettoyer derrière vous.

.

Je vais m'arrêter là et revenir un peu plus sur ce qui vous tracasse. Le changement de dortoir. Je comprends tout à fait vos motivations et votre envie d'être le plus proche possible de Miss Granger, mais, je suis dans le regret de vous refuser cette faveur. Soyons honnêtes Monsieur Malefoy, si je vous donne mon accord, ce serait la porte ouverte à de nombreux débordements. Je suis certain qu'une majorité de vos camarades viendraient me faire à leur tour des demandes et tout l'équilibre du château se retrouveraient perturbé. Si je vous accorde ce droit, il serait normal que je l'accorde également aux autres. Je suis certain que nombre d'élèves éprouvent le désir de changer de dortoir…

Néanmoins Monsieur Malefoy, je vous demande de continuer votre lecture avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme aller dans la réserve de votre directeur de maison pour mettre fin à vos jours. Pensez à Miss Granger.

Monsieur Malefoy, votre décision de me faire une demande officielle est louable, surtout venant de vous, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'avez pas attendu avant d'aller partager la couche de Miss Granger. Alors, mon aval est-il vraiment utile ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer de dormir chez les Gryffondors de manière « clandestine » si je puis dire ? Soyons franc l'un envers l'autre Monsieur Malefoy, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que le respect du règlement ou des directives de vos professeurs et de Monsieur Rusard est une notion qui vous passe largement au dessus de la tête.

Vous avez voulu faire votre demande dans les règles et je vous en félicite mais mon refus ne vous empêchera pas – j'en suis certain – de rejoindre Hermione chaque soirs. Cet échange de lettres restera entre nous et je veux bien fermer les yeux et faire comme si je ne savais rien de vos petites combines (même si bien sur, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce château), mais je vous demanderais de respecter les autres occupantes du dortoir et de laisser Miss Granger réviser lorsqu'elle aura envie de le faire.

Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas que malgré tout, ma réponse est non.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit Monsieur Malefoy. Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, ainsi qu'à Messieurs Nott, Potter et Weasley qui doivent se trouver avec vous en ce moment. Saluez également Monsieur Zabini et dites lui que Madame Pomfresh dispose de boites de préservatifs (une merveilleuse invention des moldus), et qu'il pourra s'en procurer gratuitement à l'infirmerie.

Sincèrement,

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààà. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait dire oui xD Il a un rang à tenir quand même, il faut éviter la débauche au château.<p>

Le coup des examens gynécomagiques m'a fait triper toute seule devant le pc. J'ai adoré écrire ça, j'imaginais parfaitement Dumby le faire.

Breffons, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre OS/fic.

Une review et vous pourrez partager votre lit avec Drago

Bisous Bisous


End file.
